


The quiet ones are always the hottest (and kinkiest)

by addisonackerman



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger Sex, Angst, Bad langauge, Coach Hange, College Student Mikasa Ackerman, Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Levi is Mikasa’s Uncle, Mikasa is basically an artist, Mikasa is more masculine than feminine, Mikasas parents, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Older Mikasa Ackerman, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Quiet Mikasa but she fucks around lol, Rough Sex, Short-Haired Mikasa Ackerman, Strap-Ons, This is kinda cringe, Time Skip Mikasa Ackerman, Vaginal Fingering, soccer player mikasa ackerman, time skip characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addisonackerman/pseuds/addisonackerman
Summary: What happens when you run into Mikasa Ackerman in the hallway?You'd expect to never see her again, until one of your friends drags you to a soccer game to watch the university's team play. You are enchanted by her, but the truth is something not many people know, and you may soon be one of those people.Time skip Mikasa x Fem!ReaderAll characters in this story are 19+.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir side, Mikasa Ackerman/Reader, Past Mikasa Ackerman/Original Female Character(s), Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer side, Slight Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 207
Kudos: 1336





	1. Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just starting out with ao3, if my writing seems a bit weird thats probably why, enjoy the story! :)

You walked through the hallways, clutching your book tightly in your hand. Currently you were reading Pride and Prejudice, you started it a few days ago, only to be on page 58. People rummaged through the hallways around you, bumping into you, and shoving, you figured some were trying to shove you on purpose. Holding your book tighter in your hands, you heard a shout come from behind you,

"Hey! Wait up!" You looked behind you to see your best friend Sasha running towards you. She must've just gotten back from class, her bag was still half way open with all of its items almost falling out as she ran. When she finally caught up to you she put a hand on your shoulder and bent down, hands on her knees trying to catch her breath. You laughed.

"Hey Sash', you okay?" She waved a hand at you.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine, you run like a fucking cheetah." She said rolling her eyes as she finally caught her breath, you smacked her upside the back of her head.

"First off, I wasn't running, you're just slow, and it's not my fault you spent the whole class daydreaming about Connie. You really need to pay attention more, it's annoying having to let you copy off my notes every night. Do you really daydream about him so much that you can't even pay attention to when class is over?" You asked starting to walk again. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Sasha rubbing her head where you hit her. You and Sasha shared a dorm, all night you listened to her ramble on and on about Connie, you found it cute, but sometimes annoying. Sasha can't even find time where she actually pays attention to the lecture in class, which always leads to her copying off of your notes at the end of the day. You guys shared a lot of classes together, you both wanted to major in the same thing. Sasha caught up with you again.

"Whatever. Anyways, Connie got three tickets to the soccer game happening tonight, wanna come?" Sasha asked stopping in front of you. You raised a brow, and thought about it for a moment. You shook your head and went around Sasha so you could head towards your shared dorm room.

"Oh come on please! You don't even have to pay attention!!" You were about to reply when someone bumped into you. Knocking you right into the wall.

"Watch it nerd!" The person yelled at you, Sasha got in front of you.

"How about you watch it jackass." Sasha said, staring up at the person who bumped into you. The person was tall, standing at around maybe 5'11? By the sound of the persons voice, you could tell that it was a girl. She was wearing a sweatshirt with a logo on it, preferably your schools logo on it. Matched with a pair of black sweatpants and sneakers. The girl brought her fist up and showed it to Sasha,

"Tell me what to do again, and I'll pound your face." The girl growled. Sasha backed away, a scared look on her face. Suddenly, a hand pulled the taller girl away from you and Sasha.

"Dude, leave them alone, they didn't do anything. Now lets go before coach makes us run more laps, we are already 2 minutes late." The tall girl turned around to be faced with her teammate. Her teammate stood only a little shorter, at about 5'10, they were both pretty tall. The teammate looked over at you, her short black hair swinging a bit in the front of her piercing grey eyes. She was hot. You could see two black earrings in her ears, and rings on her pointer and ring finger. You felt heat in your cheeks, it only grew when she looked at you directly in the eyes.

"Sorry about her, she has a short temper." She said, looking over from you to Sasha while pointing at her tall teammate. You studied the lines of your saviors shoulders, _wow_ , they muscular. Your eyes traveled farther down her bulky arms and landed on her forearms. The girls sleeves were pulled up to rest on her elbows, everyone had a clear view of her muscular forearms. You looked over at Sasha, you too could see that she was staring at the girls arms too, the girl seemed to notice you and your friend staring, she cracked a smirk. Sasha looked back up at her,

"R-right, just watch where you are going, you hurt my friend." Sasha said putting a hand on your shoulder. You nodded your head. Suddenly feeling more confident, you stepped up to the grey eyed girl and looked at her,

"Yeah, Id like an apology, your friend hurt my side." You said crossing your arms, flickering your eyes from the grey eyed girl and the girl wearing a sweatshirt.

"Im not apologizing, it was your fault anyways." The bigger girl said. You rolled your eyes, Sashas hand grabbed yours and squeezed,

"Lets just go, it seems they have no manners whatsoever." She said glaring at the two taller girls. Sasha dragged you away and started heading towards your shared dorm. You looked behind you and saw the black haired girl looking back at you, you shook your head and turned back around.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Im still not over what that girl did to us! She ran right into you and didn't even apologize? Like who does that? And she threatened to hit me!" Sasha said putting her book down with a frustrated sigh. You were sitting with your legs crossed on your bed, typing away on your laptop, in the corner of the room, where the table was, there was music playing and a candle going. "505" by Arctic Monkeys was playing, while a vanilla candle burned.

"Why don't we just forget about it? It was all just a misunderstanding. Im sure she felt bad afterwards." You replied, shutting your laptop and reaching over to get your book and pick up where you left off. Sasha huffed,

"You are probably right. At least that other girl helped the situation, I probably would've gotten my face pounded in if she didn't step in." Sasha said, almost dreamily? You hummed in response, agreeing. Sasha turned and looked at you,

"You were totally into her! I saw the way you were looking at her!" Sasha said jumping next to you on your bed. You rolled your eyes and pushed her shoulder.

"Don't act like you weren't staring too, and I wasn't into her. I was just, I don't know, curious?" Sasha blushed, and turned her head away. Though, she quickly snapped her head back towards you, and smirked.

"Curious huh? Curious about how her fingers would feel inside of you?" She teased wiggling her eyebrows. Your eyes grew wide, and you made an 'o' shape with your mouth. You threw a pillow at your roommate.

"Sasha! Thats not funny!" You said hitting her with another pillow. Sasha laughed as you hit her repeatedly.

"Okay! Okay! Im sorry!" Sasha said with puffs of breath, she was clutching her stomach from laughing too hard. You sat back and frowned, picking back up your book and continuing to read. Your friend got up and started to rummage through her closet.

"What are you doing?" You asked, raising and eyebrow and putting your book down. Sasha looked back at you and threw and outfit at you. You caught it and looked at it. It was a nice red sparkly dress, it looked short. She grabbed a pair of high heels and threw them at you too.

"We are going out to the soccer game, regardless if you want to or not." She said, starting to change into her own dress. You looked at her weirdly,

"Okay? But why the fancy outfits, its just a soccer game." You asked, holding up the dress. Sasha looked over at you after she finished putting on her own dress, she started to put on a tiny bit of makeup.

"Well, after every soccer game there is usually a party. And since this is an important game, there is gonna be a huge party. Connie can get us in, he's friends with a lot of the players on the team." Your friend said, finishing putting on her lipstick. She turned in her chair and eyed you up and down.

"Well what are you waiting for? Put it on! We have somewhere to be!" She said throwing her makeup bag at you.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When you and Sasha arrived at the field, it was loud. VERY loud. You and Sasha looked around. You took in your surroundings, it looked nice, none of the players were out on the field yet. The field looked healthy, the lines looked freshly painted on, the grass was surprisingly green, you could tell that it was real grass and they weren't playing on a turf field. You heard a shout from behind you, and you looked back. Sasha turned around too and her eyes lit up.

"Connie!" Sasha yelled and ran to him, well TRIED to run to him. She almost fell a few times since she was running in heels. You laughed as Sasha finally reached Connie gave him a big hug and kiss on the cheek. You walked over to them,

"Hey Connie." You said giving him a side hug, he hugged you back.

"Hey, you two girls ready?" He asked letting go of you and grabbing Sashas hand. Connie was wearing a white long sleeved sweatshirt with black jeans and checkered vans. He kinda looked like a VSCO girl. The three of you got your tickets and went up into the stands to sit. The announcer was playing some sort of rock music through the speakers, which was totally not obnoxious. The three of you talked until it was time for the teams to come out on the field and start warming up. The opposing team got off their bus and walked onto their side of the field. You and your group were sitting in the front row seats of the stands, so you had a really good view of all the players and the whole field. Next, your schools team walked onto the field, from where they walked out from the locker room, they had their back towards you, all you could see was their jersey number. One person that stood out to you was the one other player wearing a different jersey set than her other teammates. You elbowed Connie to get his attention and he looked over at you.

"Why is that person wearing a different jersey than the others?" You asked, pointing to the player. Connie laughed.

"Dude, that's the goalkeeper, it's the rule that they aren't allowed to wear the same jersey as any of her teammates or as any of the opposing players." Connie explained to you. You nodded your head. The players continued to do their warm-ups with their backs facing the stands. As Connie quickly explained the basics of the game the players finished warming up. When they all faced the stands so they could go back and get water, you had a clear view of the players faces. Your eyes immediately darted to the goalkeeper. Your eyes widened.

HOLY SHIT. NO WAY.

You heard a gasp come from the other side of Connie. Sasha poked your bare shoulder and you turned at her.

"Thats her! Thats the girl who saved us from earlier! It's your crush!" Sasha yelled over Connies shoulder. He looked confused and asked what happened. You ignored what Sasha said and continued to look down at the field. Your eyes locked with goalkeepers, you quickly looked away. Your eyes averted to the jackass from earlier and you rolled your eyes. You heard the speakers boom.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY! ITS GAME TIME! I THINK ITS TIME WE INTRODUCE OUR OPPOSING STARTING PLAYERS!" The announcer yelled through the speaker. As the announcer explained everyones names on the other team, you asked Connie about the rules of offsides, and he explained them to you and Sasha. Another loud yell broke you guys out of your talk.

"ALRIGHT AND NOW ITS TIME TO INTRODUCE OUR VERY OWN STARTING PLAYERS!" The speakers boomed and the crowd cheered loudly. You listened in as the announcer said everyones names over the speaker. You weren't listening that well to all the other names, but one name caught your attention.

"AND FINALLY, NUMBER 4 YOUR VERY OWN CAPTAIN AND GOALKEEPER, MIKASA ACKERMAN!" The crowd roared loudly at that. Your attention was focused on the field where Mikasa onto and joined the huddle. Your jaw hung open, Sasha giggled.

"Close your mouth girl, a bug will fly in there." Sasha said, giggling and leaning into Connies side. You huffed. Looking over to the field, noticing the players have taken their place on the field. Mikasa stood in her goal box, swinging her arms back and forth, jumping up and down. She cracked her knuckles and waited for the whistle to blow.

The game commenced, you were very intrigued. Not in the game though. Your gaze was fixated on Mikasa the whole time, you started to worry whenever the ball would go in Mikasa's direction. Mikasa would usually just pick up and the pall and roll it to one her outside backs. Watching them play you started to get an idea of the teams tactics, the opposing team would usually hit it low. Although, they had one forward that would hit it high, that wasn't much of a problem for Mikasa though she could jump high and her arms were fairly long, her hieght only added onto that.

"Damn, our goalkeeper has major hops." Sasha pointed out, Connie laughed and nodded in agreement.

"She does, her height and reflexes only add onto that, she's quite good." Connie explained to you and Sasha, you hummed in agreement and looked back at the game.

"I guess she gets a lot of practice in and out of games? Their defense doesn't look that good." You said turning to look at Connie. He nodded and continued to watch the game.

"Yeah probably, they have one really good player on their backline though, her names Ymir, her and I are bros. She's kinda the only thing that keeps the backline in tact. Only problem is that they have to switch her from outside back to center back a lot, kind of tires her out." Connie said, putting his head in his hand and focusing on the game. You looked over at Sasha, she seemed to be quite interested in the game. When Sashas head perked up you looked back to the game, the ball was being carried down the field by the opposing team towards our goal. This was a tough game, it was tied and both teams were playing hard. The opposing forward passed through the midfield and entered our half of the field. The forward pushed through and came face to face with Ymir, our center back. The forward cleated Ymir in the stomach and Ymir fell to the ground and cried out in pain.

The ref didn't call it a foul and the forward kept going.

"YO REF WHAT THE FUCK!" Someone yelled in the stands, people were angry at the ref, but your gaze remained fixated on the game. As the forward ran straight into the 18' you watched as Mikasa got in a ready stance. Connie stood up, and watched closely. As the opposing player cocked their leg back you could hear many people cheering the opposing player on from al the way across the field. The player strikes the ball with great force and height, the ball goes soaring towards the top right corner.

"AH I CANT LOOK!" Sasha screamed looking away from the game with her head in her hands.

Many of the people in the stands stood up, either hoping for it to be a goal, or for it to be stopped. Mikasa took a step and jumped with great force up to the ball. She knew she couldn't get both hands up to it, it was too far to the corner. Mikasa reached up with her left hand, closed it into a fist, and punched it right before it could go in the goal. Everyone in our side of the stands stood up and cheered loudly. You and Sasha both joined Connie in standing up.

"LETS FUCKING GO!" Connie yelled with his hands over his mouth so he could be louder.

"YES BITCH GO FUCKING OFF! PERIOD!" You heard Sasha yell, you turned and looked at her and giggled. The cheering soon stopped when everyone realized that Ymir still hasn't gotten up from where she was cleated in the stomach. You looked over and saw Mikasa getting up from the ground and heading over to knee next to Ymir. Mikasa waved a trainer over to come look at Ymir, she ended up getting taken off the field.

Not having Ymir in the game made a huge effect on the defense. Mikasa felt like she was being pushed harder than ever before, the ball kept coming her way. She was under a wave of pressure. Half time had passed a while ago, there was only 4 minutes left in the game. If her team didn't score now, then she might be the one getting scored on.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasas team ended up scoring with 2 minutes left. A shot from their left wing up the the bottom left corner scored them a goal, and now they were moving onto the championship in a few weeks. As the players walked back into the locker room, everyone started to leave, most likely heading to the party. The three of you got up and headed for Sashas car, Connie got dropped off by one of his friends to the field. As the three of you got into Sashas car, you talked about the game, mostly Connie talked about the game. You and Sasha shared your thoughts on it. Minus your thoughts on how hot Mikasa was. Once you finished talking, Sasha put on some music while Connie directed her to the house the party was at.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mikasa looks like she does in s4 for anyone wondering. :)


	2. Heat of the moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a more mature theme to it. Read at your own risk :)

Soon, you, Sasha, and Connie arrived at the party. As you entered the smell of alcohol overwhelmed your senses, the three of you walked through the party. Couples were making out on the couch and in the corners. 

"Hey guys I'll be right back, I'm gonna go talk to someone." Connie said, pointing over to where the person was. Sasha nodded and gave him a goodbye kiss on the lips. She dragged you over to the bar where the drinks were and grabbed a drink out from the cooler and handed it to you. You hesitantly grabbed it, opened it and sipped it, you made a disgusted face as it burned down your throat. Sasha laughed at you and sipped at her own drink. You both sat down at the bar on the stools. When you heard cheering you looked over to the entrance and saw the soccer team walking in. Mikasa was in front and her eyes locked with yours, you watched as she made her way through the party with people slapping her on the back telling her good job. She turned at talked to one of her teammates and pointed over to where you and Sasha were sitting. You started to panic as you saw her start to head over your way, she was wearing grey sweatpants and a black sweatshirt with some plain white vans. As she got closer you could see the black earrings that she had on earlier, and you observed the rings that were on her pointer and ring fingers. You were so caught up in staring that you didn't even realize that she stopped right in front of you. Sashas eyes widened next to you as Mikasa towered over you, your hands went to steady yourself against the bar behind you. You gulped,

"Yes?" You asked with your voice shaking a bit. With a more clear look to Mikasa's face, you could tell she wasn't a very loud person, probably more quiet. She pointed behind you.

"You're sitting in front of the drinks." She said looking over your shoulder. You heard her, but you refused to move, she raised an eyebrow at you. Sasha had her hand over her mouth watching the situation go down, she was trying to suppress her giggles. 

"Okay.." Mikasa said drawing out the y, looking down at you weirdly. She reached over your shoulder to get a drink and her other hand went to steady itself on the bar and it brushed by your waist making you shiver. You could smell her perfume and body wash perfectly since her neck was right by your head, she smelt of vanilla and coconut. _Oh she smells amazing_. Once she grabbed the drink she backed away and gave you one last look before going back into the living room to hang out with her teammates. You were trying to catch your breath, a hand clutched at your chest. You heard a loud laugh come from beside you, you looked over at Sasha with a glare.

"I-Im sorry! T-that was too funny! Your face!" Sasha choked out with bursts of laughter. You glared at her, and slapped her arm almost causing her to drop her drink. 

"It wasn't that funny! And stop laughing you are making a scene." You said gritting your teeth, that only made Sasha laugh harder. You saw Connie walking over towards you two, he stopped in front of y'all and made a funny face at Sasha and turned to look at you.

"Whats got her laughing so much?" He asked you, you looked over at Sasha and back to him. You were about to answer but Sasha beat you to it.

"You will not believe what happened! So that super hot goalkeeper came over here, and she wanted a drink, but Y/n was standing in front of them, and she asked her to move out the way so she could get a drink, but y/n didn't move, she just stood there checking her out. So she had to lean over y/n to get a drink and it was the funniest thing ever!" Sasha explained, clutching her stomach to help her calm down. Connie began to laugh out loud too, you were starting to get frustrated. You huffed and walked away from them to go sit down somewhere else. You heard Sasha calling after you, but you ignored her and sat down on a couch, quickly downing your drink. You felt the couch dip next to you, and hand poke your shoulder. You turned at looked at the person, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Im Annie, Leonhart." The person said, holding her hand out.

"Y/n L/n" You replied, taking her hand and shaking. You observed Annie, she had blonde hair and blue eyes, a nose ring, and two hoop earrings hanging from her ears. 

"You look a little bored so, would you like to come play truth or dare with me and some of my other friends?" She asked you, tilting her head a bit? You were a bit bored, and you could use some entertainment, you hesitantly nodded your head. When she got up you followed her, she went downstairs into the basement and you looked back to see where Sasha and Connie were. _They are probably making out_ _somewhere,_ you thought, so you headed downstairs into the basement. When you got down there all eyes were on you, you heard a few whistles and a faint " _damn_ ". You scanned the room and your eyes landed on her. Mikasa. Sitting on the couch with a girl in her lap, her eyes looked you up and down. 

"Don't be shy. Games about to start, lets go. Everyone, this is Y/n, she will be playing with us." You heard Annie say, you gulped and sat down in a chair. The guy next to you turned to look at you.

"Oi! Im Jean! Pleasure to meet you!" He said excitedly, you smiled,

"Nice to meet you too Jean." You said greeting him back.

"Alright everyone! Time to start the game! Who wants to go first?" He asked, rubbing his hands together with a smile on his face.

"I'll go first." The girl on Mikasa's lap said, Mikasa turned and looked at her, raising an eyebrow. The girl turned and looked at you,

"Y/n, truth or dare?" She asked you with a smirk on her face. Everyone looked at you, waiting for a response. 

"Um, dare." You said feeling slightly confident.

"I dare you to make out with Mikasa." She said getting off of Mikasa's lap and sitting next to her.

Mikasa looked at you and patted her lap. You slowly got up from your chair, and walked over to where Mikasa and the girl were sitting on the couch. You placed your hands on Mikasa's shoulders and slowly straddled her. You could smell her perfume again. The mix of vanilla and coconuts. Her hands gently reached up and grabbed your waist. She leaned up slowly, letting you go the rest of the way. Your lips locked and you felt Mikasa's hands tighten around your waist. You desperately pulled her closer while threading your hands through her short black hair. You realized she had an undercut, that only made her much hotter. Her hands traveled all down your back, up to your neck, and all the way back down to your ass, where she gave a firm squeeze. You let out a tiny gasp, you could hear cheering going on around you, but you were too caught up in the heat of the moment to pay attention. Though, Mikasa also seemed very caught up in the moment, as she trailed kisses down your face to your neck. She kissed over your pulse point, your heart was racing. She kissed up to your ear, and nibbled on your earlobe slightly, making you moan. Her hands squeezed your waist and trailed down towards your bare thighs. She gripped them roughly, you could feel the metal of her rings against your skin, it almost felt..hot?

You didn't notice, but the girl next to y'all, the one who suggested this happen in the first place, was getting quite angry. She watched as Mikasa kissed and sucked on your neck, anger burning in her eyes.

"Jean! Stop this. Now." She said angrily, pointing to you and Mikasa. Jean looked over at her and got up and walked over to where you two were sitting.

"Hehe Okay guys! I think that's enough, yeah?" He said pulling you two away from each other. Your makeup was severely smudged, your lipstick was all over Mikasa's mouth and your eyeliner was a bit messed up. You turned and looked at everyones faces, they all had a surprised look on their face. You looked back at Mikasa, she looked up at you and raised her eyebrows. You got off her lap and went back upstairs quickly, trying not to fall in your heels. You quickly found Sasha sitting at the bar talking with Connie. You grabbed her arm.

"Sash', can we please go home?" You asked her, she turned and looked at you, her eyes widening when she sees the hickeys on your neck and your messed up makeup.

"Woah what happened to you?" She asked looking you up and down, you shook your head at her.

"I'll explain later can we please just go?" You pleaded tugging at her arm, she looked back at Connie and he waved her off.

"I can get a ride home." He said, she nodded and gave him a kiss. You two walked out to the entrance of the party and towards her car. You got in and put your head in your hands. You sighed.

 _This is gonna be a long_ year.


	3. Active Intimacy

You tossed and turned in bed all night. Thinking about what had happened. The way her hands felt on your body, the feeling of her lips against your neck. Her smell still lingered on you, your shirt smelt of her, it was intoxicating. You hated being so caught up in someone, and you haven't even been properly introduced. You can't help but want to feel more, know more, about her, like she was a book, that you wanted oh so badly to read. You hadn't heard much about her at school, but why? She seemed to be the more quiet type, but that girl sitting on her lap, and how she willingly made out with you, made you question if she was popular in a different group. After thinking for a little more, you started to doze off a bit, you looked over at Sasha, who was passed out on her bed. Her legs were in the air and her head at the end if her bed, _how does she even sleep like that?_ You sighed and turned around to face the wall. You didn't know what time it was, but class would be starting soon, so you eventually went to sleep.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You sat in class, playing with your pencil in front of you, not bothering to pay attention to the lecture. You looked around, sitting next to you was Sasha, who had her head in her hands looking down at her notebook. Hearing the teacher dismiss everyone, you tapped Sashas shoulder and told her it was time to go. She followed you out of the classroom, she tapped your shoulder.

"Hey, do you want to go out to eat with Historia and I? The new diner just opened and we wanted to try it." Sasha asked you, looking down at her phone.

"Yeah, sure." You replied, stuffing your book in your bag. You and Sasha walked out of the exit to the building and started walking towards the diner. Historia was gonna meet up with you guys there, she was checking up on Ymir after what happened at the game last night. Walking in the diner, you looked around, it was nice. Booths and tables were seated all the way back, to the left of the entrance was the kitchen. Sasha led you over to a booth and sat down, you saw Historia coming over to the table,

"Hey guys!" She said pulling out a chair and sitting next to you. 

"Hey His', how's Ymir?" Sasha asked stuffing a piece of bread in her mouth, you laughed. Historia sighed,

"She's doing alright, had some bruising on her rib, so she will be fine thankfully." She said, grabbing a piece of bread and spreading some butter on it. You nodded your head. You all started small talk about classes, Sasha talked a lot about Connie, and she also told Historia about what happened with Mikasa at the bar. 

"Wait that's so funny! You put yourself in that situation, you should've moved when she asked." Historia said laughing, you huffed and crossed your arms. You didn't tell Sasha about what happened with Mikasa last night, you probably should before Sasha goes asking where you went off to last night. You heard the bell on the diner door ring and you looked over, a group of people walked in. Some of them wearing sweatshirts with the Colleges logo on it, a few people were wearing just plain long sleeve shirts. One person who caught your eye was someone wearing a plain black shirt with black jeans. Your eyes widened when you realized it was Mikasa and you quickly looked away. She sat down with her friends while looking at you, her sleeves were rolled up to rest under her elbows, again. Looking back, you couldn't keep your eyes off the rippling muscles, her bicep strained against her sleeve whenever she moved, and you thought you could almost see a set of abs through her tight black shirt. Sasha and Historia were engaged in a conversation and didn't even notice that the door opened. You turned to the two,

"Hey guys I'll be back I need to go to the bathroom." You said standing up, they nodded and you walked to the bathroom.

Mikasa looked over at her teammates, who were talking about the game, she poked her friends shoulder,

"Im gonna go to the bathroom, I'll be back in a minute." Her friend, nodded and Mikasa got up and headed for the bathroom. You both went different ways, through different hallways, you were walking with your head down not paying attention. When you reached the door to the women's room, you were about to go in but you crashed into a hard body and fell right to the ground. Mikasa looked down at you and smirked.

"Are you okay?" She asked kneeling next to you, you rubbed your back to try and soothe the pain. 

"Yeah im fine." You said, with a bit of snark to your tone. Mikasa smirked and put a hand on your shoulder,

"You sure, Princess?" She asked you, squeezing your shoulder. You looked up at her with an annoyed look on your face, you stood up shaking her hand off your shoulder. You observed her for a moment, she had in the same black earrings as yesterday, and had on the same black rings. You noticed a tattoo on her hand, it was a heart with an arrow going through it. You could smell her again, she smelt the way she usually smells, of vanilla and coconuts.

"Don't call me that, and yes im fine, now if you'll excuse me I need to use the restroom." You said rolling your eyes, and opening the door. You felt a hand grab your arm stopping you from going in.

"Wait, Im sorry, I kinda bumped into you on purpose. I wanted to talk to you about last night." She said at you, your eyes widened and you shook your head. She looked at you weirdly,

"I don't want to talk about it, now can you please let me go to the bathroom." You said walking through the door, but she didn't let up, she followed you inside.

"Oh come on, who the fuck makes out with someone and leaves just like that, you could at least properly introduce yourself to me." She said going around and stopping in front of you. You looked up at her and looked away,

"I ran out because I didn't like it." You said moving to go to a stall.

"The fuck do you mean 'didn't like it'? Last time I checked you're the one who was moaning during it, not me. Don't lie to me, I wanted to talk to you." You turned back around at that, and you walked up to her. You placed a finger on her chest and looked at her.

"I have no interest in you. We made out once. Thats it. Okay? So leave me alone. Go hang out with your ignorant friend again." You said referring to the person who pushed you yesterday. Mikasa's eyes widened, and you turned around again.

"Well can you at least introduce yourself to me? The right way?" She asked you. You sighed,

"My name is y/n l/n, now please leave me alone." You said going into the stall and closing it behind you. You heard the door to the bathroom open and close, meaning she left.

Mikasa huffed as she walked down the hallway, muttering curse words under her breath. Once she got back to her table she sat in her chair and slouched, crossing her arms.

"You okay, Mika'?" One of her teammates asked. Mikasa sighed and turned her head away, she saw you walking back to your table and rolled her eyes,

"Don't wanna talk about it." She huffed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasa laid on her bed in her shared dorm, she tossed a tennis ball up into the air and let it come down before catching it. She heard the door open and she looked over and saw Ymir, her teammate and roommate walk in.

"Hey." Ymir greeted, while closing the door and and putting her bag down on the bed.

"Hey, how's your stomach?" Mikasa asked, while tossing the tennis ball to Ymir. She caught it and threw it back.

"Its fine, I have some bruising on my rib, they said that if I want to play again I'll have to wear this stupid bandage." She said holding up the bandage, Mikasa shook her head,

"Wanna go kick around on the field? We can practice penalties if you want?" She asked Ymir, who nodded in agreement. Mikasa got up off the bed,

"Get dressed and meet me out by the vending machines, I'll get you your favorite." She winked at Ymir, 

"Whatever, bring your sunscreen, its hot out." Ymir said. Mikasa nodded and grabbed the sunscreen out of her bag and left out the door to head to the vending machines.

While Mikasa was at the vending machines getting drinks and snacks, Ymir was having a hard time putting on the bandager the doctor gave her.

"Stupid piece of shit come on!" She yelled trying to get it on, when it finally worked she sighed, and pulled her shirt over top of the bandage. She grabbed her bag and left to meet Mikasa at the vending machines.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Mikasa and Ymir arrived at the field they got the ball out and started kicking it to each other for a little warm up. They had both applied heavy amounts of sunscreen on so they did not get burnt. 

"So, did you ask her out yet?" Mikasa asked kicking the ball back to Ymir. Ymir raised an eyebrow,

"What are you talking about?" She asked, Mikasa rolled her eyes, stopping the ball underneath her foot when Ymir passed it back to her,

"Dude, Im talking about Historia, she clearly likes you, she went to check on you at the doctors office. You two are in love, ask her out already." She replied, kicking the ball up and juggling it around a little bit. She heard Ymir sigh,

"I want to ask her out, but it just seems that she's not interested in me." Ymir said, her head hanging low,

"Trust me, she definitely likes you, give it a try." Mikasa replied, kicking the ball up into her hands, "Lets go practice some penalties, championship is in a few weeks and we definitely can't risk losing over penalties." She continued walking over to the goal while putting her gloves on. Ymir followed her over to the goal and sat the ball on the penalty spot while she waited for Mikasa to get ready.

"You know, I saw that girl staring at you the whole game last night, is she another one of your old hookups?" Ymir asked, taking a shot on Mikasa when she was ready. Mikasa quickly caught the ball and rolled it back to Ymir.

"Nah, met her yesterday morning, she and her friend were in some argument with Kinsey, had to break them up." She answered, catching the ball again after Ymir kicked it.

"Well is she gonna be a new hookup?" Ymir asked, wiggling her eyebrows at Mikasa. Mikasa shook her head,

"Don't think so, she's not interested in me, I mean, she's hot yeah, but she needs to be interested in me." She said getting up off the ground and throwing the ball towards her friend.

"What tells you that she's not interested?" Mikasa sighed,

"She held her ground against me, I can't just hook up with her, you know? She has to want it, she's different" Ymir scoffed at that,

"You think that she's different because she isn't running into your arms pleading for you to fuck her? You know you should really try dating, might change your life." Ymir said, kicking the ball into the top right corner, sinking it in the net.

"Who are you to talk about dating? You haven't even asked Historia out yet." Mikasa countered throwing the ball at Ymir's face, she caught it before it hit her.

"Okay you are right, if you want her to want you, why not make her jealous?" Ymir suggested. Mikasa raised an eyebrow in her direction.

"What do you mean by jealous?" She asked

"I mean like, get a new girlfriend or something, I have a friend who I surely know wouldn't mind fake dating you for a bit." Ymir smirked, spinning the ball on her finger.

"I'll think about it." Mikasa said, diving towards the ball Ymir hit to the corner of the net.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think she has instagram? Maybe she posts a bunch of pics of her at the gym." Sasha said wiggling her eyebrows. After you, Sasha, and Historia got done at the diner, you and Sasha went back to your dorm. You two were currently sitting on your bed looking through social media. You told Sasha about how you and Mikasa made out, and about what went on in the bathroom earlier.

"I will not be going through someones social media, and even if she does have it she probably doesn't post anything interesting." You said, you clicked over to the explore page on Instagram and looked through. 

"Are her abs not interesting enough for you? Because every time she is around you can't seem to keep your eyes off of them." Sasha said rolling her eyes. You pushed her shoulder causing her to fall off the bed. She landed with a loud 'thud'. You laughed while Sasha pouted.

"That wasn't nice." She said pouting, you kept on laughing and you saw her cross her arms and look away. Suddenly she got up and jumped up right in the air, she grabbed your arm,

"Look her up right now." She said tugging on your arm, smiling brightly. You gave her a confused face,

"What- why?" Sasha rolled her eyes at you,

"Just do it! Look up her full name!" You hesitated but obliged, you looked up Mikasa's full name in the instagram search bar. An account came up and you clicked on it. She had 579 followers, but she was only following 63 people.

"She only has three posts? Yikes." Sasha said laughing, you rolled your eyes and clicked on one of her posts, you and Sashas eyes both grew wide.

"Woah, Okay I wasn't expecting that." Sasha said covering her mouth with her hand. Mikasa's latest post had been a picture that looked to be taken at a party, a guy was standing on a pool table with his ass hanging out of pants while Mikasa stood behind him pouring a drink all over her face. You and Sasha were both probably too traumatized to laugh.

"Okay..um next post." You said scrolling down to the next post. The next post wasn't that bad compared to the other one, it was just a picture of Ymir swinging her shirt around in the air , luckily she had a sports bra on under it. The next post was just Mikasa posing with a soccer trophy with her teammates crowded around her, she had a bright smile on her face. She looked happy, it made you smile. Sasha sighed,

"Im really disappointed, we didn't get to see any sexy gym pictures." She said dropping her head. You scoffed,

"Oh please, you have Connies gym pictures to look at." Sasha smiled at you and pulled out her phone,

"You are so right!" She said while scrolling through her photos on her phone to find pictures of Connie. You laughed and clicked off of Mikasa's profile while shutting your laptop.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uh dude?" Mikasa said, poking Ymir on the shoulder, they were currently walking back from the showers on campus.

"Whats wrong?" Ymir asked turning to look at Mikasa.

"Why does it say 'badbitchgirl213' viewed my profile on instagram?" She asked Ymir holding up her phone, Ymir squinted at the screen reading the name,

"What kind of name is 'badbitchgirl213'? Sounds like a 5 year old. Click on their profile." Ymir said, looking over Mikasa's shoulder. She clicked on the profile and was brought to a screen that said 'This account is Private'. She scoffed and turned her phone off.

"Guess it is a 5 year old." She said walking towards their dorm. Ymir nodded,

"Guess so. You should probably put your account on private too, what if a bunch of that persons friends come and raid your profile?" Ymir suggested, unlocking the door and walking in.

"Yeah you are probably right." Mikasa agreed taking her phone out and going back on instagram to make her account private. Once she did just that she turned off her phone and threw her bag on her bed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You heard your phone alarm go off, you reached over to turn it off, when you picked it up you saw the time was 11am. You started to panic and you quickly got out bed, you ran over to Sashas bed and shook her awake.

"Sash'! Sash'! Get up we are late!" She turned over with her arm over her eyes.

"Go away Shrek play times over." She groaned turning back around, you raised an eyebrow and turned her over again.

"Sasha im not Shrek. We are late for school and you need to get up now." You said while running over to your closet to grab clothes. You grabbed the quickest outfit you could find and quickly put it on. You saw Sasha getting up slowly. You grabbed your bag and opened the door,

"Im gonna go get us something to eat, meet me in class." You said before running out, you ran down the halls avoiding students and teachers in your way. Once you got to the food court you ran into a line at Chic-fil-a. 

"Oh, fancy seeing you here." You turned around was faced with Mikasa. You rolled your eyes,

"Did you just wake up? Your hair looks like it hasn't been brushed in 12 years." She said pointing to the side of your head, you glared at her and tried to smooth out your hair. You saw Mikasa smirk,

"Nice hickeys by the way." She said turning away from you, your eyes widened and you tried to look down at your neck. You realized you forgot to put concealer over them to cover them up. You turned and glared at Mikasa,

"Why are you such a bitch, I thought people said you quiet around here, not this bitchy." You said, poking her arm. She looked at you with wide eyes,

"Oh so it's like that now? And yeah, I am usually quiet, I only talk to certain people." She said, she turned and started to order her food.

"Let me guess, you only talk to every girl you see." You said rolling your eyes and ordering your food. She turned to look at you once you were done,

"No, only the pretty ones." She replied, grabbing her food, and turning to grab a napkin. You felt heat rushing to your cheeks, but you just scoffed.

"Whatever, I need to bring this to my friend, so if you'll excuse me." You said walking past her, she turned and looked at you as you left, shaking her head.


	4. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No, you are not getting married.

It was the weekend, Saturday to be exact, you and Sasha were currently getting ready for a wedding party. You and Sasha had decided on wearing matching red dresses. The wedding was for Connies dad, Connie had invited you two because you were his closest friends. He didn't seem too pleased with the woman his dad was marrying, but he went on with it. Sasha was gonna be there for him all through it. After putting on your makeup and choosing a pair of heels to go with your outfit, you grabbed your purse and stuffed your present inside of it. You ended up getting Connie a nice new silver chain, while Sasha got him a matching ring to go with the ring she was wearing now. Sasha turned to you, her eyes gleaming,

"You ready to go?" She asked, picking up her purse, you nodded and walked towards the door while turning the lights off and closing the door. You two walked down to Sashas car and put your purses in the backseat before going and sitting up front. Sasha settled in the driver's seat and turned on the car, you grabbed the aux cord and started blasting music, jamming out all the way there.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dude hurry up! We are gonna be late!" Ymir yelled from outside the door, she was dressed in a black suit, with a sleek white tie, finishing it off with some black dress shoes. She impatiently checked her watch as she waited for Mikasa to finish getting ready.

"If you don't hurry up Connie will get mad at us!" Mikasa heard Ymir yell through the door. Mikasa finished tying her tie and she opened the door, while grabbing her dress jacket.

"Jeez dude can you be any louder?" She said, flicking Ymir's head. Ymir rolled her eyes,

"Come on we gotta go, Historia is waiting for me at the party." Mikasa laughed and followed Ymir down the hall. Like Ymir, Mikasa was dressed in a black suit and black dress shoes, but with a red tie. They both looked astonishingly good, they would sure turn a few heads. They headed out to Mikasa's car, Ymir put the presents in the back while Mikasa got in the drivers seat and started the car. She teasingly moved the car back a bit while Ymir was putting the stuff in the back, Ymir almost fell over from the force of the car hitting her knee. Mikasa heard Ymir yell.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Mikasa laughed at that, and she saw Ymir get in the passenger seat,

"You fucking idiot, how do you even have a license?" Mikasa turned and glared at Ymir,

"Like you are a better driver than me, you act like you didn't total your moms car when you first got your license." Mikasa said, half joking but also half serious. Ymir scoffed and turned to face the window, crossing her arms. Mikasa laughed and turned on the radio.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Surprisingly, Mikasa and Ymir arrived to the party before You and Sasha did. That most likely happened because Mikasa was driving 13 mph over the speed limit. Mikasa and Ymir walked into the party gifts in hand, they had gotten Connie some of his favorite bourbon and vodka.

"Hey guys! Looking nice!" Connie said greeting the two when they walked in, he gave them both a quick hug,

"You too Connie." They both said. He lead them over to the table where the gifts were and they placed them on the table. Ymir yelped when someone jumped onto her back and clung onto her, a kissed was pressed to her cheek. Ymir turned and looked over her shoulder to be faced with a blonde beauty and she smiled. Historia jumped off her back and Ymir turned around to give her a hug. 

"Hey His', looking good." Ymir said smirking, eyeing the blonde up and down, Christa smiled,

"You look quite dashing yourself." She replied, trailing a finger down Ymir's tie. She leaned up and placed a kiss on the brunettes cheek. Mikasa gagged,

"Get a room you two." She said, Historia laughed and leaned up to hug Mikasa,

"Its good to see you too Mikasa." Mikasa smiled and hugged her back, she looked over to Ymir and gave her a knowing look. Ymir shook her head. When Historia let go, Mikasa let her eyes scan the room, they landed on Connie. He looked to be kissing someone, when he pulled away she realized it was the girl she ran into the other day, Sasha, she thinks, if she can remember her name correctly. Mikasa's eyes shifted over to the person standing next to Sasha, and she smirked when she realized it was you. She turned to Ymir and Historia,

"Hey guys, I'll be right back." She said, the two nodded and Historia continued to feed some chocolate bites into Ymir's mouth. Mikasa walked over to where you, Sasha, and Connie were standing. She walked up and stood right next to you bumping her shoulder into you on purpose, you turned to look at her and she looked back at you, she gave you a smile. You couldn't help but smile back. You admired her outfit, it looked nice on her, she wore the same black earrings and rings she wears all the time. You started to think that she never takes them off. Connie turned to you guys,

"Oh, hey Mikasa." He said, smiling at her, Sasha looked at Connie confused,

"Wait, you know her?" She asked pointing to Mikasa. Connie nodded laughing,

"Yeah, I thought you knew that?" He asked with a confused look on his face, Sasha shook her head. Mikasa turned to you and put her mouth to your ear,

"Follow me." She said turning around and walking outside towards the backyard where the dance floor was. You turned and followed her, ignoring the look Sasha gave you. You met with Mikasa at a table,

“What do you need?" You asked, grabbing a chocolate strawberry and popping it into your mouth. Mikasa watched you closely as you did so,

"I don't really need anything, just wanted to talk to you." She said smirking, you could feel heat coming to your cheeks, "You look nice, noticed you and Sasha matching." She finished, grabbing the strap of your dress and tugging on it then letting go, it slapped back down onto your skin and you yelped. 

"I was about to tell you that you looked nice too but now I don't think I'm going to do so." You said, pushing her shoulder, Mikasa knew you were serious but it came out with a teasing tone. She looked over to the dance floor, it was a more slow song, couples were slow dancing on the dance floor. She held her hand out in front of you,

"Would you like to dance?" She asked you, raising her eyebrow. 

"Seriously?" You asked, she nodded her head. You hesitantly took her hand and let her lead you over to the dance floor. She laced your fingers together and rested her right hand upon your waist. You lifted your hand so it rested on her shoulder while you swayed quietly back and forth. It was quiet, Mikasa liked it, so did you. Being in each others presence lifted each of your spirits, it made you both feel happy, no matter how much you irritated each other. Her hand slid to your lower back, she pulled you against her and rested her head on your shoulder. You were sure your body temperature was on fire right now, and your hand went up farther to rest on the back of her neck. She turned and placed a soft kiss on your cheek, your hand tightened on her neck. Her thumb ran softly over your hand, stroking the smooth skin. You shivered, and turned and stuffed your head into the crook of her neck. You took in her scent, _she smells different_ , not that different, but different. You smelt vanilla with a mix of lavender, you could faintly smell the coconut, but it was there.

"You okay?" You heard her ask, you nodded and felt her hand squeeze your hand. You heard the song end and a more upbeat song start to play. She pulled away from you and stood in front of you,

"Well, that was fun. Want to go get a drink?" She asked you, you felt very hot, but you nodded your head. You followed her over to where the drinks were, she poured you a shot but you refused, 

"Oh come on, let loose a little, you're so uptight." She said, pushing the drink in front of you. You shrugged your shoulders and grabbed it and downed it fast. You waved your hand at her indicating that you wanted another one, she poured it and you downed that one quicker than the last. You took the bottle out of her hand and drank right out of it. Her eyes widened as she watched you chug the drink, once you finished it you slammed it on the table and tried to walk over to where the food was. You stumbled with every step you took, wearing heels didn't make it much easier to walk since the alcohol was already in effect. Mikasa quickly caught up with you and grabbed your arm,

"Woah okay maybe you should sit down." She said taking you over to a chair and pushing you down onto it. You shook your head and pointed over to the food. She rolled her eyes and grabbed a bottle of water off the drinks table, she opened it for you and shoved it into your hands.

"Drink. Now." She said, you lifted it to your mouth and sipped it, but quickly put it down on the table next to you. You got up and pushed past Mikasa so you could go over to the food. You stumbled again and she grabbed your waist from behind so she could steady you. You turned and looked at her, patting her cheek before you leaned down and took off your heels so you could attempt to walk better. You walked slightly better, stumbling a little less. When you reached the food you grabbed a chocolate covered raspberry and stuffed it into you mouth. You moaned, and Mikasa's eyes widened from where she was standing behind you.

"Y-you have t-to try this!" You said shoving a raspberry in her face, your words slurred. She put your hand down,

"Okay thats enough let's go." She said grabbing your arm and attempting to bring you upstairs.

"You know your r-really hot." You slurred while running a hand down her tie. She narrowed her eyes at you,

"That drink you gave me wasn't shit! I can't even feel it!" You said leaning against Mikasa, you began to twirl around in her arms like you two were dancing. You sang, no slurred, 'Under The Sea' from The little Mermaid while twirling around Mikasa. She followed your movements with her eyes and she held in a laugh. She grabbed your shoulders to stop your movements and she put an arm under your legs and lifted you up bridal style. 

"Woo! This is fun!" You screamed while she carried you up the stairs. The two of you were getting looks from everyone, weird looks and amused ones. Mikasa rolled her eyes and opened the door to a room and laid you on the bed. 

"Are you gonna have sex with me?" You asked looking up into her eyes while looping your arms around her neck. She looked down at you with a horrendous look on her face,

"What! No! You're drunk. Take a nap." She said putting a hand on your face and pushing your head down into the mattress.

"I've a-always wanted you to fuck me." You said, your eyelids drooping shut a little. She looked down at you surprised, and she laid down next to you. You snuggled into her side, and she draped an arm around your waist. Your eyes closed and you felt yourself drifting off.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasa woke up first, she reached into her jacket pocket, got out her phone and checked the time, it was 10:00pm. The party was still going on, but not as many people were there, Mikasa got up and went down the stairs to see if Ymir and Sasha were here, she saw no sign of Sasha, which meant her and Connie probably snuck off into his bedroom. She looked around for Ymir and saw no sign of her, she walked over to the window to see if Historia's car was still outside, which it wasn't. She figured Ymir left with Historia, so she walked back to the room where you were sleeping. She stood next to the bed and lifted you up so you were sitting upright. She took off her dress jacket and put it around you before lifting you up bridal style and carrying you back down the stairs and out into the large driveway. She didn't know where your heels were so she just left without them. She took her car keys out of her pocket and unlocked the car before going around to the passenger side and opening the car door. She set you down in the seat and placed a kiss to your forehead, she buckled you up and went back around to the drivers side before getting in and starting the car.

When Mikasa arrived at campus, she parked her car and got out. It was really dark outside, it had taken a little while to get home since Mikasa drove slower this time, sure to not wake you up. She went to the passenger side and opened the car door. You looked to be still asleep so she picked you up again and locked the car. She took you upstairs to her dorm room, she knocked to check if Ymir and Historia were in there, when she got no response she opened the door and closed it behind her with her foot. She walked over and laid you down on her bed, taking her dress jacket out from under you. Unbeknownst to her, you had just woken up, and your eyes opened slowly. Mikasa had turned around, you saw her put her jacket on a table. When you saw her start to loosen her tie your eyes widened.

_Oh God._

You watched as she took her tie off and set it on the table with her jacket. She then started to unbutton her shirt, and your body started to feel really hot, you and to force yourself to not move around under the covers. When she finished unbuttoning it, you were exposed to a full set of abs that looked like they were sculpted by Picasso himself. Your body felt like it was on fire, you watched as she took her button up off and was left standing in a white bra, and just her pants. Her muscular arms were on full display and you found yourself tracing the strong lines of her shoulders with your eyes.

You closed your eyes again, invading her privacy was wrong, but it felt so right. You heard more rustling, and a belt being undone. You could tell she was walking around, the vibrations of her footsteps spread all through the bed. After a minute you could feel the bed dip beside you. You felt yourself being lifted up by strong arms and a body replacing yours on the bed. She shifted so that she was laying on the bed and you were laying on her chest. She wrapped her arms around your waist a pressed a kiss against your head. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You woke up to the sound of drawers opening and loud footsteps across the carpet. You turned over to see Mikasa pulling a shirt over her heard, she turned to look at you,

"Oh good, you're up. Get up, Sasha has been blowing up your phone. You need to get back to your dorm." She said pulling the covers off of you. You desperately clawed back for them, it felt like it was below 0 degrees in her dorm. Mikasa put on her vans and opened the door, she leaned against the wall impatiently while she waited for you to get out of the bed. She was wearing a tight fitting grey nike t-shirt, with black sweatpants and her vans, while also wearing the same accessories as always, you tried not to stare. You got up slowly and made your way to the door. Your head hurt, bad, and you didn't remember anything from last night except for when you two danced and your arrival at the party. As you walked through the door your eyes snapped to Mikasa's,

"Why am I in your dorm?! Did you sleep with me?! And where are my shoes?!" You asked her panicking, you backed away from her. She shut the door,

"Relax dude, I didn't sleep with you, you are in my dorm because I didn't know where yours was, I had no where else to take you. And don't ask me about your shoes because you are the one who took them off last night." She said holding out some Advil and a water bottle. You took it and popped the Advil into your mouth and taking a sip of the water. You started walking towards your dorm with Mikasa following closely behind.   
  


"So what happened last night?" You asked pulling out your phone, you saw all the missed texts and calls from Sasha, "She is quite persistent." You mumbled to yourself. 

"Well basically, you got drunk as fuck, ate almost a whole basket of chocolate raspberries, I ended up having to take you upstairs at the party so you could take a nap. I took you here, and we cuddled." She said smiling at you, you held a hand against your forehead,

"I wasn't embarrassing, was I?" You asked, stopping in front of the door to your dorm. Mikasa gave you a look, and your face dropped,

"Oh my God, what did I say?" You asked grabbing your arm, she shook her head, you frowned.

"Oh come on! Please tell me what I did!" You pleaded, looking at her with puppy dog eyes. She smirked,

"You said I was hot, then you said you always wanted me to fuck you." She said, amusement clear in her tone. You turned away from her gaze and you got the key to the door out and opened it. Sasha immediately got out of her bed when she saw you, she ran up to you and gave you a quick hug before checking all over your face. She squished your cheeks and even checked in your hair. She then turned to Mikasa, who was leaning on the door frame, her eyes grew wide when Sasha stalked up to her.

"Did you do anything to her?! I swear if you -" You grabbed Sashas arm, cutting her off, Mikasa's expression softened.

"Relax Sash', she actually helped me if anything." You said eyeing Mikasa up and down. Sasha relaxed and went back down to sit on her bed,

"Okay well, I'll be on my way now, see ya ladies." Mikasa said before closing the door and most likely retreating to go to the soccer field.

You sat on your bed and plopped down, Sasha walked over to you and leaned over you, you raised a brow,

"So, what did you two do while I was gone?" She asked, squinting her eyes at you, you laughed and sat up, poking your friend in the stomach.

"We danced, and talked." You said shrugging, you moved over to your closet to pick out some new clothes since you were still wearing the same thing from last night. "I don't remember anything past the point where I got drunk, but she told me what happened. And apparently I said some pretty embarrassing stuff." You turned and eyed Sasha,

"Enough about me, where did you go last night missy?" You pointed a finger at Sasha. She blushed and looked away,

"Connie and I just went up in his room to talk, thats it." You raised a brow, but nodded your head. Sasha couldn't tell if you believed her or not, but the truth is, Sasha and Connie had, as Connie would call it, "really fire sex". You picked out a pair of comfy pants to go with a nice t-shirt and quickly put them on. You picked your phone up off the bed and noticed a bit of dirt on your screen, 

"Hey Sash', do you still have those electronic wipes?"

"Yeah, they are on the table." She pointed to the table and you got up to retrieve them. You popped your all red case off your phone and noticed a note that was wedged between the back of your phone and the back part of the case. You picked up the note and opened it,

_Call me ;) 824-773-1111_

_\- the girl of your dreams_

You smiled as you read it and shook your head, _what an idiot_. You cleaned off your phone before putting the case back on. You opened the contacts app and quickly added Mikasa's number in, too nervous to text her right now, you sat on your bed and opened your laptop, typing in Netflix in the search bar. Sasha jumped on the bed next to you and snuggled up to your side as you clicked on your favorite show and picked up where you left off.


	5. Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains sexual content!! And since y'all really want that tongue piercing..

Loud moans and whimpers filled the room. Annie shuddered as Mikasa kissed down her stomach, hitting every nerve while rubbing Annies hips with her hands. The two were in an empty classroom, running into each other in the hallway turned to hot sex in an empty classroom nearby. Where anyone could walk in at any second. Mikasa leaned up and covered Annies loud mouth with her hand, Annie squirmed against the hard desk beneath her.

"If you don't shut up we will get caught." Mikasa growled at Annie before leaning back down to place an opened mouth kiss on Annies inner thigh. She put the shorter girls legs up onto her shoulders and sat up on her knees. She grabbed Annies ankles and slowly started to run her fingers down the shorter girls legs. The blonde almost moaned loudly, but she kept her mouth shut. The grey eyed girls grip tightened around the shorter girls legs, she yanked Annie forward more, causing Annies legs to hook around Mikasa's neck. When she reached Annies dripping wet core, she stopped and looked up at her,

"Beg." She demanded, wrapping a hand around Annies throat. The shorter girl quivered, 

"P-please" Mikasa squeezed the sides of the blondes throat, earning a groan. Annie wasn't usually submissive like this, she hated being so vulnerabel, but yet again,

_Anything for Mikasa, right?_

Annie felt as if the situation was unfair, since she was the only one undressed. Mikasa was still fully dressed in her clothes, her shirt was pushed up a bit to reveal her midsection, that was all. Mikasa smirked and dropped her head to Annies pussy, swiping her tongue through the wetness. She looked up to see Annie looking back down at her. She gripped onto Annies thighs to hold her in place while she devoured her. Mikasa groaned at the taste, her swipes were precise, and she hit all the right spots using just the tip of her tongue. She went in light circles around Annies swollen clit, she felt the blonde almost melt in her arms. She heard Annie moan loudly, and Mikasa pushed her face further into Annies core. Pulling away from Annie, Mikasa leaned up so she was face to face with her, and without a warning she shoved two fingers inside of the blue-eyed girl. She put her hand over Annies mouth to silence her as she picked up her thrusts, Annie was sure her walls were being destroyed by the taller girls aggressive thrusts. Mikasa's fingers were knuckle deep inside of her, Annie thanked God that Mikasa was using her right hand instead of her left.

Mikasa wore her rings on her left hand, and Annie doesn't think she could physically handle the added on heat of the metal rings pounding inside of her. She heard Mikasa's loud grunts come from above her, Annie thought she was about to come just from those sounds alone. _BEEP_. Annie and Mikasa both looked over to the table next to them, where Mikasa's phone was. The shorter girl looked up to the girl on top of her and cupped her face, turning Mikasa's head towards her, 

"Ignore it." She encouraged, Mikasa started her rough thrusts again. Though, she quickly stopped when her phone went off again. She groaned and leaned over to grab it. She looked at the notification and saw it was from an unknown number, she opened the text,

 _Hey, its your fav, want to go out on a double date with Sasha and Connie tonight?_ _8:00pm?_

Mikasa smiled as she read your text, she typed slowly with one hand while her other was still deeply buried inside of Annie. The whole time Mikasa texted, Annie was looking up at her with an annoyed look on her face, she rolled her eyes and looked away. She felt Mikasa take her fingers out, and Annie snapped her eyes to meet Mikasa's face, the taller girl got off her and pulled her shirt down, she put her fingers that were drenched in Annies wetness inside her own mouth. She licked her fingers clean before shooting a text back at you.

_Sure, want me to pick you up?_

Mikasa looked up from her phone and locked eyes with Annie,

"Sorry shorty, duty calls." She said waving and leaving the classroom, leaving Annie naked and incredibly horny on top of a desk.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mikasa walked down the hall towards her dorm, and her phone beeped,

_If you would please :)._

Mikasa smiled and stuffed her phone back in her pocket before getting the key to her dorm out. She unlocked the door and walked in to find Historia and Ymir, sound asleep on Ymir's bed. Historia's head was underneath Ymir's shirt and their legs were tangled together, both of them facing the wall. Mikasa smiled at the cute action and pulled her phone out, she took a picture and sent it to Ymir, _I'll definitely be using that against her sometime,_ she thought.

Mikasa flopped down onto her bed and closed her eyes. Her thoughts were invaded with you. She thought you were the most beautiful being in the world, not just in the world, in the universe. Mikasa had never told anyone, but after she got her heart shattered to pieces by an old partner, she started to believe that love was stupid, and it was a mindless game. She thinks that everyone was hardwired to desire, and love was just something found in a movie, that it was something passed down from generation to generation. Wearing out over time. Being cheated on twice made her feel like shit, so she started sleeping around with people, fulfilling her desire. Mikasa had trust issues, but she would never admit it.

Mikasa hates being so attached, usually people were attached to her, not the other way around. She was vulnerable to your touch, and every time you spared a glance at her, or even said her name, she drew closer to you. As cheesy as it sounds, Mikasa feels as if she can trust you, trust _someone_ , for the first time in a long time.

Though, Mikasa believes that you deserve so much better than her, if you found out that she sleeps with as many people as she does, you would probably hate her. She was worried that you would think you were just going to be another hookup for her, you were so much more than that to her. Despite only knowing each other for a few weeks, you were both ultimately drawn to each other, the desire went both ways, effecting each of you. 

She opened her eyes, and she looked over to Ymir and Historia, who were still sound asleep. She frowned and turned back over, she wanted special moments like that with you. It was no doubt Ymir and Historia were in love, she didn't know if Ymir had asked Historia out since their talk at the field. They looked and acted like a couple, it was almost like they didn't need to ask each other out and they were already dating.   
  
Mikasa sighed and laid down on her bed, turning to the wall and closing her eyes.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have you ever thought about getting a tongue piercing?" Ymir asked from her seat on her bed, Historia had left a little while ago, Mikasa turned around once she finished putting her shirt on,

"What?" Ymir continued to type on her laptop and she looked up at Mikasa,

"You know, like a tongue piercing. To make it even better, how about a vibrating tongue piercing." Ymir suggested, wiggling her eyebrows. Mikasa scoffed and shook her head,

"Y/n wouldn't like that." She said, putting on a leather jacket. Ymir got up from the bed and walked over to a table, where her headphones sat. She grabbed them and walked back over to her bed before stopping and grinning.

"Seriously? Chicks dig tongue piercings. I bet if I got one, Historia would be all over me. Y/n would surely like it." Ymir stated, clasping her hands together. "Just think about it, okay? Im going over to Jean's tomorrow after practice to get a new tat, so if you ever wanna come Im sure he can get you a piercing, if you want." She finished, putting on her headphones and clicking on Spotify. Mikasa turned towards the door and she felt a small smile touch the corner of her lips, she opened the door and starting heading towards your dorm. 

Maybe Mikasa would go to Jeans and get a tongue piercing, maybe even a new tattoo. She wasn't sure if you'd agree with the idea, but yet again, not all of her decisions revolved around you. She felt guilty about what happened with Annie a few hours ago, it wasn't about leaving Annie, it was about how she did it to avoid her feelings for you. Mikasa pursed her lips and pointed her head downwards, her grip tightened around her phone.

When she reached your door she shook her head and put a small smile her face. You heard a knock and you got up and opened the door, you squealed and pulled the girl into a hug. You pulled away and examined what she was wearing, a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath, paired with black jeans and a pair of vans. You noticed a necklace around her neck, it looked to be a lock pendant, with a key hole at the bottom. Your gaze ran up her neck to her face, where she raised her eyebrows,

"You ready to go? We have to hurry up or we will be late. Traffic is gonna get bad soon." She commented moving out of door way, you walked through and closed the door behind you before turning and locking it.

"Lets go." You said, she walked closely next to you, your hands brushing with each step. Mikasa turned her head to the side so you couldn't see her blush, she pulled your pinky through hers and held tightly. You were confused, such a small, but cute action made you turn your head towards Mikasa. One second she was a jackass with devilishly good looks, but the next minute it was like she was a small kitten looking for affection. It seemed that you were one of the only people who experienced both sides of Mikasa, since she was normally quiet in class and didn't talk to many people. You liked being one of the only people to experience Mikasa's soft side. When you reached the door Mikasa pulled it open and held it for you while you walked through and out of the building. 

Mikasa pulled out her car keys and unlocked it, as you walked towards the passenger side of the car you ran an hand along the side of her car, admiring it. She had a Honda Hybrid, it looked to be a newer version, it was a nice shiny red. You opened the car door and sat down in the passenger side while Mikasa got in the drivers seat, she turned on the car and backed out of the parking spot. She placed her right hand on the headrest behind you and leaned over to look back as she backed out, her face being too close to yours, you turned your head away and looked out the window.

When she finally backed out, she headed for the highway that led downtown. You turned your head slightly to look at Mikasa, her left hand was gripping the wheel while the other was situated on the gear lever. You tried to ignore the veins jutting out of Mikasa's hand when she gripped the steering wheel tighter, but oh was it hard. Your head turned back towards the window again, and you sighed loudly.

"Are you okay?" Mikasa questioned, her gaze shifting to you and back to the road quickly. You hummed in response, not bothering to look at Mikasa. A smirk tugged at your lips as you heard her huff, you were gonna play hard to get. Mikasa moved a hand over to your thigh and squeezed, your pulse quickened and your face heated. You let out a small squeak as her hand moved closer towards your inner thigh, she rubbed her fingers against the fabric of your jeans and squeezed again. Your pulse thrummed loudly, your soul attempted to leave your body.

Mikasa removed her hand after a moment, and your breathing started to slow back down to how it normally was. She turned up the radio and leaned back in her seat, keeping her left hand firmly on the wheel. You pulled out your phone and opened twitter, trying your best to not look at the girl next to you. She began to worry, she hoped no one told you about her sleeping around. She figured that you knew about it a little bit, you did see a girl sitting on her lap at a party. But she wanted to be the one to tell you about it, not anyone else.

"Are you mad at me?" Mikasa whispered, her hand tightening around the wheel, knuckles turning white. You turned to look at her and saw her looking back at you. You quickly shook your head and turned back down to look at your phone, Mikasa winced and forwarded her gaze back to the road ahead. The two of you sat silently while the radio played and you entered downtown. 

You arrived slightly late and Mikasa went around and opened the car door for you. You smiled softly at the gesture and stepped up onto the curb with Mikasa following behind you. You entered the restaurant and looked around for the other couple. When you saw a frantic hand waving in the air you laughed and tugged on Mikasa's arm, pulling her with you while you walked to the booth Connie and Sasha were seated at. They beamed up at you two,

"Hey guys!" They both greeted, you grinned and got in the booth across from them, you were seated across from Sasha while Mikasa was across from Connie. The two of you greeted the couple back and picked up your menus. When the waitress came over you all ordered drinks, everyone getting a water. After a few minutes the waitress came back and placed the drinks in front of you before making a flirty look towards Mikasa and walking away. You raised an eyebrow and turned your head towards your drink before putting a straw in. You and Sasha had a conversation about your relationship with Mikasa while Mikasa and Connie were invested in a conversation about Soccer.

"I think I really like her, she makes me really happy." You said stirring your drink around with your straw, Sashas eyes glimmered with excitement, she leaned forward on the table crossing her arms,

"So what I'm getting out of this conversation is that you are deeply in love with her? And you want to have sex?" She asked grabbing a piece of bread, you rolled your eyes playfully, but you leaned forward on your hand. Your eyes shifting to Mikasa, who was leaned back against the seat with her arms behind her head still talking to Connie. You crossed your legs and looked back towards Sasha, her eyes looked content, and you giggled,

"Yeah, I think I am in love with her. And yes, she makes me incredibly sexually frustrated." You said rolling your eyes and sipping out of your straw. Sasha laughed and looked towards Mikasa, who was looking at you. Sasha stuffed bread in her mouth while grinning,

"Well, in my opinion, it seems that the feeling is mutual." She commented, nodding her head towards Mikasa. You looked towards her, your gazes connecting. You stared silently into each others eyes for a second, you looked deeply into her grey eyes. They looked full, they were shining and they got darker as each second passed by. Your moment was sadly broken when the waitress interrupted,

"Is everyone ready to order?" She said while looking directly at Mikasa, you all nodded and read off your orders to the woman. When she finished writing she closed her notepad and stuffed it in her pocket. She grinned at Mikasa,

"I will be sure to get all those orders in for you guys." She said before walking away and winking at Mikasa. Mikasa raised an eyebrow and followed the girls movements with her eyes as she walked away. She shook her head before turning back towards the table. Connies eyes were wide, he suddenly leaned forward and squinted at you and Mikasa,

"Just to clarify, this is a double date. So you two are dating right?" He asked looking back and forth between you two. You looked at Mikasa and opened your mouth to say something but nothing came out. Mikasa turned to look at Connie and rubbed the back of her neck,

"We aren't really dating no." She said looking at you out of the corner of her eye. Your face heated and you took a sip at the cold water in front of you, attempting to cool your body. Connie smirked and looked at Sasha, who smirked back at him.

"Aren't really dating? So what you mean is you are technically dating?" He asked, sipping through his straw. Mikasa smiled,

"Well I haven't asked her out yet." She said putting her arm on the table and setting her head in her hand. Your eyes widened and you looked at Sasha, who smiled at you,

"Yet." Sasha said pointing the piece of bread in her hand at you, you put your hand over your face and shook your head, your head perked up when you felt Mikasa shift next to you. She put her arm around the back of the seat next to you, and you shifted your gaze to Sasha who was wiggling her eyebrows at you. You shifted uncomfortably in your seat, and you leaned closer to Mikasa. The waitress came over with plates in hand, carrying your groups food. She placed everyones food in front of them before looking towards Mikasa, though her gaze turned from flirty to angry as she saw Mikasa looking at you. You smirked and placed your hand on Mikasa's chest. The waitress squinted and she looked over to Connie while pursing her lips,

"Enjoy." She huffed out before walking away. Sasha put her hand over her mouth to stop her laugh from reaching the air. Connie cracked a smile and you laughed. Mikasa looked at everyone confused while picking up her burger,

"What happened?" She asked taking a bite, Sasha looked at her and laughed, Mikasa turned to you and raised an eyebrow,

"What did I miss?" She questioned while taking one of your fries, you laughed and shook your head, you reached up and pinched her cheek between your fingers.

"Nothing important." You said while biting into your food, she nodded and turned back to her food, rubbing her cheek. You lifted your head and saw Connie trying to steal one of Sashas fries. She looked over at him and slapped his hand away, he winced and grabbed his hand rubbing it before turning back to his food. Sasha grabbed a fry off her plate and poking Connies cheek with it, he turned his head and bit into it while smiling. You smiled softly and continued eating your food, you turned your head towards Mikasa to see her focused on her food. Your gaze moved to Mikasa's jaw and down her neck, as she chewed and swallowed. You felt your stomach turn and your arousal growing, you tightly closed your thighs. Connies voice sounded and you looked over to him,

"So, I was thinking after this we could all go up to a stargazing spot I know of a bit towards the river. It's not too far from here, but there's no parking there so we would have to take a taxi, I think it could be fun, the stars are especially beautiful tonight." He suggested while looking at everyone, you looked at Mikasa and she looked back at you. You both nodded your heads and turned to Connie,

"Yeah, sounds like fun." You said, finishing off the last bite of your food before relaxing back in your seat, patting your stomach. Mikasa nodded and smiled to herself, biting into an onion ring.

After you all finished your food, a different waitress came over and collect your groups dishes. Sasha smirked at you, you smiled giddily while clasping your hands together and setting them on the table. The waitress set the check on the table while Connie and Mikasa both got their wallets out before putting them onto the check. The waitress grabbed the check and walked away. You grabbed Mikasa's arm and looked up at her with a soft gaze,

"You don't have to pay for mine." She looked down at you and smiled,

"Its my treat." She said, leaning over and giving you a soft kiss on the cheek. You smiled brightly and leant your head on her shoulder, threading your arm through hers and patting her forearm. The waitress came back and left the check on the table, 

"I hope everything was good." She turned to walk away,

"Hey, what happened to the other waitress?" Sasha asked before the current waitress could leave. The waitress turned around and fiddled with her fingers,

"Oh um, she just had a little, fit." She said smiling at Sasha, then turning and walking away. You all burst into fits of laughter while Mikasa sat confused, Connie arose from the booth and stood in front of the table while waiting for Sasha to exit. Mikasa got up too and held a hand out to you to help you up, Connie looked at Mikasa with a surprised face,

"Are you sure you two aren't dating?" He asked, eyeing you two. Mikasa nodded and walked next to Connie before whispering in his ear,

"Yet." She said and walked towards the door, holding it open so the three of you could walk out. Connie stopped on the sidewalk and pulled out his phone. He went to google maps and pulled up the address on his phone. He showed his phone to Mikasa,

"Alright, here's the address, you two get a taxi and Sasha and I will get one." He said before walking over to Sasha. He looked over his shoulder, "Make sure you don't get taken!" He yelled over his shoulder before grabbing Sashas hand and swinging it back and forth through the air.

Mikasa waved down a taxi to the side of the road, she opened the door to let you climb in and she got in after you. You buckled your seatbelt and leant against the door,

"Where to?" The man upfront asked, Mikasa told him the address and he nodded, before closing the tiny door to the barrier that separated the front and backseat to give the people in the backseat some privacy. As the car drove smoothly across the road your head was turned towards the window. Your right hand was laying on the seat in the middle, the same place where Mikasa's left hand was resting. Your pinkies were touching, juts the slightest bit. Mikasa moved her hand farther up yours, and she stroked the back of your hand. You turned your head to face Mikasa, she looked back at you, her eyes traveling down to your legs. You leaned in closer to her, your lips almost touching hers, her hot breath fanning your face. She reached up and cupped the side of your face with one hand, the other went to your waist. 

You leaned in all the way and connected your lips in a soft kiss. She ran her thumb over your cheek and her tongue swiped along your bottom lip before pushing through and exploring your mouth. What was soft quickly escalated into a hot, hungry kiss, a mix of emotions were poured into said kiss. You unbuckled your seatbelt and climbed onto Mikasa's lap, running your fingers through her short hair and scratching at her scalp. Mikasa groaned as you released her lips and started to kiss down her neck, her left hand removed its spot on your waist and reached down to unbuckle her seatbelt as you rutted your hips down against her thigh. She pulled her seatbelt off and grabbed your waist, lifting you up before quickly throwing you down lengthwise on the seat. Without caring if the taxi driver heard you or not, you moaned loudly as Mikasa attacked your neck with her soft lips. Her scent came through your nose, _that lovely smell of coconut and vanilla,_ the smell you were addicted to. She sucked and bit all over your neck, sure to leave marks in her path. Your fingers grasped at her jacket tightly and you winded your legs around her, pulling her impossibly close to you. Her hand trailed down to your thigh, she grabbed the back of it tightly and pushed it upwards, causing your clit to pulsate as her knee rubbed against the fabric of your jeans, right over your inner thighs. 

The taxi driver in the front seat was calmly listening to music while he drove towards the destination, his face turning as he heard strange sounds come from the backseat, he looked back once he encountered a red light. He knocked on the slit that connected the back and front,

"You two okay back there?" When he got no response he looked forward again. "Must be playing candy crush, that game is so goddamn hard." He muttered to himself. 

Mikasa looked up from where she was kissing along your neck and looked out the window, her eyes widened and she placed one last kiss along your pulse point before sitting up and fixing her jacket and pulling her shirt down. You looked at her threw your hands up,

"Why the hell did you stop?" You asked her, leaning up on your elbows, she looked down at you and fixed your sweatshirt, she jerked her head towards the window before sitting back down in her seat and buckling up again.

"As much as I hate to stop, we are almost there. And I don't think the driver would like to see us making out with each other in the backseat." She commented, moving a hand towards you in attempt to help smooth your hair out. You sat up and buckled in again as the taxi stopped along the road, he knocked and opened the slit,

"We are here." He said, holding his hand out. Mikasa pulled out a 50 and put it in the drivers hand. His eyes widened.

"Keep the change, thanks for not interrupting." She said exiting the car, you gave him a smile and exited behind Mikasa.

The two of you walked up the bumpy hill, you could see Sasha and Connie not too far away, laying down on the grass and pointing to the stars. Mikasa grabbed your hand and tugged you over to a doc that sat just above the river and underneath a bed of stars. You both sat down, feet dangling above the water. You gazed up at the stars, and you leant your head on Mikasa's shoulder.

"Connie was right, the stars are really beautiful tonight." You commented, grabbing Mikasa's hands and playing with her fingers. She hummed in agreement, and rested her head on top of yours. The two of you silently sat for a few moments, enjoying each others presence. You focused on her breathing, it was calm and controlled, visual puffs of air came out of her mouth every time she breathed out due to the cold weather. You felt Mikasa move her arm, where she reached into her pocket and pulled out a long rectangular box. She picked her head up off of yours and turned to face you, your eyes widened when you saw the box. 

"Oh my God, you aren't proposing right?" You asked, holding a hand to your face, she laughed and shook her head,

"Wouldn't it be quite weird for someone to propose with a necklace?" She said, opening the rectangular box to reveal a necklace, with a silver key pendant. "I got us matching necklaces, if thats okay. The key actually fits into the lock on my necklace. I hope you like it." She said, rubbing a hand over her face. That seemed to be one of her habits whenever she was nervous, running her hand along the side of her face, it was adorable. You started to tear up, and you held the box in your hand.

"Mikasa, it's beautiful." You took the necklace out of the box and held it up in front of the moonlight, admiring the way the silver key shined. Mikasa grabbed your hand and intertwined your fingers,

"You made me feel something after so long of not feeling at all. You make me really happy." She said grabbing the necklace and hooking it around your neck. She placed a soft kiss to your nape, "Will you be my girlfriend?" She asked, pulling you between her legs. You turned and looked at her, you nodded your head franticly and hugged her tightly.

"Yes I will be your girlfriend." You sobbed quietly into her strong shoulder. You released her and turned back around, laying your back against her chest as she played with your hair.   
  
"I told my mom about you." She said, placing her head down onto your shoulder. You turned around quickly and looked at her your eyes wide, she laughed and booped your nose,

"She thinks you sound amazing, and she can't wait to meet you." You smiled softly at that and placed a kiss to her cold cheek. She hugged you closer and rubbed your arms, attempting to keep you warm in the cold weather. 

"I can't wait to meet her too." You replied, closing your eyes huddling closer to your girlfriend. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that night, Mikasa took you back to your dorm, and the two of you ended the night with a kiss. It was now 12:00pm, and Mikasa and Ymir were running laps around the soccer field, along with their other teammates.

"So you asked her out and she said yes?" Ymir asked, trying to control her breathing while she ran. Mikasa nodded from next to her,

"Yeah, it went well. I really like her." She said falling back on her speed. Ymir patted Mikasa's shoulder,

"Good job cap', and you didn't even have to take up my offer on making her jealous. Im proud of you." She said, stopping her running after she reached the bench, "Are we doing defensive drills today?" She finished. Mikasa shrugged her shoulders,

"Dunno', Coach Hange said they have something special planned for us today." Mikasa replied, taking a water bottle out of a tub and squirting it into her mouth.

"By special they probably mean a beep test." Ymir commented playfully, rolling her eyes and plopping down on the bench. The rest of the team came over to the bench and grabbed some water. Coach Hange walked out of the locker room and onto the field,

"Alright guys! Hows everyone feeling today?" They asked, there was a mixture of responses but most sounded enthusiastic. "We are doing shooting drills today, after that last match I really noticed how much we need to work on our accuracy. Some of you guys like to put more power, than placement. So everyone grab a few balls and go line up in three lines across the goal box. Mikasa, you make sure everyone gets in place, okay?" Mikasa nodded and walked over to get retrieve her gloves. The rest of the players grabbed a few balls and walked over to the half mark, splitting themselves into three different lines. 

"Everyone knows what to do right?" Coach Hange asked, walking up and standing to the side. Everyone nodded their heads and started the drill. The objective of the drill was to work together in a team of three to get the ball in the back of the net. A player on the right side would dribble out towards the top of the 18', and a player from the middle line would stay in their position before getting the ball played to them, they would immediately pass back the ball and run forwards into the 18'. After the middle player passed it back to the player on the right, a player on the left would run down the sideline, asking for a cross. Then, after having the ball crossed over, the middle player would go in for a pass and finish while the right side player would stay for a rebound if necessary. 

They ran the drill for 15 minutes, every time a player got a ball off accuracy and out of range of the net, Coach Hange would add another 3 minutes onto the drill, without any water break. Coach Hange was a nice person, but they ran drills like hell. Water breaks were 30 seconds, and if everyone didn't get over in time, Coach added on 2 sets of bleacher runs after practice.

Mikasa was working left from right, being the only goalkeeper on the team was hard. She didn't mind getting down and dirty on the field, if it meant she got extra appreciation she would take it. She was scared a little bit, in her second year of high school, she cracked her head open on the goal post while doing a dive. The slightest mistake could lead to a huge injury, on any position on the soccer pitch. She was extra careful with her placement of her feet and especially her arms.

When the drill ended they all showered, they only ended up having to do 4 sets of bleacher runs, which everyone was thankful for.

"Alright everyone, good stuff today! I look forward to seeing you guys on Wednesday!" Coach Hange said, before skipping over to their office. Ymir came and patted Mikasa on the back,

"You thought about it yet?" She asked, pulling Mikasa with her as they walked to Ymirs car, Mikasa sighed and looked over, throwing her bag in the passenger seat. 

"Yeah, I think y/n would like it. I'll get one." She replied, Ymir fist pumped the air and got in the car.

"Trust me, she will love it." The freckled girl commented, turning on the radio and heading towards Jeans place.


	6. Piercing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings. :)

"That is gonna look so sick when it's fully healed!" Ymir exclaimed, pulling the ink sack off of her own arm before helping Mikasa pull hers off. Mikasa did go through with the tongue piercing, she even got a new tattoo. Ymir got a tattoo along her left forearm, a simple blue-jay, while Mikasa got a key on her right forearm. Ymir didn't bother to ask Mikasa why she chose to get that tattoo, simply because she already knew the answer. Mikasa sucked in a breath and nodded her head in agreement.

Her tongue was so swollen that she couldn't talk, she wasn't mad though. Jean did quite a good job, on both her tattoo and the tongue piercing. Mikasa hadn't told you the news yet, she wanted to tell you in person, hopefully after everything had healed. The grey-eyed girl opted on ignoring you until her tongue healed, so she didn't make a fool of herself trying to talk to you. Ymir found it quite funny when Mikasa tried to talk, she laughed when Mikasa opened her mouth to speak, but immediately closed it and winced due to the immense pain. Mikasa put her fist up and reached out to hit Ymir,

Ymir's breath hitched and she quickly tried to move away from the hit, holding her hands up. "Okay Okay! Im sorry, chill out!" She screeched backing away from the shorter girl. After Mikasa asked you out, you started becoming more serious, you wore your necklace everyday, and she wore hers.

Mikasa and Ymir shared daily talks with one another, discussing about each others relationships and giving advice if needed. You and Mikasa have only been dating for two days, but it seemed as if it had been much longer. You haven't seen each other since the night Mikasa asked you out, but you both texted frequently, Mikasa was busy with soccer and the gym a lot.

Ymir and Historia were officially a couple now, the brunette finally gained enough confidence to ask the blonde beauty out. Mikasa planned to ignore talking to you for until her tongue healed, so she doesn't make a fool of herself.

Mikasa was pretty scared to see Coach Hange's reaction when they go to practice tomorrow, she didn't know if they would like it or hate it. She was sure Coach Hange would at least like it a little, I mean, its Coach Hange. It wasn't Coach Hange's decision, so their opinion didn't really matter anyway.

Ymir sighed and closed her laptop, "You up for a party tonight?" She questioned, getting out of bed and grabbing the candle that was burning and blowing it out. Mikasa shook her head, she opened her mouth but quickly closed it. Ymir grabbed a piece of paper from her journal and handed it to Mikasa, giving her a pen. The black-haired girl wrote on the paper and handed it to the taller girl,

_Im trying to stay away from parties, I don't feel like going away._

Ymir nodded, "The crew is all gonna be there, even Armin is going, and he hates parties." She replied, tapping away on her phone. Mikasa tilted her head and gave a confused look. "He must only be going because Eren is going to be there, makes sense." The brunette finished, shrugging her shoulders. Mikasa agreed silently, running a hand along her new tattoo. She smiled softly, she had quite a lot to think about, the championship- but most importantly, you. The whole team was fired up for the championship, the soccer group chat was blowing up at the moment, her teammates inspecting the other teams stats, trying to get an idea of what this team is like.   
  


Ymir, who is co-captain, was on her computer looking through the stats of the opposing teams forward. Ymir and Mikasa always inspected certain players on the team, mostly their front line. Not only did they both watch videos of the opposing team, they also watched videos of their own team playing. The duo had gone through many all-nighters watching videos of their own team and opposing teams play, comparing them after, seeing what they can improve. Mikasa and Ymir may not have been the best people inside of class, but oh were they good at leading a soccer team.

They were both persistent, they helped improve the team the best they could. The whole team knows that they liked to party a lot, even that didn't make them slack one bit in the work they put in for the team. If they missed something they were supposed to do, they stayed up all night and did it. Coach Hange admired the way the two girls cared so much about the soccer team, they even noticed that Mikasa seemed to be happier at the last practice. The grey-eyed girl had more pep in her step, she was getting off the ground much faster, and her reflexes were sharper than ever. For Mikasa to be better than she already _was,_ is scary. The girl is an amazing goalkeeper, maybe even one of the best of her time. She could surely go pro if she wanted to, but Mikasa hadn't gotten to that yet.

Hange considered that there may be a special someone involved in the way Mikasa has been acting lately, but they didn't bother to ask. It wasn't their business, so they should leave it be. Ymirs voice sounded through the room,

"Someone on twitter just asked me if I liked cat piss." Ymir said, her lips in a thin line. Mikasa looked up at her and raised an eyebrow, Ymir walked over to Mikasa's bed and showed her the reply. 

_Do you have an interest in cat piss?_

The tweet was put out by someone named 'user128742382', and they had no profile picture. Mikasa shook her head and looked at the rest of the replies under the post, her disgust raising with each reply she read.

"But why cat piss? Out of everything?" Ymir questioned, walking back over to her bed with an annoyed look her face. Mikasa grabbed her tablet and opened ProCreate, ignoring the burning sensation that came from her tongue whenever she sucked lightly. 

Mikasa liked to draw, a lot, it was a small hobby she had. She usually drew on paper, but she didn't want to waste her sketchbook paper so she stuck with her tablet. She liked to sketch people, she has a whole sketch book full of her friends. Mikasa was planning on sketching you whenever you two get more alone time with each other, and not just your face. She wanted to sketch your whole body, see every part of you, draw every precise detail that lingers on your body. 

Ymir was happy to see her best friend acting so fond over a person, especially when it wasn't for sex only. Ymir had experienced all of Mikasa's hook ups, the good and the bad. Usually Mikasa was only in it for the sex, and she would end up leaving the person heartbroken. Ymir didn't know if Mikasa just didn't care, or if she actually didn't realize she was shattering girls hearts into pieces. Mikasa had been sleeping around less for the past few weeks, the only person she's slept with in the past 4 weeks was Annie, and they didn't even get to finish. The brunette was proud of her best friend, proud that she finally found someone worth staying for.

Ymir seemed like the type of person to fuck around with girls, but she didn't, simply because she was pining over Historia for the past few months. Ymir gave little to no attention to any girl, unless it was her teammates or Historia. She didn't fuck around like Mikasa did, she was close to, but she never did. Hookups are risky, you never know what can happen.

Mikasa would usually end up pulling away before she gets too attached to a hook up, Mikasa knows what its like to stick with someone for so long, it always ends in heartbreak. She was confident, in your relationship, she was certain nothing could go wrong, at least not now. Hopefully you weren't too mad about the tongue piercing and tattoo, it hurt like hell getting them. 

Mikasa held her stylus above her tablet, trying to contemplate about what to sketch. She sighed and set her stylus down on the bed, she leaned back against the wall and put her head in her hands. _Were you two moving too fast?_ Mikasa didn't know, but she was already roped up in you, your gorgeous eyes, your bitchy but sweet attitude, she loved it all. It felt like she could talk about you all day, and you have only known each other for a few weeks, yet you two were dating already? 'So this is what fanfics mean about people moving too fast', she thought. She was confused, but she liked it, she liked being angry with herself over you, but at the same time she didn't. She was feeling a mix of emotions, she was so confused.

"You've made me feel something after so long of not feeling at all." Her own words rang in her head like a bell. Repeating over and over again, nonstop. Mikasa closed her eyes, taking in the nice silence. Ymir sat on her bed, watching Mikasa with a confused face.

"Jesus, she's in her feels." Ymir commented quietly, shaking her head and looking back to her own laptop.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"O-okay! Okay! Stop hitting so hard!" Sasha exclaimed, trying to cover her own body with her pillow as you mercilessly hit Sasha with your own pillow. You straddled your friend and pinned her to the ground, putting your pillow down by your side. 

"I win." You said, a cocky smile on your face, Sasha rolled her eyes and pouted. The other girl sat up and wrapped her arms around you and pushing you off of her and onto the ground. Sasha pounded you with her pillow, you tried to squirm out from under your friend, but she kept hitting you. 

"Sasha! Y-you win! Slow down!" You yelled, you tapped your friends arm, indicating that you surrender. Sasha smacked you one last time and got off of you, holding a hand out to help you off the ground. Sasha observed all the feathers on the ground and giggled,

"I am not cleaning those up." She commented, walking past you and tapping your shoulder.

You groaned. "Sasha, Im not cleaning it up either. You started the fight, so you clean it up." You replied, crossing your arms and turning your head away. Your friend plopped down onto her bed and sighed,

"Im so bored." She huffed, slapping her hands over her face. You sat next to her and leaned back against the wall,

"Ask Connie to hang out." You suggested, picking up a feather off of the bed and twirling it between your fingers. You poked Sasha with the feather and she looked up at you from her spot on the bed.

"Connie is getting a new tattoo at Jeans, I won't see him until tomorrow. Have you talked to Mikasa today?" Sasha questioned, sliding off the bed and falling to the ground. You shook your head and stretched your legs out,

"No, I haven't." You answered, turning and kicking your legs up against the wall while hanging your head off the bed. Sasha giggled and stuffed a feather in your nose, causing you to fall of the bed and land on your back.

"Sasha! What the hell?" You exclaimed, taking the feather out of your nose and sitting upright.

"Go hang out with Mikasa, I'm sure she misses you. Connie said that Jean hooked Mikasa up with a cool new tattoo and tongue piercing, you should go over and check it out." Sasha said, wiggling her eyebrows and bumping you with her elbow. You gave her a confused look,

"Wait, she got a tongue piercing?" You asked, scooting closer to your friend, Sasha nodded.

"Not just any tongue piercing, a vibrating one." Sasha answered, smirking at you.

Your breath audibly hitched. _Oh fuck._ You said to yourself, your arousal grew, and you felt a painful throbbing between your legs. You tightly closed your thighs together and you sucked in a breath and touched your necklace. "She didn't tell me she got a new tattoo and tongue piercing." You muttered, closing your thighs together even harder.

"Well apparently she got it last night after her practice, you should talk to her. Wait no, she probably cant talk, you should text her." Sasha said, picking up a few feathers off the ground and throwing them onto her bed. You walked over to your bed and grabbed your phone,

"Wouldn't she have told me before she got it?" You questioned, taking a seat on your bed and opening your messages, Sasha laughed at that.

"Girl, I think it was meant to be a surprise." She said, picking up the last feather and placing it on her bed before she grabbed a handful and tried to stuff them all back in her pillow. 

"Damn pillow." She muttered as she struggled to put the feathers back into its place. 

"If it was supposed to be a surprise then why did you tell me?!" You yelled, getting off of your bed. Sasha turned to look at you, putting her hands up in the air.

"First of all, I didn't know it was a surprise. Im sure its fine, just act surprised when she shows you. Or just point it out yourself." Sasha advised, throwing the pillow down onto the bed with a huff, "Im not sure how it would be a surprise, I heard it gets pretty bad for the next two or three days after a tongue piercing, unless she planned to ignore you for a few days. Anyways, you find it hot, so its no big deal. Just text her." She assured, plucking a feather from your shoulder. 

You walked over to your closet and grabbed a scarf, _not_ your scarf, it was Mikasa's. You had grabbed it from her car without her knowing before walking back into the dorm building, it smelt exactly like her, it was addictive. You wrapped the scarf around your neck and held it closely to yourself, you smiled softly. 

_You two were definitely moving too fast._ Did you care? No. Sure you weren't fully in love, but you were definitely falling for the 5'10 black-haired beauty. How could you not? She was perfect, _as far as you knew._ You still had a lot to learn about Mikasa, the more you knew the more you would fall in love. 

Sasha was confident about your relationship, she had faith, and so did you. It would take time for you and Mikasa to fully fall into line with your relationship, but you both were willing to take the time. 

You stuffed your hands into the pocket of your sweatshirt and huddled your legs closer together, feeling the slickness of your thighs rub together through your sweatpants. You sucked in a breath and clasped your hands together tightly, you were definitely sexually attracted to Mikasa. Maybe it was her broad shoulders and large hands, or the way her biceps strained against her shirt every time she moved. 

Her personality also drew you in, she was quiet but sweet, and she deeply cared about the ones she loved. She was mean at some points, but it was simply tough love. Mikasa was all around amazing, she was so interesting, inside and out. 

Your thoughts were interrupted when Sasha threw your laptop onto your lap and got into bed with you. She opened your laptop and put the password in, immediately opening Netflix when it started.

"Theres a new show on the top 10, we need to watch." Your friend said, clicking on the show and wrapping herself in her blanket. You grabbed some of Sashas blanket and yanked it towards you, the blanket unwrapping from around Sasha. The brunette huffed and crossed her arms, scooting closer to you and laying her head against your arm.

"I hate you." She muttered, rubbing her head along your arm. 

"Love you too, idiot." You replied, leaning back against your pillow.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two days had passed, you had yet to see Mikasa, she was busy with soccer yesterday, so you only texted her. You were walking over to her dorm right now since Ymir was out with Historia and classes were done for the day. Mikasa's tongue hadn't fully healed yet, but it was healed enough to the point where she could talk. 

Mikasa was excited to show you her piercing, especially her new tattoo. When she opened the door, you immediately tackled her in a hug, placing kisses all over your girlfriends face.

"Hey! I missed you, precious." She said returning the hug eagerly and squeezing you, her face scrunching in disgust as you attacked her face with kisses. She pulled one arm away from you and shut the door, leaning in and placing a soft peck to your cheek.

"How have you been?" She asked, fiddling with the sleeve of her right arm, threatening to pull it up and show you the tattoo she got along her forearm, just for you. You twirled around and flopped onto her bed, Mikasa following closely behind you. You grabbed your girlfriends hands and pulled her towards you, she sat on the edge of the bed next to you.

You smirked, "I've been good, I've missed you so much. What have you been doing?" You questioned, fully sitting up on the bed and crossing your legs, inspecting Mikasa's outfit. She was clad in a white long sleeve and black sweatpants, she had some vans on, paired with the same accessories she always wore. 

"I haven't really been doing anything, just soccer." She answered, her gaze drifting away from you and over to her closet. You scooted on the bed until you sat behind Mikasa, inhaling her perfect sent of vanilla and coconuts. You placed your head onto her shoulder and wrapped your arms around her waist, grabbing her hands and intertwining them with your own. Her hands were calloused and bruised, but they were soft. Most likely bruised up from goalkeeping, and calloused from all the weights she lifts.

"Just soccer? You did nothing else?" You interrogated, your voice soft but firm. Mikasa nodded her head and didn't say a word. You tilted her head back until it was laying on your shoulder, you placed a hand on her jaw, opening her mouth and connecting your lips in a soft kiss. With one small contact of her tongue against your lips you felt it, _and it made you shiver._

You pulled away and wiped some of your saliva from the corner of Mikasa's mouth, you placed your thumb on her bottom lip and opened her mouth, getting a clear view of the black tongue piercing.

"So Sasha wasn't joking." You whispered, your face heating and your clit throbbing. Mikasa furrowed her brows and spoke when you let go of her mouth, 

"Wait, how did Sasha know?" Mikasa inquired, her right hand massaging your thigh, undoing the tight muscles. You scooted farther back onto her bed, pulling Mikasa with you.

"Connie was getting a new tattoo and Jeans, and Jean told Connie about you, and Connie told Sasha, and Sasha told me." You rambled, grabbing both of Mikasa's shirt sleeves, "Speaking of tattoos," you said pulling the sleeves up, looking from her left arm to right, your eyes landing on the tattoo. A bright smile crossed your face as you traced the delicate lines of the tattoo along her forearm.

"Mika', you are so sweet." You gushed, looking between the tattoo and your girlfriend. Your hand came up to rest on the necklace Mikasa gave you, and she grabbed your hand inside her own, brought it to her lips and placed a soft kiss against your fingers. She rolled down her sleeves and got off the bed, 

"Would you like to go somewhere?" Mikasa invited, grabbing her jacket before walking to her closet and throwing a sweatshirt at you. "Its cold, make sure you bring your phone, it's dark out already." She said, pulling you out of the bed before you could answer.

"Where are we going?" You asked, putting on her oversized sweatshirt and walking to the door. 

"The roof." Mikasa replied, grabbing her bag and slinging it around her shoulder, opening the door for you and walking out. She locked your pinkies together as you walked and swinging your arms back and forth.

"You are such a child, you know that?" You joked, shoving your shoulder into Mikasa. Your girlfriend looked at you out of the corner of her eye,

"I suggest you not shoulder bump me, unless you want to go flying into that wall." Mikasa rejoiced, holding the door open for you as she walked out. "And I don't mean that in the sexual way." You giggled and leaned into her side more, letting her lead you around to the backside of the building. 

"You know we could've just taken the stairs.?" You said, pointing behind you, Mikasa abruptly stopped, causing you to get yanked back. 

"Wheres the fun in that? Im not too excited about running up stairs right now, Coach Hange gave me major shit for this tongue piercing. They said it was too 'dangerous' or something like that. They also thought it was cool though, so I don't know. Also, it's nice to take a walk, just the two of us." Mikasa rambled, stopping when she reached a metal ladder that supposedly reached to the roof of the dorm building.

"Think you can do it, princess?" Mikasa asked, you gave her a look, "Alright I'm joking, the ladder is only a few feet long and then there is metal stairs, I will go behind you." Mikasa finished, gesturing to the metal bars with a hand.

You grabbed onto the bar and lifted yourself onto it, climbing up a little before looking down at your companion, "Don't call me that, just because we are dating doesn't mean I am allowing you to call me 'princess'." You beamed, climbing up farther on the ladder, Mikasa climbing slowly behind you. 

You heard a scoff come from behind you, "Oh come on, don't act like you don't find it hot." Your girlfriend replied, and you sent a stern look her way once you reached the stairs, she met you up on the stairs and walked past you, placing a kiss on your cheek. "If it bothers you that much, I'll stop calling you it in public." She yelled over her shoulder, already far up the stairs.

You furrowed your eyebrows, "Wait, what do you mean by pub-" 

"Hurry up slow poke!" She yelled from a few floors above you, you quickly turned around and headed up the stairs. 

When you reached the roof you saw a blanket laid across the hard ground, and Mikasa was sitting with her legs stretched out and crossed, her arms supporting her as she leaned back. Her gaze was fixated on the stars, her bag was next to her, perched up on a rail. You slowly walked over to her and sat down next to her, curling your legs to your chest and leaning against your significant other. 

You put your head on Mikasa's shoulder and snuggled farther against her, but she got up before you could wrap your arms around her. You gave her an angry look,

"Just stay there okay? Don't move, just enjoy the silence and the stars." Mikasa assured, walking to her bag and pulling out a sketchpad and pencil. You sat back in your normal position, legs curled up to your chest and your arms wrapped around them, Mikasa sat off to the side, observing you.

She grabbed her pencil and started to sketch, you heard the sound of pencil scratching against paper, and you looked over to see Mikasa eagerly sketching on her paper, she looked up and the two of you locked eyes. She smiled softly at you and looked back at her paper, sketching down more details. 

You stared up at the stars, the cool breeze of the night brushing by your face. Minutes passed and you heard rustling come from next to you, Mikasa was putting her sketchbook and pencil back into her bag before coming back and dropping her bag onto the blanket.

"Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right now?" Mikasa inquired, sitting behind you and wrapping her arms around your waist, stretching her legs out beside you, and you leaned into her touch. She placed a kiss to your head and grabbed your hands, softly rubbing her thumbs over them. You hummed in acknowledgement, leaning your head back onto her shoulder and closing your eyes.   
  
She dropped her head so it was even with your ear, "Tired?" she asked, removing her right hand from yours and bringing it up to rub against your face. You nodded slowly and turned your head to your neck. "Come on, get up. Let's go back and get you to sleep, we can take the stairs this time." she finished, grabbing you and pulling you until you were standing up. 

You lazily followed Mikasa down the stairs, she ended up having to give you a piggy back ride back to your dorm because you almost passed out on the stairs.

"She asleep?" Sasha asked as Mikasa walked in with you on her back, drooling on her jacket. Mikasa nodded and slowly set you on the bed, laying you down and putting you under the covers. Sasha smiled at the two of you, closing the door and walking next to your bed, standing beside Mikasa. Mikasa leaned down and placed a soft kiss to your forehead,

"Sleep tight, precious." She said, waving to Sasha and exiting the dorm quietly, making sure you didn't wake up. 

Mikasa walked down the hall with a huge smile on her face, and she reached into her bag and pulled out her sketch book. She deeply examined the sketch, her smile only got brighter as she looked over every detail,

"This will definitely be a surprise for later." She mumbled to herself, stuffing the sketchbook back into her bag and entering her own dorm, collapsing onto her bed and falling into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for updating so late, hopefully this chapter is good enough to keep you readers wanting more. I will do better in the future!!! Also, im not very good with feelings so hopefully this is good. Angst is coming soon :D


	7. Miss Leonhart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The build up of the angst, and this chapter contains sexual activity!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im not good at mapping out angst, but I think it will be good if I write it correctly.
> 
> P.S. Y/N and Mikasa do shower in this story! No one is "musty". They all shower on a regular basis.

"Wait, hold on a minute. She ate you out then left you on the table?" Hitch asked, astonished as she painted her nails a bright red color. 

"Yeah, I was about to finish too, but the bitch left." Annie muttered, rolling her eyes and placing her hands fingers into a bowl of nail polish remover. Annie was telling Hitch about what happened between her and Mikasa in the classroom, Hitch making vulgar comments here and there. 

"I heard she has a girlfriend now. Maybe thats who she left for in the middle of your thing. You said she got a text message so.." Hitch trailed off, putting the cap to the nail polish back on and laying her hands on a paper towel.

"Wait, she has a girlfriend? Who?" Annie asked, turning and fully facing Hitch, removing her hands from the bowl and placing some cotton balls over her nails. Hitch thought for a moment,

"I don't know, I think her name is Y/N or something like that, I forgot." Hitch answered, slumping forward and stretching her arms out, dragging the paper towel across the bed sheets. "Girl, why are you even interested in Mikasa, if you two get together she will just cheat on you like she is doing with the girl she's with right now." Hitch finished, getting off her bed and walking over to Annies, sitting down next to the blonde. 

Annie furrowed her eyebrows, "How long has she been with Y/N?" the smaller girl questioned, scooting closer to Hitch. Hitch shrugged her shoulders and blew on her nails, trying to speed up the drying process.

Hitch bumped Annie with her shoulder, "Why do you want to know, shorty?" Annie sent her a glare. "Sorry, I think they have been together for a week." Hitch added. 

"Wait so Mikasa was cheating on Y/N with me?" The blonde questioned, but Hitch shrugged her shoulders in response,

"She could've gotten with Y/N the same day she ate you out, I don't know." Hitch replied, looking at Annie with a bored expression. 

Annie shook her head and looked down at her lap, 'Why the hell is Y/N with Mikasa?' she thought. To Annie it was stupid, you had no right to date Mikasa, how long had you and Mikasa even known each other? Maybe the make out at the party stirred some feelings between you and the black-haired girl, Annie didn't know. But she thought it was incredibly stupid.

Mikasa left Annie for _you?_ The blonde was downright jealous, thinking about you and Mikasa together made her stomach tighten. 'She doesn't deserve Mikasa.' Annie said to herself. She pulled the cotton balls off her nails and got off her bed, slipping her shoes on and grabbing a hoodie.

"Where are you going missy?" Hitch interrogated, sitting upright to look at Annie. Annie opened the door,

"To a friends, I'll be back later." Annie replied, walking out of the dorm.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Annie walked up the steps of a front porch, and she was met with a dark oak door. She knocked three times, and she heard footsteps rummaging through the house. The door opened and a red haired girl stared at Annie.

"Annie!" The girl squealed, tackling the blonde in a hug. Annie struggled to breathe,

"Yes h-hi Hannah, please let go of of me now." Annie coughed out, patting Hannah on the back to return the hug. 

Hannah was one of Mikasa's hook ups, a long term hookup. She was the girl who was sitting on Mikasa's lap before Annie brought you in. Annie knew that Hannah wanted Mikasa to herself, even though Hannah was basically the cause of you and Mikasa's relationship.

"Come in! What are you here for?" Hannah asked, pulling Annie through her door and pushing her into the living room. 

Annie pursed her lips, "Did you know that Mikasa has a girlfriend now?" she questioned, folding her arms over her chest. Hannah turned to face the small blonde,

"She has a what?" Hannah interrogated, narrowing her eyes at Annie, sitting down on her couch. Annie nodded,

"Yeah, a girlfriend." She replied, sitting down next to Hannah, "To make it even worse, her girlfriend is Y/N L/N." Annie finished.

Hannah sucked in a breath, "Why is she dating Mikasa?! Mikasa and I were practically dating!" Hannah exclaimed, rising from her spot on the couch and throwing her hands up in the air. Annie got up off the couch and grabbed Hannah's arms,

"To be fair, you were the one who basically made them get together in the first place." Annie explained, immediately regretting her words as Hannah slapped her forearm.

"Oh shush." Hanna mumbled.

"I know you are mad, but I have an idea to get them to break up, and I need your help with it." Annie pleaded, Hannah raised an eyebrow, her interest in Annie's words rising.

"What do I get out of it?" The red head asked, Annie turned her head away.

"You get Mikasa, I guess." Annie winced at her own words, and Hannah clapped her hands together, jumping up and down in the air enthusiastically.

"I know you want Mikasa too, so why don't we share?" Hannah asked, placing her hands on the blondes shoulders. 

Annies head perked up, "Seriously?" Hannah nodded her head eagerly before pulling Annie upstairs and into her room. 

"Tell me about this idea of yours, I want to get started as soon as possible." 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No, here," Mikasa said, adjusting your stance, "And your other leg, goes here." she finished, placing your foot down by the ball. 

"Good, now strike it." Mikasa ordered, watching as you kicked the ball into the net. She smiled and gave you a high five,

"Was that good?" You asked, walking over to the goal and grabbing the ball, Mikasa nodded and pecked your lips. 

Mikasa took the ball from you and placed it on the penalty mark, "So, I know I just got another tattoo and stuff, but I'm thinking about getting one across my shoulder, you know?" She suggested, pointing to her right shoulder before kicking the ball into the top left corner of the net.

You narrowed your eyes, "You want another tattoo? You just got one like 3 days ago." you replied, standing behind Mikasa and wrapping your arms over her broad shoulders. Mikasa turned her head around,

"Yeah, I think it would look cool. Im also thinking about a septum piercing, I don't know though." You laughed and kissed her cheek, walking around and standing in front of Mikasa. 

"You look very good in eyeliner." You said, rubbing your thumbs over her cheeks, Mikasa looked at you with a toothy grin.

"Why thank you, ma'am." She beamed, wrapping her arms around your waist and hugging you tightly. You felt a thigh press between your legs and your face heated, you clutched at Mikasa's back. 

Only to feel the leg pull away, you looked down at saw the ball roll between your legs. Mikasa backed away from the hug and put her hands over her mouth, "YOU JUST GOT MEGGED!" She yelled, running around in circles. "OHHHH!" you put your hands over your face and sighed. 

"You are such a dork!" You beamed, shaking your head and covering your face with your hands. Mikasa ran around you,

"TOBIN HEATH WHO? SOMEONE CLIP IT, THAT WAS RUTHLESS. THAT DESERVES TO BE ON THE NEWS!" Mikasa exclaimed, still running around you, skipping in the air.

You slowed her down with two hands on her shoulders, she puffed out breaths and shook her head. "Silly, you messed up your hair." you commented, bringing a hand up to smooth out your girlfriends hair. You rolled your eyes and slapped the back of Mikasa's head,

"You are lucky you're pretty." You commented, lifting the ball into your hands and throwing it at the black-haired girl. Mikasa winced and covered her head, when the ball deflected off her forearm she pulled her arms away from her head and came charging at you. Your eyes widened and you found yourself being slammed on the ground with two strong arms around your waist. You struggled in your girlfriends grasp as she pinned you to the ground with your body.

You lifted your legs up and placed your feet onto Mikasa's midsection, you started to repeatedly kick. "H-hey! N-no kicking!" Mikasa pleaded, clutching her stomach and crawling away from your legs. You jumped onto Mikasa and pushed her to the ground, your fingers attacking her sides. She cried out as you dug your fingers into her side, her arms flailing around in the air.   
  
Wrapping a hand around your waist, she pushed you off and climbed on top of you, grabbing your wrists and pinning them above your head, she leant down so the two of you were face to face. 

A huge blush was prominent on Mikasa's face, her shirt was pushed up to reveal her chiseled midsection, and you felt yourself staring. Mikasa placed a soft kiss to your cheek, her lips moving farther down your face to place a kiss against the corner of your mouth. Mikasa let go of your wrists, she placed a hand by your head to support her weight while the other went to the back of your thigh, where your legs were wrapped around her waist. She placed a kiss to your lips and ran her tongue down your jaw, the metal of her tongue piercing tickling your skin.

"Hey! This is a soccer field! Not a bedroom! Go home and do that!" A feminine voice yelled from across the field, and Mikasa groaned, recognizing the voice.

"Goddamn Kinsey." She muttered, lifting her head from your neck and getting off of you, helping you up from the ground. The girl walked over to you and Mikasa, a cocky smile on her face, but it quickly disappeared when she noticed you.

"You were making out with this bitch?!" Kinsey asked, pointing to you with an angry look on her face. You stepped up to Kinsey and opened your mouth to speak but a hand was placed on your stomach and you were pushed back. 

Mikasa stepped up to the taller girl, "She's not a bitch, Kinsey. Talk to her like a regular human being." Mikasa stated, standing in front of you, looking at her teammate with a disapproved look on her face. 

Kinsey scoffed, "The championship is next week, you have better things to do than be making out with your girlfriend." she snarled, folding her arms over her chest. 

"Actually, I was just practicing with her, and you aren't the boss of what I can do with my girlfriend." Mikasa growled, her fists clenching and her breathing picking up. 

You reached a hand out and grabbed Mikasa's forearm, you felt Mikasa melt under your touch, her fists unclenching and her breathing toning down.

"You know what, I don't care, we are leaving." Mikasa said, grabbing your arm and slinging the bag over her shoulder. She started to walk with you to the exit before she turned around and glared at Kinsey one last time.

"Just to refreshen your memory, I am your captain, don't speak to me, or my girlfriend like that or I'll have you doing bleacher runs for the rest of the night at practice tomorrow." Mikasa shouted, grabbing your hand and walking with you to her car.

She threw her bag in the backseat and got into the drivers seat, starting the engine and immediately backing out of the fields parking lot. You quietly sat in the passenger seat, glancing over to Mikasa every now and then. 

Her jaw was clenched and her hands were gripping the steering wheel tightly, an angry expression was clear on her face. You reached over and placed a hand onto her elbow, bringing her arm over and laying it on the center console. You ran your hand up and down her arm and you felt the car come to a stop. 

Mikasa's eyes darkened and she killed the engine, glancing over to you out of the corner of her eye. Her eyes scanned over your body, landing on the hand that you had pressed to her bicep. Your fingers tightened around the large muscle, and you heard Mikasa's breath hitch at the small action, her hand tightening around the steering wheel. Your gazes connected, her eyes were getting darker by the second, you could feel the heat radiating off Mikasa's body.

Mikasa tore her eyes away from yours and she exited her car, leaving her bag in the backseat. You quickly followed suit, catching up to Mikasa's retreating body heading inside the dorm building. You padded next to her and linked your arm through hers, placing your hand on her forearm, smiling to yourself when you felt Mikasa's body shudder through the fabric of her training jacket.

Mikasa was most likely angry from the encounter with Kinsey, but she seemed more calm now. Her muscles were tense and she didn't say anything as you two arrived back at her dorm, her lips were in a thin line, her eyes were still dark.

Opening the door to Mikasa's dorm room, you walked inside and turned to your girlfriend, "Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach." 

Mikasa stiffened, "W-what?" 

You nodded your head towards her bed and grabbed the zipper to her jacket, pulling it down and slipping her jacket off of her shoulders. You walked over and sat on the edge of her bed, waiting for the grey-eyed girl.

Mikasa reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head, discarding it and throwing it into the hamper by her closet. She walked over to her bed and layed down on her stomach, placing her arms under her pillow and resting her head on the soft cushion. You sat on Mikasa's lower back, your thighs clamping down against her sides. 

You brought your hands to her shoulders pressed your fingers into them, earning a groan from the girl below you. You worked down her back, loosening the tight muscles with your fingers.

"Damn that feels good." Mikasa muttered, groaning when you pressed your fingers into the space below her bra. 

You leaned forward a placed a kiss to her nape, your hands migrating towards the black-haired girls sides. Mikasa fisted her hands in her pillow as you placed soft kisses over her back, sucking and biting every now and then. 

Mikasa shivered. "D-don't do that." she stuttered, her voice low and her hands clutching the sheet harder between her fingers. You smiled against her skin and ran your hands up her back, stopping at her shoulders.

You got off of her and flipped her over, sitting back down and straddling her hips. Her arms immediately reached for your waist and she sat up, pulling you into a rough kiss. You gasped at the sudden movement, your arms looping around her neck. 

Her tongue traced your lips, her hands grabbing at your shirt as she continued to devour your mouth. She pushed you to lay down against the bed, placing her hand by your head to support her weight. Her tongue pushed its way into your mouth, and her left hand gripped at your waist tightly. You could feel a faint touch of cold hit the inside of your mouth, most likely from Mikasa's tongue piercing. Both of your hearts were thundering, and you took in her scent.

Her lips left yours and she maneuvered to your neck, soft lips latching onto the skin. "You okay?" she asked, licking and sucking along your neck, you tilted your head to the side, giving her more access.

Your fingers threaded into her short hair, pulling on the ends of the small locks. "No talking." you mumbled back, your legs winding around her waist, pulling her closer against you. She bit down on a small patch of skin,

"M-Mika'." 

"I thought we said no talking?" Mikasa teased, sucking on your neck, satisfied when a dark purple spot started to form. You whined as she bit along your collarbone, lips latching on the skin and sucking. The metal of Mikasa's tongue piercing ran across your skin.

_Oh fuck me._

You shivered at the contact of the cold metal, your arms tightening around your girlfriends neck. Mikasa snaked a hand behind your back and lifted you up, pulling your hips flush against hers.

"Arms up." She ordered, reaching for the hem of your sweatshirt and lifting it over your head as you followed her instructions. Mikasa tossed it somewhere in the room, most likely on Ymirs bed, and she placed a kiss between your breasts. She gently sat you back down on the sheets and she went to town on your chest. Your nails raked over her shoulders leaving dark thin red lines, causing her to close her fist, bunching up the sheets right next to your head, groaning into your body. She lifted her head and locked eyes with you,

"You sure you are okay with this?" She questioned, her eyes looked genuine, and filled with worry, but they were dark, and full of lust. You nodded your head and tugged on her hair, but she didn't move.

"I want to hear you say it." She stated, bringing a hand to cup your jaw, rubbing a thumb against your cheek. Her eyes searching for any sign of uncertainty in your face.

You smiled down at your girlfriend, "Fuck me, now." you answered, grinning as Mikasa smirked and lifted her head up to catch your lips in a hungry kiss.

Her hand went behind your back unhooked your bra, throwing it behind her. Her fingers ghosted your skin before reaching up and massaging your breast, while her mouth went to your other breast. She took your nipple in her mouth and swirled her tongue over it, making you moan in ecstasy. She pinched your other nipple between your fingers and squeezed, running her thumb over the soft bud. She moved her mouth to your other breast and showed it the same attention, adding a few harsh bites.

She trailed wet, open mouthed kisses across your chest, "You are so beautiful." she beamed, kissing down towards your bare stomach and digging her fingers into your waist.

You whined.

"This is all mine." she muttered, smirking against your skin before sitting up. She pulled you to sit on the edge of the bed and layed you back, while she got onto the ground in front of your legs, dropping to her knees. You felt her fingers grabbing at your waistband, and she pulled your joggers down.

She placed a wet kiss to your inner thigh, and you threw your head back, grabbing at the sheets beneath you. She sucked on the sensitive skin of your thighs, leaving dark splotches in her path. You shut your eyes when you felt Mikasa bite down on a piece of skin 

"Eyes on me, precious." Mikasa grabbed your ankles pulling you even closer to her and setting your legs atop her shoulders, her fingers rubbing over your bare thighs.

"Just fuck me already!" You pleaded, groaning when Mikasa bit your inner thigh, your hands reaching and gripping her short black hair, pulling the locks between your fingers.

Mikasa smiled against your thigh, placing another wet kiss. "Such a foul mouth for such a good girl. Can you be quiet for me, princess?" Mikasa questioned, her nails scratching at your hips, just above your panties. Her dark eyes looked up at you, and she raised her eyebrows. You silently nodded your head, keeping eye contact with the black-haired girl as she tightly gripped your hips in her hands.

"You are soaked babygirl." 

Mikasa pressed her tongue to your clothed sex, you shut your mouth quickly, holding back a moan. She licked a strip over the piece of cloth, giggling when she feels you shiver violently. Mikasa's fingers pulled your panties down, revealing your dripping sex, and she licked her lips at the sight of your glistening folds.

"Forgive me if I ruin your makeup, I promise to do it for you again later." She stated, before running her tongue through your wet folds without a warning.

Your thighs clamped around Mikasa's head, trapping her in place as she devoured you. Her tongue lapped at your clit and you forced yourself to hold back a loud moan, pushing her head farther into your pussy. She brought her thumb to your clit, and she pressed down hard, rubbing in circles with both her tongue and finger. She applied the right amount of pressure in the right places, the tip of her tongue making precise movements, and when she flattened her tongue against you, you almost screamed. 

Mikasa made sure to rub her piercing against you as much as she could, teasing you with the cold metal, pressing it against your clit while her right hand grabbed at your thigh, holding you down as you arched off the bed. She ran her piercing up your folds, roughly pressing it against your clit.

Your whole body was in euphoria, cold metal against your skin, a skillful tongue devouring your cunt. It only got better when you felt Mikasa enter a finger inside of you, more specifically, her index finger of her left hand. The metal of the ring Mikasa was wearing burned against your skin as it hit your first wall, pumping in and out of you while Mikasa teased your swollen clit with her tongue.

You squirmed when Mikasa added another finger, your eyes rolling to the back of your head. You scratched at her scalp, and she chuckled, sending vibrations through out your body. Mikasa smirked against your entrance and looked up at your shaking figure, you looked so sinful. Head thrown back, mouth agape, it made Mikasa's eyes widen, and she breathed against you. Your hips bucked, only to be shoved back onto the mattress by a strong hand.

A feeling washed over your body, you felt your stomach tighten and you clenched your thighs harder around Mikasa's head. You gritted your teeth and shut your eyes, focusing on the feeling rummaging through your body. Tears formed in the corner of your eyes, and they spilled down your cheeks. You could definitely get used to this.

Mikasa licked around your thighs and through your folds, cleaning off your still sensitive cunt. You felt a tap against your thigh, and you unhooked your legs from around her head. You panted, bringing an arm up to cover your eyes. Mikasa licked her lips and wiped your wetness from her face, she kissed her way back up your body, and she removed your arm from your face. She took the two fingers that were inside of you, and she placed them into your mouth, a devilish smirk lacing her features when she felt your tongue wrap around them.

You tasted yourself on her fingers, and a hint of metal. You sucked on the long fingers, cleaning them of your essence. She removed her fingers from your mouth and rubbed a thumb over your cheek.

She placed a soft kiss to your cheek. "You were so good for me, thank you." Mikasa uttered, dragging her cheek against yours, her hot breath fanning your face.

You shivered and wrapped an arm around her neck, "God, you are so good at that."

Mikasa grinned. She pushed her body harder against yours, and you gasped.

"You okay?" Mikasa asked, turning and kissing your cheek again. You hummed as an answer.

You pressed a hand to her firm abdomen, spreading your fingers out against the tight muscles. You closed your hand, slowly dragging your nails over her abs, making her whine and stuff her face into your neck.

"I would return the favor, but I don't think I have the energy." You mumbled, bringing a hand to Mikasa's hair, stroking it back, letting your fingers feel around her undercut. 

"If you keep scratching me like that, you won't have enough energy to even lay down." Mikasa muttered against your neck, and you felt your face heating. 

Mikasa got up and went to a drawer, "You don't have to return the favor anyway, I was kinda hoping we could just paint each others nails instead." Mikasa rummaged through her drawer, pulling out black nail polish and some other colors.

You giggled, bringing a hand to your face to cover your mouth and hide the huge smile forming on your features.

Mikasa frowned, "What?" she asked, setting the things down onto the table and walking over to her closet.

"Nothing, you are just cute, thats all." You answered, sitting up and pulling one of Mikasa's oversized sweatshirts over your head. Mikasa blushed and turned to her closet, finding a tank top and putting it on.

"Hey have you seen my scarf? I can't find it anywhere." She questioned, looking around the dorm room with a stern look on her face. 

You stiffened when she looked back at you, she raised an eyebrow. "You have it don't you?" 

"W-what, no! I don't have it! Why would you think that?" You nervously laughed as she padded over to you, a playful smile on her face. She stopped in front of you, placing her knee between your thighs and leveling her face with yours.

"Y/N, do you have my scarf?" She asked, giggling at the end of her sentence but her face turned stern again. 

When you didn't reply, her hands slowly reached for your side, a soft smirk forming on her lips. Your eyes widened and she dug her hands into your sides, you laughed uncontrollably as she tickled you.

"M-Mikasa! O-okay! Enough tickling!" You exclaimed, laughing when she continued to attack your sides.

"Admit you have my scarf and I will stop." She whispered, giggling when you tried to squirm from beneath her. Your whole lower body was sore, so you couldn't use the kick maneuver.

"Okay Okay! I have your scarf!" You admitted, panting when Mikasa stopped her assault. She smiled down at you and got off of you, eyeing your body with a smile.

You had hickies and bite marks all over, she knew there were more underneath the sweatshirt, and she smirked. When you moved the sweatshirt revealed your thighs, which were covered in bite marks. Mikasa grabbed the nail polish from off the table and walked back over to the bed, setting everything down onto the sheets.

Your eyes scanned her bare arms, your gaze landing on the tattoo on her forearm. You smiled as Mikasa sat next to you, grabbing her tablet and going onto Netflix. She handed you the tablet,

"You choose." She said, removing her rings from her fingers and setting them onto the bed. She got up again, grabbed her makeup bag and sitting back down. 

"Why the makeup bag?" You asked, searching through the recommended strip on the app and sending your girlfriend a confused look.

"I promised I would redo your makeup if I ruined it, didn't I?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter is poorly written, my motivation isn't that great.


	8. Championship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has slightly sexual content and some mild violence!!! I apologize for not updating last night like I promised, so in return I give you a 14k word chapter. :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get this update out as soon as possible, you guys are giving me so much motivation :)
> 
> Thank you guys for all the support!!! Also, the last few tags will be featured in a chapter coming soon for any of you wondering

"You megged her and she made out with you? I megged Historia and I got my ass beat because I rubbed it in her face." Ymir said, wiping her face off with a towel and laying back down onto the weight bench with Mikasa standing over her. 

"Maybe because Im me and you are you. Be thankful that Historia beat your ass, maybe she knocked some sense into you while she was at it." Mikasa replied, keeping a hand just hovering beneath the weight as Ymir lifted it and dropped it to her chest. 

The soccer team was at the gym since it was lifting day. Coach Hange insisted that the team were to work their muscles more because based on the research the team did, the opposing team was quite big, in height and muscle. Mikasa and Ymir questioned why their coach was pushing them harder to lift weights more often when the team had lifting in the morning before every practice, and they had certain days where practice was only speed and lifting. The championship was in two days, so the team kinda got why Coach Hange was pushing them past their limits.

Mikasa looked around the gym, observing her teammates as they worked, her eyes landed on Kinsey, who was running on a treadmill. They hadn't talked to each other since what happened at the field a few days ago. 

"Hey, can you get out of la la land? If I drop this weight on myself and I die then thats on you." Ymir grunted, pushing the large weight back up. 

Mikasa looked down at Ymir with an annoyed look, "Im trying to think, leave me alone."

"Whatcha' thinking about?" Ymir asked, placing the bar back into the hooks and sitting up, turning to face her captain. Her gaze followed Mikasa's, and it pointed to Kinsey.

"Why are you looking at her? Did she do something again?"

Mikasa inhaled, "Yeah, she was a jackass to Y/N. I don't know what her problem is." 

Ymir stood up and patted her friend on the shoulder, "Maybe she's jealous? I mean, Y/N is smokin', you are too," Mikasa looked at Ymir with a weird face, "Do not tell Historia I said that. Even though I know she would agree with me."

"Anyways, don't sweat it, Kinsey is just a dick. You are there to protect Y/N, and she's there to protect you. You've got nothing to worry about." Ymir reassured with a smile, "If she says anything else, I'll kick her ass." Ymir finished, holding her fist up and punching Mikasa's shoulder.

"Thanks, Ymir."

"You know, I'm very proud of you for sticking with Y/N. You like her a lot, she's good for you." Ymir grinned, slinging her arm around Mikasa's shoulder and pulling her towards the showers, lifting was about to be over. Mikasa smiled at Ymir

"I know you two had sex by the way, I want details." Ymir joked, pulling her shirt off.

"Who had sex with who?" Mikasa's face dropped. 

Mikasa put on a fake smile and turned around, "Hello Kinsey, I believe that is none of your business."

Ymir pulled Mikasa closer to her, "Yeah hit the showers, Coach wants us out of here by 7." the brunette ordered, hand tightly clamped around Mikasa's shoulder.

Kinsey took a step closer to the captains, and she looked Mikasa dead in the eye. "You should focus on the championship rather than your sex life," Kinsey then looked to Ymir, "And you should focus too. You guys are our leaders and you are letting us down. How about you take some time for the team rather than your stupid girlfriends." 

Mikasa stepped forward, "What the hell is your problem?!" 

"Nothing, I'm just looking out for the team because you can't seem to do so." Kinsey replied, placing a finger to Mikasa's chest and pushing her back.

Ymirs face was full of anger, "I don't know what the fuck your problem is, but you are not the captain of this team. You do your part, and you let us do ours. Mikasa and I spend more time on this team than you will ever know, maybe we spend more time on this team instead of with our girlfriends. And for fucks sake just leave Mikasa alone!" Ymir yelled, gaining the attention of the other players in the locker room.

Kinsey gritted her teeth, "If you care so much about the team then you will avoid relationships and focus only on the team!" she growled. Mikasa stepped forward again.

"God you are just so jealous aren't you?! Why are you being so rude? I don't know what your problem is, but you need to cool it," Kinsey became stiff, clenching her fist. "Mind your own damn business for once. Now hit the showers." Mikasa finished, turning around and taking Ymir with her.

"Hey!" Kinsey hissed, walking closer to Mikasa's retreating form. 

"Oh shit." Ymir mumbled.

Mikasa turned around, "What do you-" a strong fist connected with her face, making her stumble backwards. 

"Why you little shit." Mikasa growled before charging at Kinsey and knocking her to the floor. 

The black-haired girl swung her fists repeatedly at Kinsey, knocking her in the face over and over again, knuckles burning. Kinsey blocked one of Mikasa's punches and pushed her off, climbing on top of the grey eyed girl and slamming her fist into her face.

The rest of the team stood in shock, watching the two fight. Some even pulled out their phones to record what was going on. 

Ymir turned to one of her teammates, "Go get Coach!" she ordered, watching her teammate run out of the locker room.

Kinsey was still hitting Mikasa mercilessly, she grabbed Mikasa's collar and lifted her before slamming her right back down onto the ground, Mikasa's head hit the floor roughly. Blood was spilling out of Mikasa's mouth and nose, and she would surely have a black eye when the fight was done. Mikasa's brought her arms to cover her face, trying to get away from the hits Kinsey was sending her way.

Ymir stood in place, she couldn't help, that would result in the fight getting worse and possibly Mikasa getting more hurt than she already is. Ymir impatiently waited for her teammate to come back with Coach Hange, she winced as Mikasa was hit square in the nose.

Mikasa grabbed ahold of Kinseys wrists, stopping the punching. She threw Kinsey off of her and placed a kick to her stomach. When Kinsey tried to get up again she threw a punch that squared her opponent right across the face. Mikasa threw another hard punch at Kinsey, hitting her in the jaw. Kinsey lunged towards Mikasa but stopped when she heard the locker room door open and slam shut.

"Hey! Get off each other!" Coach Hange yelled, grabbing Kinseys arm and pulling her back while pushing Mikasa away with her other arm. 

Ymir grabbed Mikasa when she started to stumble, holding her up by her shoulders. Mikasa panted, her lip was cut, her knuckles and nose bleeding, and Ymir could make out a purple bruise forming along Mikasa's right eye. 

"In my office! Now!" Coach Hange ordered, dragging Kinsey away. 

"Are you okay?" Ymir asked, eyes checking over Mikasa's body, and wincing every time her eyes met a new wound on the black-haired girls body.

Mikasa nodded slowly in response, and Ymir lightly pushed her towards Coach Hange's office. Mikasa walked slowly and entered the office with caution, seeing Kinsey sitting in a chair and Hange sitting on the edge of her desk. Mikasa observed Kinsey, her nose was bleeding a large bruise was forming on her jaw, and the side of her eye was cut.

"Sit." Hange said, gesturing to an empty chair with her hand. 

Mikasa slowly sat down, glancing at Kinsey out of the corner of her eye. Hange took in a breath before speaking, "So, do either of you want to tell me what happened?" 

"Mikasa started it!" Kinsey blurted, pointing next to her with an angry look on her face.

Mikasa nearly flew out of her chair. "What?! Kinsey started it! She was saying stuff about my girlfriend! Ymir was there she can tell you!"

Hange clasped their hands together, "I do not care who started the trash talk, I want to know who started the fist fight." Hange responded calmly, leaning back on their desk. 

Kinsey went quiet and Mikasa brought up a hand to wipe the blood that was trickling out of her nose, she hissed as her hand hit the inflamed skin. 

"Kinsey threw the first punch, I was just defending myself." Mikasa replied, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose to hopefully stop the blood from spilling out, she felt herself getting dizzy. 

Hange noticed this and sighed, "Alright then, Kinsey, I'm suspending you from the team for two weeks," Kinseys mouth grew wide and anger burned in her eyes. "And Mikasa, as of now, you are not captain anymore." 

"Wait what?! Who is gonna be captain now?!" Mikasa yelled, getting out of her seat, ignoring the pain that rummaged through her head when she raised her voice.

"Ymir will be, and I'll have to decide who will be co-captain." Hange said, getting off their desk and opening the door. "Now if you don't mind, I do not want blood all over my office, so go to the nurse."

Kinsey stood from her chair, "This is bullshit! Why do I get suspended and she doesn't?!" 

Hange sighed and put a hand over their face, "Because you started the fight, she was defending herself." 

"So great, I'm out for the championship game?" Kinsey asked.

Hange nodded and turned to Mikasa, "You aren't starting. Now get out please."

Mikasa nodded and left the office, heading to the nurse to get cleaned up, Kinsey following closely behind.

"You are one lucky motherfucker, you are lucky I didn't beat the shit out of you." Kinsey said, passing the black-haired girl and heading into the nurses office.

-

"Hey, shouldn't Mikasa be back by now?" Sasha asked, turning the page to her book and leaning farther against Connie, she blew a piece of hair out of her face so she could read the words on the page.

"Yeah, lifting usually is done by 7 and it's 7:30." Connie added, resting his head on top of Sashas in order to read the book with her.

You hummed, "She probably just got held up, she will be here soon." you replied, your fingers grazing the page of the journal you were writing in, scribbling down notes about anything and everything.

As if on cue, the door to you and Sashas dorm opened, and a bandaged up Mikasa appeared in the doorway. Sashas eyes widened at the bandage around Mikasa's nose, and the clear bruise on her right eye. Mikasa threw her bag on the ground and flopped on top of you, her head on your stomach.

You frowned, "Baby, are you okay?" you threw your journal on the ground beside your bed and your hands reaching your girlfriend, Sasha looked at you with a sad look.

Mikasa only hummed in response.

"Rough day, huh?" You said, rubbing your fingers through her hair as she stuffed her face farther into your stomach, groaning when she felt your arms hook underneath hers.

You pulled her upwards until you were face to face, you ran a finger over the large bruise on her face, and your eyes lingered on her bruised nose, and cut up lip. Her nostrils flaring with each breath she took in and let out, she winced softly as cold air passed through a small cut on her nostril.

Mikasa's eyes started to tear up, "Aw baby." you frowned engulfing her in a large hug as Connie and Sasha looked at each other with frowns on their faces. 

Mikasa rested her head on your shoulder, sniffling and letting out small whimpers of pain. "What happened?" you asked softly, fingers scratching at her scalp, trying to soothe the girl on top you.

"Kinsey." She mumbled, her arms tightening around your waist. "Im not captain anymore." she finished, stuffing her head into your shoulder, wincing when she put too much pressure on her nose and eye. You could feel her tears touching the fabric of your shirt, sure to leave tear stains.

"Shit you two got into a fist fight? Who struck first?" Connie asked, sitting up against the headboard of the bed, his interest rising as he eyed Mikasa's bandaged hand.

"Kinsey did." Mikasa replied, lifting her head from your shoulder and dropping down to slump against your chest. Her body was cold, despite being clad in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. She rubbed her face into your shirt, trying to find some sort of comfort with the way her body was feeling.

"You got a video?" Connie asked, and Sasha slapped his arm. "Connie!" 

"What? I wanna see a video." Connie said, holding his arm and wincing. Mikasa grumbled against your chest, shaking her head and looking over at Connie and Sasha.

"Im not sure you want to see the video, I got my ass kicked." Mikasa replied, she played with your fingers, "The fights probably gonna be posted somewhere soon, a lot of people took videos of it. So everyones gonna see me getting my ass kicked." she whined, wincing as you ran your fingers against her bandaged up knuckles.

You pulled your fingers away and ran a hand down her back, "Im surprised I don't have a concussion, it sure as hell feels like it." Mikasa said, rubbing a hand over the back of her head. 

Connie squinted at his phone and sighed, "Well dude, one of your teammates already uploaded a video to Instagram," Connie and Sasha watched the video closely, Sasha winced at every brutal punch, "Yikes, you did get your ass kicked, but you landed a lot of hard hits so I think you are fine." 

"One of the comments says that Kinsey has a cracked rib. So you did good damage." Sasha added, turning back to her book and grabbing a cookie out of a container.

Mikasa huffed, "I don't really care about how much damage I did. I feel like I let the team down, Coach Hange isn't even letting me start in the championship game now." You pursed your lips and rubbed a finger over her damaged cheek.

"Well, maybe in the game, if you show your Coach that you have what it takes to be captain again, then maybe they will give you the spot back." You suggested, and Mikasa cracked a small smile. 

"Yeah, maybe." 

"Just be thankful that you didn't get suspended, you are the teams only hope in winning." Sasha commented, stuffing three cookies into her mouth while Connie nodded in agreement.

"And at least Ymir is captain now, and not some other player." Connie pointed out, reaching over Sasha and grabbing the container of cookies, pulling it away from his girlfriend. He held it out of her reach as she climbed over top of him and reached for his arm, trying to retrieve the goodies. 

"Its just stupid, if Kinsey didn't talk so much crap I would still be captain." Mikasa whined, a pout forming on her cut up lips. Her eyes looked tired, and she was clinging onto you.

"Who was she talking shit about?" Connie questioned, Sasha nodded and turned to Mikasa, wondering the same thing.

"Y/N," Mikasa mumbled in response before lifting her head from your chest, "Im surprised Ymir didn't beat the shit out Kinsey, not only did the jackass say stuff about Y/N but she also said stuff about Historia. Ymir looked so close to loosing it." Mikasa finished, climbing back up your body and pressing her cold, non damaged cheek against yours, making you shiver.

Your body felt hot, but you wrapped your blanket over top of your girlfriend, her arms clinging to your waist. You smiled down at Mikasa, "Thanks for fighting for me." You thanked, placing a kiss to the black-haired girls head. 

She nodded, you felt a small vibration come from your neck, Mikasa's eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted, she was snoring. 

Sasha pointed to Mikasa with a confused look on her face, "Is she sleeping?" 

You quickly placed a finger over your lips, "Yes dummy! Be quiet." 

Connie snickered and Sasha pouted, hitting him in the head and snatching the cookies from his grasp. Sasha clasped a hand over Connies mouth when he winced loudly, "Dude! Shush!" 

"Sorry sorry."

-

It was championship game day, three hours from the game. Mikasa's wounds were mostly all healed, but she still had a bruise on her right eye. You were sitting in her dorm, laying between her legs and resting against her as she watched a video of the opposing team playing. Ymir and Historia were sitting next to the two of you, Historia on Ymirs lap while Ymir wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Okay so, the only players we are really worried about as a backline are number twelve and five." Ymir said, holding up her notes and showing them to Mikasa.

"Oh and number seven." Historia added, pointing her finger to an empty spot on the paper Ymir has in her grasp.

Ymir smiled, "Thanks baby." she praised, placing a kiss to the blondes lips.

Mikasa nodded, "Yeah, also it looks like number twelve is usually always in the starting lineup, and their coach likes to switch around her and number sixteen."

"So number twelve can be a central mid and forward?" Ymir asked, her lips pursed, she looked angry. Mikasa looked to her and nodded, making Ymir groan. "Motherfucker."

"Do you think they will do okay with you not starting? Ymir has to worry about two players, especially if the player switches positions a lot, that can throw the defenders off." You asked, turning in your girlfriends arms.

Mikasa smiled at you and raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you know so much about soccer?" 

You shrugged your shoulders, "Well, I like helping you, and if learning about a sport is what it takes then I'm willing to do it." you replied, placing a kiss to her lips. Mikasa's smiled widened and she looked back down to her laptop, where the game footage was playing.

Mikasa thought for a moment, "Yeah, I think it will be a problem for a little bit, it may even be a problem when I do get my play time." Mikasa looked to Ymir, "You'll have to get the back line together and discuss what's going on with number twelve." 

Ymir nodded and grabbed her phone, opening the soccer group chat to send out a message. "Are you two going to the party afterwards?" Ymir asked, placing her phone down when she finished sending out the message.

Mikasa shrugged her shoulders and looked towards you, "Do you want to go?"

"Yeah sure, sounds fun." 

Mikasa looked at you with a disapproved face, "That didn't sound like you wanted to go. We can always just stay here and cuddle if you want, I don't mind. Also, it's kind of a fancy party, both teams have to go, no matter who wins or loses."

"By fancy they mean they want us in dresses and suits, it's stupid." Ymir added, rolling her eyes.

You laughed and placed a hand onto Mikasa's shoulder, "I want you to have fun with your team, especially if you guys win. We can go." you smiled, patting your girlfriends shoulder.

"Well, I guess we are going. What about you guys?" Mikasa asked, setting her head on your shoulder and releasing a puff of breath, her fingers playing with the hem of your shirt. 

"Yeah we are going, Im on duty for announcing the awards, Hange likes putting that shit on me. Also, Hannah is gonna be there, don't let her pounce on you if you know what I mean." Ymir answered, and Historia slapped her shoulder. 

You turned to Mikasa with a confused face, "Who is Hannah?" 

Mikasa closed her mouth and looked to Ymir, who's mouth was also shut. Historia decided to speak up, "Hannah is a friend of ours." 

Ymir nodded, "Yeah, the friend that was sitting on Mikasa's lap at the party where you two had your little thing." 

Mikasa sent her a glare, "Knock it off Ymir." 

"Friends sit on each others laps all the time!" Historia squeaked, trying to break the awkward energy flowing through the room. Ymir looked at her girlfriend with a raised eyebrow, 

"Like we are doing right now? Would you call us friends?" 

Historia nodded, "Yup! Friends." she joked, placing a kiss to Ymirs cheek. 

Mikasa avoided your gaze and closed her laptop, setting it aside before getting up. "Ymir, we should probably head over to the field. Grab some nice clothes. See you guys later." 

"Oh okay. Um bye guys." Ymir said, lifting Historia off of her lap and placing her on the bed before giving her a kiss goodbye and grabbing some nice clothes.

"Im borrowing one of your ties." Ymir, commented, grabbing one of Mikasa's red ties before Mikasa snatched it from her hand.

"Dude no, take one of my blue ones I call dibs on that red one and you know it." Mikasa replied, taking the tie and putting it into her bag. She grabbed a white tie out of her closet and handed it to her friend. Mikasa opened the door and pushed Ymir out while wrapping her red scarf around her neck.

"Alright, bye guys." Ymir waved, blowing a kiss to her girlfriend, who enthusiastically waved back with a smile.

You got up and grabbed Mikasa's arm before she could leave, "Good bye kiss?" 

The grey-eyed girl smiled and placed a kiss to your lips and another to your cheek. "Bye."

Mikasa turned to leave again but you stood in her way, "You and Hannah, was there something going on between you two?" you asked, and Mikasa stiffened.

"No." Mikasa lied, fiddling with her fingers, she sent a small smile your way, and she exited the room and ran to catch up with Ymir.

Ymir shook her head at her friend, "When are you going to tell her?" 

"I don't know." Mikasa said, her bag slipping against her shoulder.

"She won't be mad. Have you opened up to her about, you know?" Ymir asked, poking Mikasa in the side with her shoulder. Mikasa shook her head. "Well, If you tell her, I'm sure she will understand."

"What am I supposed to tell her? 'Hey I've basically fucked every girl in this school, please don't think I'm just using you.'?"

Ymir shook her head and placed an arm in front of her friend to stop her, "Do not say that you sound stupid, just tell her the truth, you might want to tell her yourself before someone else tells her. That could seriously make her think that you are just using her for her body." 

"We've had sex once, and it was amazing, even if I didn't get anything back. She's so amazing and I feel like if she finds out it will completely break her." Mikasa admitted, adjusting the bag on her shoulder. 

"Dude, stop treating her like she's a piece of glass, I learned my lesson with Historia. Y/N is her own person, she can take it. The longer you take to tell her the more it will hurt. You trust her right?" Mikasa nodded at that. "Then trust her enough to know that she won't leave you. You are making a big deal out of this, all you are telling her is that you used to fuck around with people, you had a significant other who cheated on you twice making you do that, and that you are falling in love with her."

Mikasa stilled and looked to Ymir, who gave her a smirk. "If you are this scared about Y/N leaving, you are definitely in love. Now come on, we've got to go before Coach Hange gives captain to Mina." Ymir said, patting her friends shoulder and retreating down the hall.

-

"All right guys! We are gonna go out there, and win this thing! We've got this in the bag! Let's kick some ass!" Ymir yelled in the huddle, placing her hand in the middle while other hands pilled on top.

"Titans on three!"

"One, Two, Three, Titans!" The team yelled in unison, the starting players running onto the field and getting into their positions. 

Mikasa sat on the bench, leaning back and crossing her arms, Coach Hange sitting next to her. Mikasa's eyes were glued to her teammate Katelyn, who was playing goalkeeper for the time being.

"I want you to analyze what Katelyn does, wrong and right. Whatever she does wrong you try to do right, whatever she does right you try to do better. Think of it as a competition. You are on live television right now, your mom is most likely watching you right now, wondering why her daughter isn't starting, so when I out you back out there, which I don't even know if I will to be honest, I want you to do your best, its the championship game. You can't do much in goal other than protect your territory, the best you can do is do your part, and do it well." Hange said, their hand resting on Mikasa's shoulder, a wide smile was on their face.

Mikasa nodded and turned back to the game, a smirk growing on her face as her coach's words played through her head on repeat. Surely Katelyn would do fine, she was a decent goalkeeper, nothing compared to Mikasa. The fans were in confusion to as why Mikasa was not starting in the game, especially when it was a championship game. 

Mikasa was a favorite among the fans, she knew that. Although she tried to ignore her fans a lot, only engaging with the kids more often. Mikasa liked the attention, but sometimes it got out of hand. She was thankful that she didn't have as many fangirls as Ymir did, because _wow._

After games Ymir would spend time chatting with her fangirls, eating treats that were baked for her, signing posters and jerseys, Ymir once dragged Mikasa along with her and Mikasa has never been the same since. One girl actually passed out when Ymir and Mikasa showed up, and she passed out again when she found out Mikasa was the one to catch her before she hit the concrete of the parking lot.

The game had yet to start, it seemed that the opposing team was taking their sweet time in their huddle. Ymir stood in her position in front of the 18', she rubbed her stomach. 

"Oi, Ymir! Try not to get hurt, I know you have a thing for that." One of her teammates snickered from next to her, their hand covering their mouth trying to hold in the laughter from their own rude comment.

Ymir rolled her eyes, "Hey Jenna! Try not to let the ball get past you, I know you have a thing for that." Ymir yelled back, sending a wink to her teammate before shaking nervously.

Ymir was beyond scared for what this match would bring, the brunette couldn't lie, Kinsey is an amazing player, the team would definitely be brought down a notch with Kinsey not playing at all. Ymir looked over to where Mikasa was sitting on the bench, a few teammates were talking with the black-haired girl, most likely about something serious due to the stern look on their faces.

The other team walked onto the field and got into their rightful positions, waiting for the ref to blow the whistle so they can start the game. The ref held a thumbs up to each goalkeeper, making sure they were ready, when they showed a thumbs up in return the ref blew his whistle, signaling the start of the game.

It started out smoothly, both teams passing the ball around, trying to get a feel of how each team defends. Number twelve on the opposing team was more difficult than Ymir thought, she switched positions often, mostly whenever the ball came into their half on the right side. 

You, Sasha, Connie, Eren, Jean, Armin, Historia and a few others sat in the crowded stands, watching the game closely. Your group was all dressed nice for the party, everyone would be attending to see Ymir and Mikasa get handed their awards, if they got any. 

The game was close to being almost fifteen minutes in, every time the ball got close to Ymir, Historia would dig her head into your shoulder to shield her eyes away from the field, which was _definitely_ not at all distracting.

Ymir was quickly getting worn out, the wing backs were struggling a lot and Ymir had a lot of space to cover. With number twelve moving the way she was it was hard for Ymir to cover the space that was being left open.

"Jenna! Hansley! Stick together! Stop spreading so far out you are leaving too much space!" Ymir yelled, waving her hands close to her to try and get the other defenders to move closer to her. 

Ymir turned to Katelyn, who was standing a few feet in front of the 18'. "Katelyn, you gotta talk to us more. Let us know what's happening."

Katelyn nodded at that, her arms swinging back and forth as she paced around in front of the 18'. The thirty-five minute mark was closing in soon, and the team was slowly tiring out. The ball was in their half most of the time, Ymir was having a hard time defending the open space that her wing backs were leaving open.

Katelyn was getting a lot of touches on the ball, making a few mistakes in her playtime. There was a few points where Katelyn struggled, mostly whenever the ball was kicked back to her and she was forced to rely on her skills with her legs. But the situation would be handled easily when she removed the ball from the area with a simple kick.

Mikasa was eager to get out on the field and get her share of playtime, her leg was bouncing up and down. Her eyes following the ball, as it rolled along the turf while being passed from player to player. She grew worried whenever the ball was close to their keeper in a threatening manner, but she managed to calm down when it was dealt with.

"Do you think Katelyn is doing well?" A voice perked up from next to her.

Mikasa turned to see Mina, sitting to her right, a water bottle in hand and a playful smile on her face. "Yeah, she's doing great." 

Mina placed a hand on Mikasa's knee to stop her leg from bouncing up and down. "Calm down, Katelyn will be okay. She's doing great. Don't worry about her, worry about what you are going to do when you get out there."

It turns out that Mina was wrong, Katelyn would not be okay, neither would Ymir. The other team ended up scoring five minutes before half-time. A sharp curveball hit from the top of the 18', shot by the one and only number twelve. 

Ymir held her head in her hands and shook her head, cursing to herself under her breath. She was supposed to be guarding number twelve, but she got caught up with another player, leaving the player wide open at the top of the 18', just _asking_ to have a ball sent her way.

Jenna ran over to Ymir and placed her hand on her shoulder, "Hey, shake it off, we'll get it next time." 

Ymir nodded and turned to Katelyn with an apologetic yet angry look, and the keeper just waved the defender off, kicking the ball to Ymir, expecting her to kick it back up to the center where they will start up again.

Mikasa shook her head and grabbed a water bottle, squirting the cold water into her mouth and leaning back against the metal bench. She looked over to Coach Hange, who was sitting at the edge of the bench, a note pad in hand and their glasses hanging on the bridge of their nose. 

By the time the game restarted it was close to half-time, the forty-five minute mark approaching. The opposing team insisted on waisting time, passing the ball around, simply because there was no need to waste more energy, everyone was very tired. 

When the whistle blew everyone ran over to their benches, grabbing water and squirting it into their mouth. Ymir ran over to Mikasa and the black-haired girl handed the brunette a water bottle while patting her shoulder.

"Good job." 

Ymir nodded in response and Mikasa moved over to Katelyn, who was walking over to the bench while removing her gloves. "Hey, very nice job for a first-year. You're really good." Mikasa praised, handing the girl some water, which she eagerly took.

"Im sorry." Katelyn responded, but Mikasa only shook her head in response.

"Don't apologize to me, you did very good. That goal wasn't your just your fault, it was everyones. Don't take all the blame." Mikasa said, patting the young goalkeeper on the shoulder and leading her to the locker room, where they would go for half-time.

Everyone sat down on a bench inside the locker room while Hange stood in the middle of a locker section. "Very good half everyone!" The coach bellowed, and a few of the players yelled enthusiastically in response.

"BUT!" Coach Hange yelled, and everyone immediately shut their mouths.

"I am not pleased with our defense. Ymir, you are captain now, you got anything you want to say to your backline?"

All eyes were on Ymir now, and she shrunk in her seat. "Well, maybe Jenna and Hansley could stop spreading out so wide at the same time, it leaves too much space open."

Hansley scoffed, "You just need to keep up with us, and Im not spreading out too wide." she retaliated, crossing her arms.

"The goal happened because I was too busy guarding _your_ player. You are making mistakes that a high schooler would make in a high school game. Incase you haven't noticed, we aren't in high school anymore. If you are gonna play with the big teams then you need to stop making such stupid mistakes that you should've had down when you were thirteen." Ymir yelled, anger evident on her face. The sudden outburst causing the players, even Hange's eyes to widen.

"Why are you yelling at me? What was Katelyn doing during all of this? She could've told us we were spreading out too far." Hansley growled, and Katelyns head immediately perked up, and she leaned back against Mikasa who was standing behind her when everyone turned to the young keeper.

Mikasa placed a hand to Katelyns shoulder, "Yes, you are right. Katelyn should've told you that you were spreading out too far, and thats her mistake. But you can't expect her to call out every mistake that you do wrong. She has her own things to worry about, she can't be guiding you around the field all the time."

Ymir nodded in agreement, "Spreading out is something that the keeper shouldn't have to remind you to not do. It should be engraved in your brain, you've been on that field countless times, you should know the right steps to take."

Coach Hange watched the argument in amusement. It wasn't exactly nice that the team was arguing, especially not at this point in game, but Hange was amused that this was a way to get everyone to point out what they were doing wrong during the first half, their own mistakes and others.

"Jesus Ymir! It doesn't matter how many times I've been on that damn field! I was doing fine! It was your fault the goal happened, not mine, and especially not Jennas!" Hansley growled, standing up from her spot on the bench and taking a step towards where the captain was sitting. 

"My fault? When are you gonna get it in your damn brain that I was guarding your player! The goal wouldn't have happened if you didn't spread out all the way to goddamn bench!" Ymir paused and stood from her seat, "Im sick and tired of you not owning up to your mistakes, Im already dealing with number twelve, who if you don't know, is one of the highest ranked forwards in the damn league! You take responsibility of your player, and I will do the same with mine. Stop blaming me for everything." 

When Hansley lunged at Ymir, Hange had to step in. "Okay guys! Thats enough, sit down." they pushed the players back onto the benches and stood between them so no further action could take place.

"Enough about the backline, what the hell is our front line doing?" A player yelled from the back, and several teammates yelled in agreement. 

Time was quickly running out from half-time, and they needed to talk strategy fast. Hange pulled out their note pad and looked at the formation they scribbled down during the first half. "Instead of a three-four-four like we were doing before, we are doing a five-four-two."

"Wait but that doesn't help the front line, that just brings them down even more." A player commented, and several others nodded in agreement.

"The forwards will be doing a target forward stance, hopefully that can get a rhythm going upfront and we can get a couple shots in." Hange said, dropping their note pad onto a bench behind them. "If you guys don't manage to get at least three shots on goal in the first five minutes, Im pulling both of the forwards off the field, and I'll have someone else play in their positions for them. And as for our backline, Ymir, Hansley and Jenna will be our center backs, Ymir you are our very center back. That number twelve will still be on you but now you have a little more protection. Our outside backs will be Mina and Eva, Mina you are left, Eva you are right. Mikasa you are in goal." Hange finished, clasping their hands together and checking their watch.

"Alright it's time to go back out, huddle up guys." Hange waved the team in and they got into a huddle. "The first half was a little messy, we got no shots in and we are a goal behind. Let's clean up our act and go kick some ass!" Hange yelled along with the rest of the team.

"Titans on three! One, two, three, titans!" 

The team ran out of the locker room and the starters got back onto the field, switching sides on the field. A few players staying back in the locker room to help a teammate who slipped and fell on their ass while running on the locker room floors with cleats on. 

Mikasa put on her gloves, closing the straps around her wrist before spitting on the pads. Ymir made a disgusted face, "I will never understand why you goalkeepers do that."

Mikasa shrugged her shoulders, "Gives better grip."

Jenna laughed from beside Ymir, "Whatchu' gripping?" 

"Hopefully Y/N's ass." Ymir snickered, turning back around to face forward while Mikasa gave her a death glare. Ymir brought her arm over her chest and her other one underneath it, stretching her right arm out while she impatiently waited for the other team to get on the field.

"Ymir, you have such dry humor, it's embarrassing." Hansley said, shaking her head at the defender, eyeing her up and down with a raised brow.

Ymir turned to Hansley with a unfazed look. "Your mom think's I'm funny." Hansley looked at her teammate with a confused look, and her face quickly changed when she understood what the brunette had said.

"Your mom jokes huh? Wow. You really are a child." Hansley shook her head, disappointed with her teammate.

Ymir smirked, "It wasn't a joke."

Jenna's eyes widened and Hansley grew confused again. Jenna slapped Ymirs shoulder, "You're a fucking idiot." Ymir pointed to the front where the other team was walking onto the field, turning Jenna and Hansleys attention back at the front.

You clapped your hands together eagerly, "Mikasa is finally playing! Yes!" Historia and Sasha nodded their heads in agreement.

"I don't really think we have to worry about the backline now, it's more about if our front line can score this half." Jean commented, taking a handful of popcorn from Eren's bag, earning him a slap on the back of the head.

Connie nodded, "Yeah, I kind of want to see overtime happen, maybe even penalties." the grey haired boy said, his hand holding up his head as he watched the game start back up again.

"Don't jinx it Connie." Armin said, leaning against Eren and resting his head on the taller boys shoulder. Eren seemed very interested in the game, yelling out whenever the ball game close to the goal, Armin was sure he was loosing fractions of his hearing every time Eren yelled.

Mikasa looked to be bored standing at the top of the box while she waited for the game to start, she swung her arms back and forth as she conversed with the people in front of her. 

Sasha threw a water bottle at you, "Just incase you need to clench your thirst." she elbowed you in the stomach, "I know how thirsty you get when watching Mikasa play."

Jean forced himself to stifle a laugh while Connie obnoxiously let his out as Sasha threw a water bottle towards Historia. "You too, Historia."

You leaned forward on your hands as you watched the game, Historia became visibly nervous from next to you. "Jeez, Ymir and Mikasa weren't joking when they said that number twelve would be difficult." Historia whispered, threading an arm through yours and leaning into your side.

"Yeah, it's hard to keep track of her." You agreed, adjusting the strap of your dress so it fit on your shoulder better. You knitted your eyebrows together, "Why did they change formation?"

"Probably because Ymir couldn't handle number twelve on her own. The outside backs were spreading out too far." Eren replied, reaching over Armin to grab a piece of popcorn from Sashas bag. "They have five in the back now, so they should be fine."

Connie scratched the back of his head, "I don't know, it looks like they changed their formation too. They have four in the front now while we only have two in the front."

"Don't know why Coach Hange didn't put more people in the front, our frontline is playing like shit." Jean commented, stuffing his face with popcorn as he watched a player run along the sideline with the ball at their feet. "Thank goodness this is the final game of the season, it's getting too damn cold out here for this." 

"Just wait til' the student body starts doing a chant." Connie snickered, Sashas head lifted from next to him and she smiled wide.

"Speaking of chants," Sasha trailed off, reaching from underneath the bleacher and pulling out a large poster. "Tada!" she said, holding up the poster for everyone to see.

"S-Sasha, are you serious?" You stuttered, your mind suddenly fuzzy from the neatly written words on the large poster board.

Sasha nodded her head enthusiastically, "I thought maybe we could hold it up to show our love for Mikasa, I also made one for Ymir too! They took a lot of time to do, I was up all night doing them." 

"Is that what you were doing at three am?" You rubbed your fingers over your face and pinched the bridge of your nose, shaking your head in disappointment.

Sasha huffed, "If you guys won't hold it up the I will."

"Sasha, you aren't holding up a poster that says 'Mikasa Ackerman is Daddy'." 

"Try me." 

"Sasha-," the girl stood from her spot and held the poster high in the air, "Sasha! Sit down. Now!" Connie growled, grabbing Sashas arm trying to tug her back down onto the bleachers.

The sign gained some attention from the cameras, and it would be shown on the large screen that was projecting the game to the viewers into the stands. Laughs could be heard circulating around the stadium, the commentators were surely laughing their heads off.

Mikasa turned to where Sasha was standing in the stands, her eyes squinting as she tried to read the sign. She knitted her eyebrows together at the sight, "What the hell.?"

"Alright Sasha thats enough." You said, pulling her back down into her seat and snatching the board from her hands, setting it underneath the bleachers again. "Do you know how embarrassing that just was?" She stared at you blankly. "I literally just got second-hand embarrassment from that."

"At least she didn't hold up the Ymir one." 

Sasha picked up the other sign and started to rise from her seat when you grabbed her arm and forcefully pulled her back down, "No." you said sternly, rolling your eyes when Sasha gave you a pout.

"The way your dress was flowing with the wind really added onto the effect." Eren commented, and Sasha smiled triumphantly before sticking her tongue out at you, a mischievous look on her face.

Ymir snickered as she ran in front of Mikasa, pointing up to where the group was sitting, "Looks like you've got a few fans." the brunette joked, running along with her teammates close to the half field mark.

Mikasa blushed and wiped the sweat off her forehead with the sleeve of her keeper jersey. She was getting quite the workout, even with more players on defense she seemed to be touching the ball a lot more than normal. She couldn't tell if it was Hansley who was slacking off, or if it was the entire backline who was slacking off. 

Maybe they though that with more people in the back they wouldn't have to try as hard. Hansley seemed to be taking her sweet time, every time Ymir or Mikasa barked out an order Hansley took ten extra seconds to comply. Several balls had passed by Hansley, luckily Mikasa was there to take care of them, but it seemed as if Hansley didn't give a damn about this game.

Coach Hange still hadn't subbed anyone out yet, the people on the bench were dying to get in, not just because they wanted to play, but because it felt as if it was freezing outside. The poor people in the stands, especially the ones in dresses were probably freezing their asses off at the moment. 

When a shot game firing at Mikasa she controlled it with a simple basket catch, she rolled the ball to Ymir, who gladly dribbled it up the field for a moment before hitting a long ball to one of our wing forwards. The right wing forward received the ball and carried it down the sideline, out running defenders. 

Mikasa went up farther and yelled for Ymir, "Ymir!" the brunette turned to the keeper and held a hand up. "Switch with Abbie!"

"What? Why?"

"Just switch with her dude!"

Ymir shook her head and ran forward again, settling into the middle field position while Abbie went to the back. Connies head perked up, "Holy shit, Ymirs in midfield now!"

When the ball was crossed into the middle, it ended up being punched out by the goalkeeper, but was received again by one of our defenders. The ball was shot back into the 18', Mikasa jumped up and down eagerly. She watched as Ymir slowly approached just behind the goalkeeper, where the ball was flying. Ymir stalked up to the ball, preparing to head it right into the top left corner of the net.

Ymir backed up when the keeper lunged at the ball, the player closing her fists in hands and preparing to punch the ball out of the box. 

The keeper ended up missing the ball, and it bounced off the edge of her knuckles. The ball landed right in front of Hansley, who cocked her leg back a tiny bit and tapped the ball, lifting it over the keepers head so Ymir could get the final touch on it.

Ymir jumped and made contact with the top of the ball, she craned her neck and headed the ball into the corner of the net, earning loud screams all around her. She placed her hands in front of her to stop her from hitting the goal post, but it didn't do much when her teammates jumped on her back and crowded around her.

Mikasa jumped up and down in her place, clapping her hands together enthusiastically and spinning around. Ymir smiled at Hansley, "Nice assist." 

"Nice goal." Hansley patted her captain on the shoulder and ran back with her other teammates. 

"Nice job cap!" Mina said, jumping onto Ymirs back and wrapping her arms around her shoulders. "Thanks Mina."

Ymir padded back to her spot and walked over to Mikasa, "Thats why you wanted us to switch?" Mikasa smiled and hugged her friend, patting her on the back and pushing her back to her spot.

"We aren't ever doing that again though, Coach looked at me like they wanted to kill me." 

Ymir laughed, "Well they look happy now." Mikasa and Ymir looked up to the stands where their group was sitting, "They all look happy too." Ymir blew Historia a kiss.

Your group settled back down into their seats after two minutes of yelling, Sasha shook Historia's arm, "I think this is an appropriate time to hold up the sign I made for Ymir." 

Historia blushed and shook her head, "No Sasha, that will embarrass her." 

"You can hold up the sign later, just not now, there's only three minutes left in the half." Jean said, scratching the back of his head before leaning his back against the bleacher.

"Connie jinxed it, they'll probably have to go into overtime." Armin huffed, wrapping his jacket farther around him and adjusting his blue tie.

Eren smiled, "Overtime will be interesting."

"But its an extra thirty minutes out here in this cold weather, I don't know how much longer I can last in this dress." You whined, your arms curling around yourself and your legs pressing together.

"Lets just hope it goes by quick."

They did end up going into overtime, the last three minutes of the half went by fast, signaling that overtime was going to happen. It would be split into two fifteen minute halves, and if no one scored that amount of time, they would go into penalties.

They kept their same formation, Hange thought it was working, so no point in changing it. Hange did end up giving Mikasa a lecture because she ordered Ymir to switch with Abbie, but they congratulated Mikasa and Ymir after.

Both teams got back into position and waited for the whistle to blow. Mikasa clapped her hands together and rolled her neck, groaning when it cracked. Ymir chatted with Jenna while they waited, Ymir stretched her legs out, "I swear, if one more player bumps into me I think I might break."

Jenna nodded in agreement, "Thats why coach was pushing us so hard in the gym, they weren't joking when they said this team was big."

"Mhm."

The whistle blew, and overtime started. Ymir was angry at her coach, simply because all of the center backs haven't gotten to rest since halftime. Hange had decided to use their three subs on their forwards and midfield, not bothering to even take a chance with the backline simply because they knew no one could replace the players that stood in those positions.

Ymir paced side to side along the field, trying to keep up with the player that was number twelve. Everyone could tell that both teams were eager, passes were more powerful and less on point, and more pushing was being done than normal. Each team was running out of breath a lot quicker than they should be, and Ymir found herself hoping that the fifteen minute mark would come soon.

Ymir passed the ball to Jenna, who quickly received it and passed it to Mina, who proceeded to pass the ball up to a wing forward. Attempting a cross, the wing forward crossed it, but it bounced off the leg of an opposing player and went out of bounds, earning a corner for our team.

Jenna and Hansley stayed back while Ymir stalked up to the edge of the large box, placing her hands on her hips waiting for her teammate to kick it. The corner failed, only to be kicked over head of the goal, giving the other team a goal kick.

Ymir huffed and jogged back over to Jenna and Hansley, even with the cold weather Ymir was sweating quite a lot. She wiped a bead of sweat off her face, stood back in her place, shaking her arms and knitting her eyebrows together. 

Hange leaned forward on their chair, their hands intertwined and their leg bouncing with impatience. Their eyes gleamed with excitement but also disappointment, they hugged their jacket closer as a gust of wind flew by their face.

They watched as Ymir dribbled up the field, ball at her feet, doing a quick spin move to get away from a player. Hange clapped their hands together as Ymir made a pass to their target forward, just as they had practiced many times.

The target forward made a pass to the other forward, who gladly received the ball and dribbled into the box, the goalkeeper approaching. The forward lifted their leg back, smacking the ball right in the middle and sending it through the air.

Only for it to go completely over the net. Hange grunted in frustration, a loud group of 'awws' made its way through the stadium, and the forward turned to Ymir with an apologetic expression. 

Ymir stalked over to the girl and grabbed the back of her head, "Don't miss a shot like that again, the keeper was basically giving you an open chance, you should've hit that right into the back of the net. Do you see how frustrated coach is with us right now? Stop putting so much power and put more accuracy, try and hit the back of the net and not the people watching in the stands." Ymir lectured, the forward nodded at every word Ymir said, slightly cowering at the low tone her captain was using. 

Jean threw his hands in the air, "How the fuck did she miss that?!"

"The net was wide open! Bullshit!" Connie exclaimed, leaning forward in his seat, Sasha had to pull him back before he fell off the end.

"Mikasa looks thuroughly disappointed." Armin said, pointing to the big screen at the top of the stadium, the cameras were pointed at Mikasa, who was standing with her hands on her hips and a slightly annoyed expression on her face.

You giggled, "She's so dramatic."

Historia shook her head, "I don't know Y/N, if one of my forwards missed a shot like that I would be disappointed too."

"Did the goalkeeper not care or something? She was walking so slowly." You said, scooting closer to Sasha and leaning into her, trying to get her to share some of the body warmth she was giving off at the moment.

"I don't know, but it's about to be the fifteen minute mark, she was probably really tired." Connie observed, scratching his arm and pulling his jacket farther against his body.

When a goal kick was sent to an opposing defender, the whistle immediately blew, and both teams came rushing off the field and reaching their hands out for some water. 

Right when Mikasa approached the bench Hange shoved a water bottle into the grey-eyed girls hands and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her away from everyone else off to the side.

Hange whispered in a hushed tone, "With the way our forwards are playing right now, we may have to go into penalties, and I want you to be ready." Mikasa nodded, squirting some water into her mouth. "Make sure you are working out your arms for the remainder of the half." 

Hange patted the goalkeepers shoulder and walked back to where the rest of the team was, "Alright guys! Same positions! Go get back on the field! I expect a goal from any of you!"

"Ymir, Im kinda scared that we may have to go into penalties, what if I miss again like last year?" Jenna said, whispering so only her captain could hear.

Ymir smiled and patted the defenders shoulder, "We could score, never know, if we go into penalties it will be fine." she assured, jogging more towards the center when the whistle blew.

The second fifteen minutes almost went the exact same as the first, except our team didn't get any shots on goal, rather the opposing team getting a shot on us.

A ball that was hit towards the left side of the net, just about two feet off the ground, making Mikasa dive for it. When she had the ball secured in her hands she settled for a punt, that would land right beside one of the wing forwards.

The play was a mislead though, being kicked out of bounds resulting in a throw in. The next fifteen minutes went by fast, neither team got a shot on goal, they were about to go into penalty kicks.

Ymir swung her arm around Mikasa's shoulder, "Chill out, you'll do great." Mikasa nodded her head, "Has coach chosen who's gonna do them yet?" Mikasa asked, walking back over to the bench and dropping a water bottle back into a container.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure me, Mina, Jenna, Hansley, and Katie are doing it."

"So coach is basically having the whole backline do them?"

Ymir nodded, "Yeah, I think it's because they saw the way our frontlines accuracy was so they decided to not make them do any. But Katies a midfielder and she's been playing well, I think we will do fine."

"Alright, the five I chose come here!" Hange ordered, leading them into a small huddle. "You guys got this. Try not to freak out and just do your best." Hange turned to Mikasa, "Same goes for you, Mikasa."

Ymir walked onto the field, the captain of the other team walking towards the refs too. "Shake hands." Ymir clasped her hand tightly around the other players hand, giving a firm shake.

"Heads is the side with the fox on it, tails is the side with the flag." The ref pointed to the other player, "You call it while it's in the air."

The ref flipped the coin, "Tails." the player called out, just before it hit the ground. The ref reached down to examine it and he exhaled,

"Its tails, would you like to shoot first or block first?"

"Block." The player replied, giving Ymir a sly smirk before turning back around and heading back over to her team.

Ymir walked back over to where the rest of her teammates were, "We are shooting first." 

The players nodded and walked onto the field, standing in a line a few feet in front of the 18'. "Does everyone know how this works?" the ref asked, standing off to the side, right between the penalty mark and the goal. 

When he got his responses of 'yes' he motioned his hand for Mina to step up to the penalty mark, the opposing goalkeeper getting ready on the line.

"Wait for my whistle to blow." The stadium was dead silent, everyone on the edge of their seats. 

Jean and Connie had smiles on their faces, they watched closely. Eren leaned forward in his seat, watching as the whistle blew, and Mina took her kick. Hitting it into the bottom left corner of the net, the goalkeeper missing it by an inch.

Mina cheered happily and ran back over to the line, giving her teammates high fives, the stadium cheering loudly. Mikasa stepped onto the goal line, getting into a ready stance when an opposing player stalked up to the penalty mark. 

The whistle blew, and the player took a powerful shot to the top right corner, only to be punched out of view by Mikasa. The player grunted angrily and walked back over to the line, the stadium erupted in cheers again, your whole group standing up and cheering for the black-haired girl.

Jenna was hesitant stepping up to the penalty mark, she looked back to Ymir who gave her a thumbs up. When she heard the signal, she placed a soft kick to the bottom right corner, throwing the goalkeeper off making her dive to left. 

Jenna smiled in triumph, turning and skipping back over to the line, Ymir ruffled her hair. "Nice job dude." 

"Thanks cap."

Mikasa made her way back onto the line, adjusting the straps of her gloves for a moment before getting into a ready stance. She observed the players stance in front of her, she was a lefty. The whistle blew and the player took a step back, aiming their hips to the left, their plant food pointing to the bottom left corner. They hit the ball square in middle, sending it the direction they wanted.

Mikasa noticed how the ball was a few feet into the air, and she extended an arm, opening her palm, and placing her hand behind the ball, bringing her other arm around and securing the ball in both hands, falling to the ground and pulling the ball to her chest.

The stadium cheered again and you jumped from your seat, "Hell yeah!" 

"Lets fucking go!" Sasha yelled from next to you, shaking your arm and pointing to the field. 

Connie laughed and threw his arms in the air, "Nice job Mikasa!"

Jean wiped a fake tear from his eyes, "That was so sexy."

Armin punched his arm and returned back to his seat, cheering out for his friend along with Eren. Mikasa got off the ground and rolled the ball back to the ref, who placed it back on the penalty spot.

Ymir nodded at Mikasa with a smile, and the grey-eyed girl looked up to the stands where you were sitting. She gave you a wave and you waved back eagerly, blowing her a kiss. 

Her face flushed and she looked back down at the ground, swinging her leg back and forth while leaning against the goal post.

"Do you think this is a good time to hold up the sign again." Sasha whispered, her hand slowly reaching down beneath the bleachers.

"What?! No Sash' don't distract her, we can hold it up after it's over." You replied, grabbing Sashas wandering hand and setting it back beside her.

It was Hansley's turn to shoot now, and she padded up to the penalty mark with a blank expression on her face. She made her kick when the whistle blew, leaning back _way_ too far, sending the ball overtop of the net. 

Mikasa made an annoyed expression and looked over to Ymir, who grabbed Hansley's shoulder and lectured her, but Hansley didn't seem to give a crap about anything going on at the moment.

Mikasa returned to the goal line, getting in the stance she had done oh so many times, and waited for the signal. 

"Its best out of five right?" Eren asked, turning to Connie, who was stuffing popcorn into his mouth while leaning forward.

Connie bit his lip, "Yeah I'm pretty sure, if no one comes out the winner in the five they move onto goal-on-goal I think."

The player decided to take a shot square at Mikasa, causing her to lean back on the line and bring her hands up to her face. Due to the side spin of the ball, Mikasa had a hard time catching it, so she settled for smacking it towards the ground and falling on top of it.

Everyone cheered again, standing up and yelling loudly for their goalkeeper. Mikasa smiled at Ymir as she got off the ground, the brunette smirking back at her as she walked up to the penalty mark, standing in front of the ball.

Mikasa gave Ymir a thumbs ups and Jenna nervously brought a hand to her face, "If Ymir scores we win right?" she asked Mina.

"Mhm." 

Ymir listened as the whistle blew, and she took a small step forward. Despite her hips leaning towards the right, Ymir planted her foot to left and she took a swing, but she didn't hit the ball.

The goalkeeper dove to the right, her eyes widening when she realize Ymir didn't shoot. Ymir took a final shot and tapped it into the bottom left corner, sinking it into the back of the net and screaming in excitement.

The whole team erupted into cheers and Ymir ran over to Mikasa, jumping on top of the black-haired girl and pushing her onto the ground. The rest of her team jumped onto the two girls, pinning them to the ground underneath their weight.

Hange arose from their seat with a huge smile on their face, and they hugged the athletic trainer, spinning them around in the air. Hange blushed and set the girl down, "Sorry.." they croaked, their eyes widening when they saw the rest of their team running at them.

They all jumped on their coach, making Hange gasp and stumble backwards a little bit but yell out in amusement. The whole stadium was cheering, your whole group was standing up and jumping around, Historia climbed onto your back and yelled with you. 

"Oh my gosh! Hold up the signs!" Sasha yelled, grabbing her signs from beneath the bleachers and handing them to you and Historia.

You shook your head but complied, holding up the sign made for Mikasa. Making your girlfriend blush but wave up at you, Ymir still clinging onto her shoulders. Mikasa led Ymir over to their coach, who gave them both a large hug. 

"C'mon guys! Get over there!" Hange yelled, pointing to the center of the field where both teams were supposed to line up and get their trophy. The whole team ran over to the middle still yelling and jumping up and down.

The whole team stood onto the large podium waiting for them to be given their trophy and medals. The medals were given out first, being placed around the neck of each player. A man carried a large trophy over to Hange, who took it with a 'thank you' and handing it to Mikasa, who stood in the middle of everyone.

"Titans on three! One, two, three, titans!" The team yelled, holding the trophy in the air. The fans yelled with them, jumping around as music played through the stadium.

Mikasa handed Jenna the trophy and she led Ymir over to the stands where your group was. They jumped over the padded table that was blocking the field from the stands, and they ran up to where you were sitting. Mikasa lifted herself up and over the railing, jumping down and running towards you, engulfing you in a large hug.

You hugged her back eagerly while laughing, "Good job baby!" you exclaimed, swiping her hair out of her face and placing a long kiss to her lips, wrapping your arms around her neck. She pressed your foreheads together and let out a long shaky breath. She looked over to see Ymir spinning Historia around in the air, Historia giggling like a child.

"Nice job Mikasa!" Armin said, giving his friend a hug when you pulled away your girlfriend. 

"Yeah nice job!" Eren said, ruffling Mikasa's hair.

"Thanks guys." 

"YO! MIKASA!" Connie yelled, skipping away from Ymir and Historia before jumping onto Mikasa's back, Jean came running behind him. 

Mikasa laughed as Jean lifted her off the ground, "Nice job dude!"

"Thank you Jean. Please put me down now."

Jean placed Mikasa back onto the ground, and Ymir approached with Historia. The small blonde gave Mikasa a hug, "Amazing job Mikasa. You both did amazing." 

Mikasa returned the hug, "Thanks Historia."

"You look very good in that dress." Mikasa said, eyeing you up and down while licking her lips. 

"Oh shush, I think your coach wants you back in the locker room. We will meet you at the place." You said, placing a kiss to her pouty lips and jerking your head towards Hange, who was standing with their hands on their hips impatiently waiting for Ymir and Mikasa to go into the locker room. 

"We will see you guys later." Ymir said, giving Historia a kiss and jumping back over the railing, Mikasa following behind her. 

When they walked into the locker room the team erupted into cheers, slapping Ymir and Mikasa on the back. 

Coach Hange walked into the locker room behind them, "Amazing job everyone!" they yelled, coming up behind the two girls and placing a hand on their shoulders, "Now hit the showers! The real fun begins at the party." 

Ymir and Mikasa took a quick shower, washing their hair and bodies and immediately getting out. Mikasa buttoned up her white shirt, "Where even is the party?"

"I don't know, we are taking the bus. I think it's at the indoor field inside the gym. Apparently a lot of people are gonna be there." Ymir replied, wrapping her white tie around her neck and starting to tie the knot.

Mikasa sat down on the bench a picked up her shoe, slipping it onto her foot and tying the thing black laces. "Hopefully we don't have to dance, I don't think I can dance in these shoes." the black-haired girl said, standing up and grabbing her tie from her bag, slipping it around her neck and turning to look into the mirror.

Ymir scoffed, "You danced in those shoes at the wedding, you will be fine." the brunette nudge Mikasa's foot with her own, examining the black dress shoes Mikasa had on.

Mikasa tied the knot to her tie and pushed it up, grabbing her black jacket that matched the suit she was in and pulling it over herself. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulders, picking up Ymirs bag too and holding it for her while her friend put on her jacket. 

They walked out of the locker room and walked onto the bus, settling in their seats next to each other. The rest of the team loaded onto the bus, sitting in their seats. 

"Is everyone ready?" Hange asked, stepping onto the bus in a slick black suit, they adjusted their jacket and sat down in a seat. The team nodded their heads, and they were off to the party. 

Your group arrived just before the bus did, stepping out of your cars and entering the large indoor center, walking into the gym to seen tons of people, some people you didn't even recognize. Soon Ymir and Mikasa walked into the gym, Ymir strutted over to Historia and gave her a kiss.

Mikasa walked towards you, "Hi." she said, giving you a kiss on the lips and wrapping her arms around you. 

"Excuse me!" A feminine voice interrupted, Mikasa's head perked up and she turned around.

"Mom?!"

The black-haired lady walked over to Mikasa and gave her a hug, "Its so good to see you! Im so proud of you!" 

"T-thank you mom. How are you here?" Mikasa asked, pulling away from the hug and eyeing her moms dress up and down. 

"Im here for you, and also work. I'm staying in a hotel near by. Watching your games through the TV does not have the same effect as it does in person." Mikasa mom looked over her daughters shoulder and smiled. "And you must be Y/N!" 

You laughed as she gave you a hug, "Its very nice to meet you Mrs.Ackerman." 

"The same goes to you, Mikasa wasn't kidding when she said you were beautiful." 

Your body heated and you looked over her shoulder, Mikasa was looking at you with a smile on her face. "Mikasa, dance with me, tell me everything I've missed since the last time I've seen you." 

"I don't want to dance mom." Mikasa whined, shuffling closer to you and trying to hide behind your figure.

"Nonsense! You will dance with your mother! I want to hear about Y/N!" She said, pulling Mikasa by her arm and onto the dance floor, where a slow song was playing. You giggled as Mikasa sent you a helpless look with her mom smiling back at you.

Mikasa placed a hand on her mothers waist and while her mothers went to her shoulder. They intertwined their free hands and they migrated into a slow dance. 

"How is dad?" Mikasa asked, eyeing you as you popped a chocolate strawberry into your mouth.

"He's fine. He's on another business trip, I talked to him over the phone this morning, he really misses you." 

Mikasa smiled, "I miss him too."

"Tell me about you and Y/N, are you two serious?" 

"What do you mean?"

Her mother gave her a blank stare, "Mikasa, Ymir told me."

Mikasa gulped, "Told you what?"

"That you sleep around with girls. Is Y/N serious? Do you care about her?" 

Mikasa's arm tightened around her moms waist. "Yes, I do care about her. She's not just a hookup, I really care about her." 

"I see the way she looks at you. Don't hurt her, Mikasa."

"I don't plan on it." Mikasa replied, spinning her mom around. 

A tapping sound came from the mic, and Ymir stood in front of it, on the stage. "Hello everyone, if you would direct your attention to the stage, I will be announcing the awards." 

Mikasa pulled away from her mom and brought them to the table your group was sitting at. She pulled out a chair and sat next to you, her mom sitting beside her. 

"Now for some reason, I was given the job of announcing the awards, I think my coach likes the idea of me messing up in front of an audience." Ymir said, turning her head to look at Hange, with a slight a glare, and laughter erupted around the room.

"I will be announcing the player of the match, coach of the year, the golden glove, and the golden boot."

You nudged Mikasa's arm and gave her a smile, "I wonder who will get the golden glove award." 

Mikasa pretended to think, "I don't know." she smiled at you and gave you a kiss on the cheek, wrapping an arm around your shoulders. 

"Lets get started shall we?" A man brought Ymir an envelope and trophy. "The player of the match goes to," she opened the envelope. "Sandy Bullock."

The girls head lifted at her name being said, and she walked onto the stage to grab her trophy. Ymir immediately recognized her to be the infamous number twelve, and she gave a fake smile when she handed the girl the trophy. 

"Congratulations." Ymir said, clapping along with the crowd.

"Moving on to the next award," she was handed another envelope and she opened it, "the golden glove award goes to Mikasa Ackerman!" 

Mikasa smiled at you and stood up, walking up onto the stage and grabbing her award, hugging Ymir and walking back off the stage. She sat back down in her chair and smiled at her mom.

"Congratulations my friend."

The man pointed to the bottom of the mic, and Ymir lifted the mic to find the envelope beneath it. "Alright now, the golden boot award goes to.." she opened the envelope and a smile spread across her face. "Me." 

She smiled and set the trophy next to her on the stage and turned to the man, who pointed at her trophy. She put her hands up, "What?" she whispered, the man pointed to the bottom of the trophy.

Ymir gave the man a confused look but she picked up the trophy again, flipping it over and unscrewing a screw at the bottom, making a rolled up piece of paper fall out. She unrolled it, "The coach of the year award goes to, Coach Hange Zoë." 

Hange walked up onto the stage and patted their player on the back while taking the trophy. "Thank you Ymir." 

Ymir smiled and turned back to the mic, "Now, if everyone would please grab a partner and step onto the dance floor, we will be doing our traditional slow dance."

Ymir jumped down from the stage and waddled over to Historia, grabbing her hand and leading her onto the dance floor. Mikasa turned to her mom who got up out of her seat, "I have to go, I have an early meeting in the morning. It was nice to dance with you, Mikasa." 

Mikasa nodded and gave her mom a hug. "Bye mom."

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Y/N." 

You smiled, "It was nice to meet you too, Mrs.Ackerman." You waved goodbye and she walked out of the gym.

You turned to Mikasa, "Would you mind joining me in a dance?" you asked, and Mikasa rolled her eyes while blushing.

"Of course." She held her hand out to you and she lead you to the dance floor, placing an arm around your waist and pulling your bodies flush together.

Your arm rested on her shoulder, the two of you swayed back and forth slowly. Her head rested on your bare shoulder, her breath fanning against the side of your neck. Both of your free hands were intertwined, and the pad of her thumb was softly caressing the back of your hand.

"This reminds me of the first time we danced together." Mikasa mumbled, lifting her head from your shoulder and pressing your cheeks together.

You hummed, bringing your arm up to wrap fully around her neck. She took in a long breath and sprawled her fingers out against the small of your back, rubbing small circles through the fabric of your dress. 

Mikasa spun you around, a different hand pulled on your arm and suddenly you were face to face with Connie. "Oh! Hey Connie!" 

He smiled at you and the beat of the song picked up a bit. "Hi!" 

He swung you guys around and you laughed as he spun you around, leading you around the dance floor in a fast paced dance despite the song still being meant for a slow dance. 

Mikasa laughed as she watched Connie mindlessly torture you with his dance moves. You and Sasha had apparently switched places, a smooth move done by both Connie and Mikasa, leaving you in Connies arms and Sasha in Mikasa's. 

Mikasa twirled Sasha around, looking at Connie with a smirk, and when Sasha came back into her arms she dipped her down, making Sasha laugh loudly. 

"Oh it's on Ackerman!" Connie yelled, smiling as he lifted you into the air, spinning you around.

"Connie! Don't drop me!" You exclaimed, your hands resting on his shoulders while he spun the two of you around. He placed you back onto the ground and looked back to Mikasa, a shit eating smirk on his face.

Mikasa pushed Sasha back, and she bumped back into Connie, who turned around to try and catch Sashas fall. Mikasa stood in front of Sasha and grabbed her hand, twisting her around so she was facing Connie, and she led Sasha's hand to the grey-haired boys shoulder before she grabbed your waist and spun you around, leading you into a dance.

"When did you get so smooth Mika'?" You asked, a bright smile painting your features.

"So I wasn't smooth before?" She asked, a playful smirk on her face, and she slowed the two of you down, dancing normally again.

"Some of the things you said were more embarrassing than smooth, but you tried, and I like you for that."

"Yikes, that just dropped my ego points a lot." She averted her gaze from yours.

"Its okay, whatever you just did gave you some extra points."

She smiled at you and pecked your cheek and Jean appeared from the side, "Yo, guys! We are playing seven minutes in heaven, wanna come?"

You looked to Mikasa and shrugged your shoulders, "Yeah we will go." 

He nodded and Connie and Sasha the same question, which they nodded to.

He led your group down a set of stairs and into a large room, with multiple couches and a door, which looked like it could lead to a small closet. A huge group of students were sitting around the room, Mikasa saw Annie and Hannah sitting on a couch next to each other, and to their left was sitting Kinsey, a drink in hand and a smirk on her face. 

"Hey cap, nice award." Kinsey commented, but her face quickly fell into fake sympathy, "Oh wait, thats right, you aren't captain anymore. Thats my bad." the girl snickered, laughing even harder when Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"Shut up Kinsey, is your whole personality just being a dick? No wonder no one wants to date you." You spat, pulling Mikasa down onto a couch, you settled beside her.

Ymir and Historia soon entered the room, and they sat down in a chair together, Historia sitting on Ymirs lap. Jean clapped his hands together, "Lets get started shall we?" 

Jean picked up a hat from off a stool, "Now, a very beautiful lady was kind enough to set this up for us by writing each of our names on a tiny piece of paper and putting them into this hat." Jean winked at Hitch, and she playfully rolled her eyes in return. "I know all of you know how this game works but I'll explain anyway, I will draw two names from this hat, and both of those people have to go in that closet together for seven minutes." He finished, pointing to the door behind him.

Jean reached into the hat and pulled out a name, "First up is... Reiner and... Bertholdt. Oh what a lovely combination. If you two lovely gentlemen would please enter the closet that would be greatly appreciated."

Bertholdt followed Reiner into the closet, closing the door behind them and Jean started the timer. "And now we wait."

When the timer went off, Jean banged on the door, and a messy haired Reiner appeared with Bertholdt behind them. "Your fly is down." Connie said, pointing to Bertholdts jeans and the boy blushed, immediately pulling the zipper back up.

"Alright, next up." Jean reached into the hat again, "We have, Y/N and... oh would you look at that! Mikasa!" He smirked, gesturing his hand towards the door. The two of you got off the couch, "Have a wonderful time ladies." he winked.

You snatched the end of Mikasa's dangling tie and dragged her into the closet, kicking the door closed with your foot and pushing her up against the wall. You connected your lips, one of your hands pulling her tie while the other migrated to her short hair, nails scratching at the back of her head.

"Is this your way of showing me that you are proud of me?" She asked between kisses, she was breathing heavily and her hands gripped your waist harshly. 

You smiled, "I have plenty of time to show you how proud I am of you."

She grunted and wrapped a hand around your throat, twisting you around and pinning you to the wall. She placed kisses to your collarbone while her hands fumbled with your dress zipper, eager to pull it down and get a good look at your body. She bit down on your skin, leaving a bright red mark as she pulled the zipper down, your dress pooling at your ankles. 

Her lips trailed up to your neck, biting and sucking on the skin, making sure to leave marks. Her hand left your throat and trailed down to your thigh, lifting it and bringing it around her hip while her free hand fondled your best over your bra. 

You kicked your one of your heels off and wrapped your leg around her hip, you ground against her, causing her squeeze your breast. Your head slammed back against the wall and you felt her nibble on your neck, your hand grasped her hair and pulled, making her let out a small moan. 

"I love it when you pull my hair." She muttered, her lips latching onto your earlobe as she lifted her hand and unhooked your bra, throwing it somewhere in the room.

Your hands pushed her jacket off, and they went to work on unraveling her tie. Her fingers pinched your nipple and you bit your lip to hold back a moan. When you undid the knot of her tie you pulled it off of Mikasa and threw it next to you, your fingers starting to work on unbuttoning her shirt.

You heard the timer go off and a pounding on the door, you groaned. "Already?"

Mikasa rolled her eyes and set your leg back on the ground, picking your bra up and handing it to you. She bent down and picked up her tie, pulling it back over her neck and grabbing her jacket, she buttoned up the one button you managed to undo and she placed a hand on the doorknob, waiting for you to finish getting dressed.

You pulled your dress back up and over your shoulders after you slipped your bra back on, you pulled your heel back on and smoothed out your hair, allowing Mikasa to open the door and walk out. 

A bunch of 'ooo's' erupted around the room, followed by Jean giving you a smile. Annie rolled her eyes when she noticed Mikasa's tie thrown lazily around her neck, and her slightly tousled hair.

Ymir gave Mikasa a thumbs up and Annie rose from her seat, "Mikasa. Can you come with me? I need you to help me and Hannah with something."

Hannah had a confused look on her face but she also stood up, looking over to Mikasa with a slight smile on her face. "Um sure, I'll be right back." Mikasa answered, giving you a kiss on the cheek before following Annie and Hannah up the stairs.

A few minutes later Mikasa came back, but Annie and Hannah didn't. Mikasa walked over to you and pulled you from your seat, a distressed look on her face. "Can we leave?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

"O-oh um yeah. Are you okay?" 

"Im fine, I just want to go to back."

"Okay lets go." You said, waving goodbye to everyone else, who had concerned looks on their faces. 

You led Mikasa to your car, and she got into the passengers seat, turning to look out the window and not bothering to look at you. You started the car and sighed, heading back to the dorm building of the university.

Mikasa was quite the whole ride there, only speaking when you stopped in front of her dorm room, "Can you sleep with me? Tonight, please?" she asked, grabbing your hand and opening the door to her shared dorm room. 

"Yeah of course, come on." You said, following her into the room and slipping your dress off.

She handed you a tank top and a pair of sweatpants, and she changed out of her suit, putting on a t-shirt and shorts. She slipped into her bed and you climbed on top of her, resting your head on her shoulder.

Her arms tightened around your waist and she pulled you closer, "Goodnight precious." she mumbled, placing a kiss to your head.

"Goodnight baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fight is not the angst, I have a lot more coming in the next few chapters, I think you guys will particularly like chapter 10 a lot...hehe.
> 
> I will try my best to get the next few chapters out as soon as possible, right as I upload this I will be going to bed, but I promise to immediately start on chapter 9 in the morning. :)


	9. Video

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters because I couldn't leave you guys on a cliff hanger at the end, so please, enjoy.

"You have everything packed?" Mikasa asked, picking up her bag in one hand and coming up behind you, she slung her scarf around her neck.

The two of you were going to visit Mikasa's mother, the soccer season was far over and neither of you had classes for a few days, so you and Mikasa had a lot more time together than usual. You and Mikasa have been getting more intimate with each other over the past few weeks, and everything felt so natural. Mikasa was gentle with everything, sex, cuddling, anything that involved you she was so gentle. 

You couldn't help but think that something was bothering Mikasa, but every time you asked her about it she simply she shook you off. The two of you planned to stay at her moms for three days, her mom would also be going out for business, so you basically had her whole house to yourselves.

"Yeah I think so," You replied, stuffing your last piece of clothing into your bag and zipping it up. "Do you have everything?"

She nodded, and sprayed some of her perfume on her neck. She picked up your bag and pulled it over her shoulder, "Lets go."

You opened the door and walked down the hall to the exit of the dorm building. You walked out to her car and Mikasa put her bags in the trunk before entering the drivers seat. 

"So it's only a thirty minute drive, but it may take a little longer due to the snow and ice on the roads." Mikasa said, starting the engine and turning the heated seats on, trying to heat up the car from the cold of the leather seats.

"Its snowing there?" 

"Yup."

"Thats why you asked me to pack my snow boots." You laughed, reaching over and grabbing Mikasa's hand. 

She smiled and turned up the radio, handing you the aux cord. "Play whatever you want. Just don't play anything I may fall asleep to."

-

After a thirty minute drive, Mikasa turned into her neighborhood, turns out she wasn't joking when she said it was snowing. It was still snowing when you arrived, but you didn't mind.

Mikasa turned into the driveway of her mothers house and killed the engine. You could see Mikasa's mother standing on the porch waving frantically at you two and you laughed as you watched her. You skipped up the porch and gave the woman a big hug.

"Oh Y/N! It's so good to see you!"

"Its good to see you too, Mrs.Ackerman."

Mikasa closed the trunk and picked up both of your bags, heading up the driveway and stepping up the porch. "Hi mom." she said, dropping both bags and hugging the woman.

Her mom pinched her cheek and laughed before opening the door, "Come in! Come in!"

Mikasa smiled and picked up the bags again, jerking her head towards the door and letting you go in first. 

"Mikasa, show Y/N to your room, you can place your bags in there while I finish fixing dinner."

Mikasa nodded and led you upstairs, walking a few doors down before stopping at one on the left, she opened the door to show a large grey room, a queen bed sitting against the wall. The room didn't have much light to it other than the LED lights against the wall to your left, everything looked certainly dark, most things in it being grey and black. You noticed some band posters on the wall next to the large bed.

The bed had a black duvet over it with grey sheets, and a black leather headboard. There was a large nightstand to the right of the bed, with a digital alarm clock on it and a lamp. 

You noticed a large desk sitting against the wall, with what looked to be drawing supplies. Just above the bed was a shelf, full of trophies, and next to that was a whole place on the wall accompanied by golden and silver medals.

You gasped, "Is this your room?!" 

"Yup, if you would like we can stay in here together or I can sleep in the guest room." Mikasa replied, throwing her bag on the floor next to her bed. 

You shook your head, "Id like to stay with you."

Mikasa smiled and averted her gaze, feeling a vibration on the floor as you flopped onto her bed, feeling the soft blankets. 

"You were quite the soccer star." You commented, leaning over and grabbing a picture off of Mikasa's night stand, a picture of her holding a soccer ball, a girl sitting next to her, with freckles, who you assumed to be Ymir.

Mikasa stalked up behind you and laughed, "Yeah, I actually used to be a forward." 

"Really?"

"Yup, I was actually really good believe or not, I was bigger than everyone else so I could really just plow through everyone and score all the time." Mikasa picked up another picture. "Until I got into travel soccer, I started playing with people as big as me and started to fall behind everyone else."

You came up behind Mikasa and looked over her shoulder at the picture she was holding, a picture of her holding a trophy with a large smile on her face. "Ymir was actually the one who convinced me to be a goalkeeper. Our travel team always grouped the keepers and defenders together, Ymir suggested it so we would always be together." Mikasa placed the picture down. "My dad and I always threw the football with each other when I was younger, so I was already good at catching, I had the speed and height for the position, all that was left was for me to go to goalkeeper camps and training, it only took me a little while to get the rest of the position down. Though I did struggle with parrying, took a lot of time for me to get used to that."

"So you've always been as good as you are now?" You asked, placing your arms around her neck and giving her a kiss on the lips once she turned to face you.

"I guess you could say that. I got to travel countries to play, but nothing really major until college." 

A knock was heard on the door and it cracked open, "Dinner is ready."

"Alright mom, we will be down in a minute." Mikasa said, her arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you closer. "Tomorrow, I have some things I want to do with you, if it's alright."

You nodded your head and smiled, slipping your hand into Mikasa's calloused hand. "Of course."

She pulled you out of the room and you walked down the stairs, sitting down at the dinner table. 

"I hope you like lasagna, I've been preparing it all day." 

You took a bite, and a soft moan left your lips, making Mikasa look up from her plate with wide eyes, she raised an eyebrow at you and her lips slightly parted. "It's amazing!" you exclaimed, immediately taking another bite.

The woman smiled and took a sip of her wine, turning to her daughter, "So, I heard you got a tongue piercing." 

Mikasa nearly choked on her water, "U-um yes, I did. Who told you that?"

"No one had to tell me, I could see it the night of the championship." Mikasa's mother turned to you, "How do you feel about it?"

"Its great!" You said, smirking at your girlfriend, making her blush and look away, pulling her scarf up to hide the lower half of her face.

"Y/N, tell me a bit about yourself, I want to get to know you better. Has my daughter been treating you right."

You giddily talked with Mikasa's mother, your girlfriend eating in silence as you laughed with the older woman. Mikasa smiled as she watched you watched you talk, your food was long gone, you had stuffed it down in five minutes flat. 

Mikasa felt a ping of guilt wave through her body, and she looked back down at her plate. Her gaze shifted to you when she heard your laughter, and she cracked a small smile. Mikasa placed her fork back down on the plate and got out of her seat, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator. 

"Don't let your father know you took that." The older woman said, eyeing the beer bottle in Mikasa's hand as she sat back down.

Mikasa laughed at her mom, "I'll buy him more."

Mikasa heard her phone go off, and she reached into her pocket to retrieve it. It was a text from Ymir.

_Are ye engaging in thy sexual intercourse?_

Mikasa made a disgusted face at her phone, and quickly typed back a reply.

_No, we are eating dinner. And stop talking like that._

Mikasa's mom got up from the table and took everyones plates to the sink. You stood up and helped her clean up. Mikasa's phone went off again.

_Whatcha' eatin'?_

Mikasa rolled her eyes.

_Lasagna. Tell Historia I said hi._

A reply came quick.

_How did you know I was with Historia?_

Mikasa placed her plate in the sink and covered up the rest of the lasagna.

_Because I know you are making the most of me not being at the dorm. No sex on my bed please._

It took a few moments before the next reply.

_Oof, too late for that one._

_Did you have sex on my bed?!_

Mikasa was left on read after that, and she mumbled curse words under her breath as she put the lasagna in the fridge. 

Mikasa's mother dried her hands off on a towel once she finished cleaning the dishes, "I hate to say it, but I have to leave now. I don't want to be caught in traffic and I need to leave a little early because of the ice on the roads. My boss wants me there by eight." she gave you a hug. "Im afraid I wont see you two by the time you head back to the university. So this is our goodbyes. It was very nice to see you again Y/N." she rubbed your arm and gave her daughter a hug, kissing her on the cheek. "You too, my little monkey. I will call you tomorrow." 

The woman picked up her jacket and car keys, she waved goodbye to the two of you before exiting the house. Mikasa turned to you and walked over to your figure, placing her hands on the counter behind you, effectively trapping you between her body and the edge of the marble counter.

"So, we have the house to ourselves.." she trailed off, her face leaning closer to yours. You slowly nodded, "Would you perhaps like to watch a movie?"

You smiled and nodded your head, placing your hands on the side of Mikasa's face and bringing her down into a kiss. 

She pulled away after a few seconds, "We have a movie theatre room, come on." she pulled you through the house and opened the door to the basement, stepping down the stairs and being greeted with a huge screen, and a projector hanging from the ceiling.

There was a large couch sitting in the middle of the room, with some recliners next to it. Mikasa smiled as you eyed the room and she handed you the remote, "Choose what you want to watch and I'll go fix some popcorn." she kissed your cheek before running up the stairs.

You sat down on the couch and clicked on Disney plus, going through the Marvel section. After a few minutes of trying to decide Mikasa came back down stairs, a bowl of popcorn in hand and a small grin on her face. 

"Captain America the Winter Soldier?" You asked, leaning into Mikasa when she plopped down onto the couch beside you.

"Works for me." 

You started the movie and leaned your head onto Mikasa's shoulder, her arm winding over your shoulders and pulling you further into her side. She leaned her head on top of yours, her hand sliding into your hold.

Mikasa lifted her head from yours and looked down at you, her hand coming to rest on the top of your head, she lightly scratched the area, making you cling tighter to her side. She kissed the top of your head and looked back to the screen.

"Scarlett Johansson is so hot." You commented, making Mikasa's eyes slightly widen and look down at you.

"Yeah, she is." Mikasa agreed, resting her head back onto yours.

You could tell that Mikasa's body was stiff, her hand slightly trembled against yours. You leaned further into her side, your hand laying on her chest. You could feel Mikasa's heart beat, it seemed to be normal.

You felt your eyes drooping shut, and you adjusted your body so you could be more comfortable against your girlfriends side. Mikasa placed a hand on the side of your head and pushed you to lay down on her lap. 

"Sleep. You are tired."

You hummed, snuggling closer to Mikasa as she ran her fingers along the back of your head, lightly scratching your scalp. Mikasa picked up the remote and lightly turned down the TV, enough so where it wouldn't keep you awake. You closed your eyes, fingers grabbing at Mikasa's pants, and you felt yourself drifting off to sleep.

Mikasa ended up carrying you to bed, she gently placed you down onto the sheets, taking your clothes off and changing you into some sweatpants and a t-shirt. She climbed in bed next to you after she changed, wrapping her arms around your waist and pulling you into her side. She turned off the lamp on the nightstand and placed her head on top of yours, closing her eyes.

-

You woke up to a sound of loud footsteps throughout the room. A shirt hit you square in the face.

"Come on get up. It's one in the afternoon, I have things I want to do with you today." Mikasa said, throwing a pair of pants and underwear at you. 

You rubbed a hand over your face, "Im tired. Five more minutes." 

"Nope, get up. We are going to the mall." Mikasa pulled on a jacket. "It's cold outside, I'll be downstairs making coffee, so hurry up." she wrapped her scarf around her neck and exited the room. 

You groaned and got up, changing into the clothes that were thrown at you. You walked down the stairs to see Mikasa leaning against the counter, a coffee cup in hand. 

She smiled at you as you approached her, "Good morning, or should I say good afternoon." 

You punched her shoulder before giving her a kiss, "Hi." she handed you coffee cup.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked you, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV in the living room.

"Yeah, you snore pretty loud though."

"Do I?"

"Mhm." You hummed, wrapping an arm around her neck and leaning against her. "What do you have planned for us today?"

"All you need to know is that we are going to the mall, the rest is a surprise." She booped your nose, placing her coffee cup onto the counter and wrapping her arms around your waist. "What? Are you scared that Im going to kidnap you?" she joked.

"No, you are just mysterious, thats all." You rubbed over her shoulder before pulling away. "Well, you were in such a hurry, so why don't we get going?" You took the last sip of your coffee before placing the mug into the dishwasher.

"As you wish." Mikasa said, placing her cup into the dishwasher next to yours and grabbing her hat.

She readjusted the hat on your head, "Cover your ears, you will get a cold." 

She opened the door and let you walk out first, turning and locking it. Snow was still all over the ground, the neighborhood looked fairly pretty covered in the snow. The Christmas lights decorating the front of each house made it even more beautiful.

Mikasa opened the passenger seat of her car for you, you turned to her with a smile and entered the car. She closed the door and walked over to the drivers side, getting in and starting the engine.

"The mall isn't too far from here. We should get there quick." She pulled out of the driveway. 

-

"Do you have the video?" Annie asked, walking along side Hannah, through the hallway and towards a vending machine.

Hannah scrolled through her camera roll. "Yup, the quality kinda sucks though. Your filming skills suck"

Annie looked over Hannahs shoulder and peered down at the video playing on Hannahs phone screen, "Its good enough to tell who it is and what you are doing." 

"Do you want me to upload it?"

"Not yet, by the looks of Y/N's instagram story her and Mikasa at the mall right now." Annie inserted some money into the vending machine and pressed a button. "Wait until they get back to wherever they are staying." the chips Annie ordered dropped down into the hole, and Annie reached down to retrieve them.

"Don't you think this is a little rude? Y/N and Mikasa look good together." Hannah admitted, catching a bag of chips when Annie threw them in her direction.

The blonde turned to Hannah with a confused look, her blue eyes looked to have some sort of suspicion. "Don't tell me you are backing out on this."

"N-No! No Im not, Im just saying its a little, I don't know, disrespectful? Do you really think Mikasa would want to date us after we upload this?" Hannah jogged to catch up with the blonde when she turned the opposite way. Annie shook her head and let out a laugh. "Are you serious?" she asked, astounded by Hannahs sudden worry.

Hannah looked down to the floor and Annie wrapped an arm around the red-heads shoulder. "Mikasa doesn't actually care about Y/N. She's probably just using her."

"But isn't it a little weird how no one has told Y/N that Mikasa likes to sleep around? Maybe no one has told her because they see that Mikasa really cares about Y/N." 

Annie scoffed, "Thats stupid, do people actually think Y/N and Mikasa look good together?"

"Well yeah.. I kinda do." 

"Bullshit. Mikasa would look better with us." 

"I guess you are right." Hannahs voice was laced with uncertainty, and her head hung low.

"Don't worry by the end of this week, Mikasa will be ours."

-

"Where to now?" You asked, walking out of Victoria Secret, Mikasa gripped your hand tightly.

"That is a surprise, come on." your girlfriend replied, dragging you through the mall, passing multiple stores and almost running into groups of people.

The two of you eventually ended up in the center, and Mikasa stopped in front of you. "Ice skating!" she yelled, holding her hands up in the air with a smile on her face, she looked like a kid in a candy store.

"Mikasa, I don't know how to ice skate." You whispered, playing with your fingers and looking around.

"I'll teach you, come on!" She grabbed your hand and pulled you over to a both to get some skates.

She placed your bags down on a bench and grabbed the skates from a worker. She removed her shoes and replaced them with the skates.

You did the same and allowed yourself to be pulled onto the ice, squealing when you almost slipped. "Mikasa!"

The black-haired girl laughed, "Hold onto me." 

You wrapped a hand around her arm and she gently pulled you along. Mikasa smiled as you desperately clung onto her to avoid yourself from falling. "Y/N, it's not that difficult."

You slapped her shoulder, "Oh shut up! Not everyone is as talented as you." 

Your arm reached out to grab the wall and you pulled away from Mikasa, letting her skate on her own. Mikasa smiled and skated away, "Mikasa! Don't leave me here!"

"You'll figure it out!" She yelled back, skating around the rink, passing multiple people on her way. 

You started skating more smoothly, feeling more confident, you let go of the wall, and slowly started to skate on your own. 

"Mikasa look! I got it!"

A gust of wind flew past you and you fell right on your ass. Mikasa put a hand over her face as she watched you fall, trying to stifle a laugh, she heard a few people around her let out a loud laugh.

Your girlfriend skated up next to you, "I thought you said you got it?"

"Oh shush and help me up." You said, playfully rolling your eyes and Mikasa stuck a hand out for you.

When you grasped onto her hand you pulled her down on top of you. "Y/N!" she whined, wincing as the cold ice hit her knees through the fabric of her pants.

She grabbed onto the wall and pulled herself up, crossing her arms and putting on a pouty face. "Im not helping you up now." she said, shaking her head and looking away.

Mikasa had to hold in her laugh as she watched you try and get up off the ice, your legs occasionally slipping causing you to fall right on your ass again. 

"Do you want me to get you a walker?" Mikasa joked, smiling as you once again failed to get back on your feet.

"Fuck no! Just help me up." You whined, making grabby hands towards your girlfriend, your face falling as you saw her reach for her phone in her pocket.

"Hang on hang on, I have to take a picture of this." 

"Mikasa! This is not funny! People are staring!" You looked around to see numerous people staring at the two of you, a six year old sitting on a bench outside of the rink was laughing hysterically while pointing his finger at you.

Mikasa took a quick picture and put her phone away, chuckling before helping you back up. "There, now skate slowly, learn to balance first."

She wrapped an arm around your waist and held you up as she tried to give you detailed instructions on how to ice skate properly. After about fifteen minutes of you failing miserably to skate, she led you over to the exit and you changed back into your normal shoes.

Mikasa handed the man in the booth the skates back and you hooked your arm through hers. "So I know you didn't enjoy that very much," she picked up the bags in her free arm. "So how about ice cream?" she asked, leading you out of the center of the mall.

You lightly patted her forearm, "I never said I didn't enjoy it, being with you made it perfect, even though I sucked." you replied laughing, leaning into your girlfriends side. "Ice cream is perfect." Mikasa lightly smiled and she led you inside of an ice cream shop.

"You like mint ice cream?" You eyed the cup in her hand, filled with chocolate chip mint ice cream.

"Yeah, a lot of people hate it but it's really good." Your girlfriend said, holding the door open for you and walking out of the small shop.

"Are we heading back now?" You asked, leaning into her side as you noticed you were heading for the exit.

"Yeah if thats alright with you, we've basically been to every shop except Justice."

You felt your phone go off in your pocket, but you ignored it. Mikasa opened the passenger seat for you as you reached the car and closed the door behind you.

"Thanks for going with me." Mikasa said as she got into the drivers seat of the car and started the engine.

"Thanks for taking me, I had a wonderful time." You replied, leaning over to kiss your girlfriend on the cheek, your eyes gleaming with appreciation.

Mikasa sent you a smile and pulled out of the parking lot, "I promise to never take you ice skating again, unless you want you."

You let out a giggle and reached for her hand, grasping the calloused hand in your own. Mikasa's phone went off, but she ignored it and kept driving.

"Im making that picture I took of you my wallpaper." Mikasa joked, turning into her neighborhood and resting her elbow onto her knee, her gingers tapping against the steering wheel.

You slapped her shoulder, "Don't you dare." you said sternly, and you felt your phone go off again. "Jeez, someone is quite persistent with their text messages." 

Mikasa's phone went off again and she pulled into the driveway, "Lets get inside, it's cold and I want to shower."

Mikasa got in the shower while you sat on her bed, snacking away on some pretzels as you watched some Netflix on your girlfriends laptop, waiting for her to get out of the shower. 

Your phone went off again. "What the hell does this person want?" you mumbled, pausing Netflix and reaching over on the bed to retrieve your phone and check through the notifications.

You had almost twenty-seven notifications from Instagram, a ton of people tagging you in a post. Mikasa entered the room, ruffling her wet hair with a towel before pulling her shirt over her head. 

You clicked on a notification, and it brought you to a video. "What the fuck.." 

The video was a little hard to see due to the light, but you could tell it was Mikasa and Hannah, walking together down a hall which what looks to be at the after game party a few weeks ago.

You squinted at your phone when the camera slightly unfocused on the two girls, and a slight frown came to your face when you saw Hannahs arms wrap around Mikasa's neck. 

It was when Hannah leaned in and kissed Mikasa your anger grew, you held the phone tightly in your hand as you watched their lips press together, Mikasa not even making a move to push the red-head off. 

"Hey, you okay?" Mikasa asked, pulling a sweatshirt over her body and putting on a pair of socks, her eyes full of concern and she gulped when she saw anger evident on your face.

When the video ended your eyes shifted to the comments, 'Im surprised Mikasa and that girl stayed together for as long as they did, it was about time Mikasa would cheat.' a comment said, and your mouth drew open.

'That poor girl, she should've known Mikasa was using her.'

You swiped out of instagram and placed your phone in your lap. "Mikasa." you said sternly, and she gave you a confused look.

"Whats wrong?"

Mikasa could see the anger in your eyes, and she quickly began to worry. 'Had she found out?' Mikasa asked herself, her jaw clenching as she looked around your face, all she saw was anger.

You picked up your phone again and opened instagram, pressing on the video and you slowly rose from the bed. "Please tell me this isn't real."

Mikasa stepped towards you and eyed the video, her face dropping with each second that passed. 

"Y/N-" you held a hand up.

"Is this fucking real, Mikasa?!" Your voice rose with anger, looking at your girlfriend with a disappointed yet stern look.

Mikasa gulped and avoided your gaze, "Mikasa answer me!"

"Yes! Okay yes it is! It's real."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" You asked, tears coming to your eyes, and Mikasa looked to the floor, guilt flooding her face. She didn't bother to look at you.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You cheat on me and then you take me to your moms house? Is this some kind of game to you?!" You yelled, your hand clutching your phone tightly, you wanted to throw it at the wall.

"Its not what you think! I didn't kiss back!" Mikasa cautioned, taking a step towards you and reaching out to grab your hand, but you pulled away.

"Then why didn't you push her away? The video is right fucking here!" You rubbed a hand over your face, tears threatening to spill from your eyes. "Was this what you were doing today? Taking me out to eat, ice skating with me? Was this how you were going to bribe me into forgiving you?!"

"You are making a big deal out of this-" you slapped her across the face.

"I don't know what the hell is going through your head, but you better sort it out. I can't believe I actually thought you loved me." you trembled, your lip slightly quivering.

"I do love you! Please just let me explain!" Mikasa pleaded, her face slightly stinging from where you slapped her. 

"You love me? Then what was all that stuff people were saying about how it's 'about time you cheated on me'? Were you planning to cheat on me from the start?" Mikasa immediately shook her head, her eyes were laced with guilt and regret, she thought she was about to burst into tears at any moment.

"You know what? Forget it. Im going out." you said, grabbing your jacket off her bed and marching to the door.

"Where are you going?" She yelled, and you opened the door.

"We aren't together anymore, so I don't see why I should tell you." you slammed the door and walked down the stairs, leaving Mikasa in her room alone.

Mikasa heard the front door slam shut and she covered her face with her hands, "Fuck!" she yelled, kicking over her desk chair as tears spilled out of her eyes.

Her phone went off again and she picked it up, looking through the comments of the video.

She was tagged in multiple comments, and she angrily threw her phone at the wall, not caring if it broke. Her hands clutched at her head and she sat on the edge of her bed, cursing under her breath. She went downstairs and opened the fridge grabbing a beer and popping the cap off, sitting on the couch and taking a sip. 

You took an Uber to the closest bar, immediately getting out and heading towards the entrance. You showed a man your ID, and he let you inside.

After countless drinks and texts from Sasha, you were drunk out of your mind. So was Mikasa. Mikasa had gone through all of her dads beers and a bottle of bourbon she found in the garage. 

Ymir ended up texting Mikasa, trying to help the black-haired girl through the situation. Ymir couldn't help but be disappointed in her friend, though she knew that Mikasa felt immense guilt about the whole situation. 

Sasha sat with you on a call as you cried, you thought the bartender was going to kick you from the loud wailing you were doing. Your friend didn't say much about what happened, probably because she simply didn't know what to say.

Mikasa ended up getting calls from your whole friend group, all of them trying to get Mikasa to explain why she did it. Mikasa didn't know what to say in return, so she just hung up on them and completely turned off her phone.

_Flashback to the night of the after game party_

"You said you needed help with something?" Mikasa asked, following Hannah down a long hallway, Annie had departed a few minutes ago.

Hannah hesitantly played with her fingers, contemplating about what she was about to do. 

"Hannah? What is it?" Mikasa questioned, lightly tilting her head to look down at the red head.

Hannah wrapped her arms around Mikasa's neck, and Mikasa stiffened under the touch. Hannah slowly inched her face closer to Mikasa's, and Mikasa slightly moved her face back. 

"What are you doing?"

Hannah pressed her lips to Mikasa's, arms tightening around the grey-eyed girls broad shoulders. Mikasa stood with her eyes wide open and arms frozen at her side, out of pure shock. Her lips were frozen against Hannahs moving ones.

Annie stood around the corner, laughing slightly as she recorded the two kissing in the dim light of the hallway. A few seconds in, Mikasa finally snapped back to reality and pushed Hannah off of her.

"What the hell?!" Mikasa yelled, wiping her lips off with the sleeve of her jacket and looking at Hannah with a disgusted face.

Hannah licked her lips and unwrapped her arms from Mikasa's neck, her eyes showing a slight sign of guilt, and she looked back to the floor. 

Mikasa shook her head at the red head and ran back down the hallway, back towards the room your group was sitting in. Your girlfriend wiped her lips once again, a wave of guilt rushing over her body that made her press a hand to her stomach. 

Annie rewatched the video with a smirk on her face and she walked over to Hannah. "Hell yeah! Nice job." 

"Thanks." Hannah mumbled, still looking down at the floor, "Can we leave? Im not in the mood to party anymore." 

"Yeah, let's go." Annie slung an arm around Hannahs shoulder and ruffled the girls hair while laughing.

_End of flashback_

You called another Uber, slurring your words as you talked on the phone, luckily the person understood what you were saying, and they came to the bar to pick you up. You lightly stumbled outside, a staff member helping you into the car.

"T-Thanks.." you said, moving your eyes to the staff members name tag, "Levi.."

"Yeah whatever." the man mumbled in return, closing the door behind you and walking back inside of the bar.

The Uber dropped you off and didn't even attempt on helping you out of the car, you gave the driver a lazy 'thank you' and they drove away, not bothering to spare you a glance.

You walked up the steps wobbly and arrived at the front door. You grabbed the handle and pulled the door open, stumbling into the house. Mikasa got up from her place on the couch and eyed you up and down. You stood in place, a hand against the wall supporting your weight, and you found yourself moving towards Mikasa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write this the best I could, next chapter is major nsfw! :D


	10. Unleashed Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains mature content.

You wobbled over to Mikasa, grabbing the collar of her shirt and bringing her in for a hungry kiss. Before she got the chance to kiss back you pulled away. "I hate you." you slurred, your hands still tightly gripping her collar, and she sent you conflicted look.

You brought her in for another kiss, her hands flying to your waist and pulling you up against her, hands bunching in the fabric of your shirt. The kiss was sloppy, and you found yourself being backed up against the kitchen table. She pushed a knee between your thighs, pressing her leg up against your clothed sex.

Her tongue slid against yours, her piercing traced the inside of your mouth and you let out a small moan. She reached a hand behind you and swept all the objects off the table before lifting you underneath your thighs and setting you on top of the flat surface, your lips not once detaching from each other. Her mouth tasted of alcohol, and the fresh scent of her shampoo overwhelmed your nose.

She moved between your legs, her lips migrating to your neck, kissing and sucking, her tongue lapping over the marks that were forming. "I am going to ravish you on every piece of furniture in this house." she whispered, her words slurring and her hand movements sloppy, her voice raspy and low.

Your hands threaded through her hair as her cold hands reached under your shirt to rub against your sides. You shivered under her touch, the feeling of her hand reaching up to rub over your breast making you gasp. She let out a small groan as you tugged on her short locks, and she bit down on your neck, planning to leave a huge mark in her wake.

Her hands reached the end of your shirt and you put your arms up, allowing her to pull the shirt over your head and throw it somewhere in the kitchen. A strong hand pushed you onto your back, and she leaned over you, her lips attaching to your collarbone. She lightly bit down on the skin, her tongue reaching out to rub against the forming mark before she placed a kiss to the spot.

Mikasa's hand came around your back and she lifted you off the table, her other hand coming around to unhook your bra and slide it off. She placed a wet kiss between your breasts, both of her hands coming up and squeezing them, her thumbs rolling over your peaks, bringing her index finger up to pinch the bud between her fingers.

She replaced her fingers with her mouth and her hands went down to your jeans, her hands reaching to unbutton the pants, but she stopped and looked up at you. You ignored the look and sat up, your hands reached for the hem of her sweatshirt and you pulled it over her head, throwing it to the floor. Your hands reached behind her back and scrunched up the fabric of her shirt, your lips connecting with the skin of her neck, making her groan softly.

Her hands gripped your thighs tightly, and she pulled you closer as you sucked on her neck. Her fingers fumbled with the button of your jeans, undoing them under her grasp. She lifted your hips and pulled down the jeans, grunting when you bit down on her neck. 

She hooked her fingers under your panties and pulled them down to your ankles, your arms wrapped around her neck when you felt her finger rub against your clit, and you released a gasp. Her fingers slowly rubbed around your wetness, she smiled to herself as the wetness coated her fingers, and she applied more pressure to your clit.

"M-Mikasa.." You moaned softly, fingers pulling at the ends of her hair.

She pushed a finger inside of you, her thumb pressing against your clit while her other fingers spread out against your inner thigh. She pressed kisses to the side of your face, lightly kissing the corner of your mouth as she pushed a second finger inside of you, causing you to claw at her back.

She started a rough rhythm, her fingers pushing past the first wall and pulling out before she slammed them right back into your pussy. Her left hand drew circles on your bare back, lightly scratching the area with her nails as she felt you clench around her fingers.

She pressed her thumb down on your clit and curled her fingers inside of you, and you bit your lip to keep yourself from moaning. She pulled away slightly to watch your face twist in pleasure as she twisted her fingers inside of you, a small smirk painting her features.

Her free hand came up and grabbed your throat, pulling you into a hungry kiss, her teeth biting your bottom lip and her tongue making contact with your own. Her hand grasped your throat tightly while her other hand was still pounding inside of you with a rough force.

You felt your orgasm approaching and you bunched up the fabric of her shirt in your hands, your legs wrapping around her hips as you thrusted up to meet her slender fingers.

She placed rough kisses all over your face, her hand still gripping your throat, and she picked up the rhythm of her fingers, pushing into you harder and faster. You bit onto her shoulder to hide your moan as you came, her fingers still pushing in and out of you to help you ride out the orgasm, and you released over her fingers and the table.

Mikasa smiled lightly at you, brining her fingers to her lips and cleaning them of your essence, moaning softly at the taste of you. Your eyes widened as you watched her lick her own fingers clean, and you found yourself being lifted again.

She carried you up to her bedroom before slamming you against the door, connecting your lips in another rough kiss. The kiss was all tongue and teeth, her hands moving from your thighs to your ass, giving a rough squeeze. 

Your moan was muffled by her lips and you reached behind you to grab the door handle, opening it and allowing Mikasa to stumble into the room with you in her arms. 

You were pushed up against the wall again and her lips left yours to suck along your neck, leaving even more dark hickies than the ones that were already forming.

Her teeth grazed your neck, her lips finding your pulse point, where she placed a rough kiss. Your heart was thundering in your chest, it felt like it was about to explode. She took in your scent, smirking against your neck as she felt you shudder.

She pulled her shirt off and threw it behind her, your hand immediately went to rub against her muscled midsection, fingers sprawling out against the tough muscles. When her lips left your neck you placed a kiss to her cheek, fingers still rubbing over her abdomen, and you scratched lightly.

Mikasa put you back down on your feet and reached over into her dresser, opening the very top drawer and rummaging through her clothes, her hand traveling to the very back of the drawer and pulling out an object.

You wondered why Mikasa would have a strap-on in her dresser at her mothers house, but it didn't bother you at the moment as you watched her attach it to her hips. 

She stepped closer to you and lifted you again, your legs wrapping around her waist. Without a warning, she shoved the strap-on inside of you, her hands planted on the wall by your head. She stood up straighter, the strap-on slightly pushing farther inside of you as she moved her stance.

She gave you a small amount of time to adjust before she started to move her hips, the fake cock sliding in and out of you. Her thrusts were slow at first, but they gradually picked up and soon her thrusts were rough and fast. Your head slammed back against the wall and you scratched at her muscled back, your nails leaving thin red lines, drawing some blood.

Her hands moved from your thighs to your knees, where she spread your legs open a little more to get a better angle on her thrusts. You bit the back of your hand to hold in a moan as she mercilessly pounded into you, she watched your face twist in pleasure as she hit a certain spot inside of you. 

Your back thumped against the wall with each snap of her hips, you struggled to hold in a moan. 

Mikasa leaned down to speak in your ear, "Oh come on princess, why so quiet? You surely had a lot to say during our argument earlier, I want to hear you." she kept her hips moving, her thrusts picking up into a faster pace, your back hitting the wall even harder than before.

She removed a hand from the back of your knee and grabbed both of your hands, pinning them against the wall above your head and placing her forehead against the wall next to you, letting out puffs of breath.

Your second orgasm was quickly approaching and you couldn't help but let out a loud moan as Mikasa hit a certain spot inside of you. You clenched around the strap-on, your hips rolling to meet each of her thrusts. Mikasa's lower back started to burn, but she ignored it.

Mikasa's grunts were falling right in your ear, and your legs tightened around her waist at the sounds. She made sure to hit that certain spot inside of you as much as she could, her hand slightly loosing her grip on both of your wrists. You felt your legs start to shake, a fuzzy feeling rummaged through your body, the knot it your stomach snapped, and you felt yourself release.

You let out a silent scream, Mikasa slowed down her thrusts, eventually coming to a stopping point. You leaned back against the wall, trying to settle down from your high but you were pulled away from it. Mikasa carried you to her bed and dropped you onto it, a strong hand pushed you onto your back and she slightly climbed on top of you.

Mikasa reached over onto her nightstand, retrieving her scarf and grabbing your hands. She tied your wrists together and shoved them towards the headboard, she reached into the bottom drawer of her nightstand, and she pulled out a blindfold.

She held the blindfold in front of you, looking for any signs of uncertainty from you, her eyes slightly shining from the blue light projecting from her LED lights. You engraved this look of Mikasa in your brain, hair slightly messy, lips swollen, eyes half lidded, and for some reason her shoulder muscles looked more defined than usual. You nodded your head eagerly, your eyes inspecting the blindfold and she tied the black cloth around your eyes.

"Lay back and enjoy, princess." Mikasa said, her lips trailing to your stomach, where she left soft bites.

You felt her trailing her tongue down your thigh, she seemed to make sure her piercing was touching you as much as it could. Your legs were placed onto her shoulders and her hands firmly grasped your hips, nails digging into your skin.

You squirmed beneath her touch as she traced circles onto your hipbones. The air smelled of sex and a mixture of Mikasa's addicting perfume, you could only feel the sheets beneath you and Mikasa's iron grip on your hips.

Her breath teased your worn out cunt, and she smirked slightly as you enclosed your thighs around her head.

"Easy precious, don't rush me." Mikasa commented, feeling your thighs tighten around her head even more.

"D-Don't call me that." you muttered in response, trying to remove the piece of cloth covering your eyes.

She slightly inched closer towards your pussy, nudging her nose against your swollen clit. You groaned and she smiled, "As I said, just lay back and enjoy."

She pressed her tongue to your cunt, and you felt a vibration, making your head jerk. "W-What is that?!"

Mikasa ignored you, swiping her tongue through your wetness, her strong hands holding your hips down as she devoured your dripping cunt. She pressed her piercing against your clit, sending a vibration through your body, causing you to let a loud moan.

"Mikasa!"

She swiped her tongue through your folds, groaning softly as your thighs tightened around her head and pulled her closer. She stuffed her face farther into your pussy, removing a hand from your hips and moving it to your entrance, entering a finger inside of you while she teased your clit with the vibrations of her piercing.

Mikasa looked up at your shaking body, smiling to herself as she saw you let out a frustrated cry, you had nothing to hold onto but your own wrists. You didn't know why the blindfold was needed, your eyes were already staying shut while she devoured you. As you came on her tongue, she gladly licked her lips, climbing back up your body and placing a kiss to your cheek.

"Im not done with you yet, princess." Mikasa wiped her finger on the sheets, "I'll untie your hands, but thats it." she untied your hands, throwing her scarf back onto the nightstand.

She aligned the strap-on with your entrance and slowly entered it inside you, her hands gripping your hips tightly in her hands, sure to leave bruises. Your arms desperately grabbed onto Mikasa's back, your legs wrapping around her as she started a rough rhythm, even rougher than earlier.

Her back still burned, but she was desperate to make you cum for a fourth time that night. She pounded into your pussy with wet obscene noises, her head thrown back as the strap-on stimulated her clit. She let out puffs of breath, muttering your name under her breath as she continued her thrusts.

Mikasa thought she would was going to orgasm just from watching your face and body react, she loved watching you. Mikasa grabbed your hand and placed it onto your stomach, "You feel that princess? Thats how deep I am inside of you." she grunted, throwing her head back in the air as she felt your nails digging into her sides.

She intertwined her hands with yours, bringing them beside your head and holding them down. Her thrusts started to slow down due to the burning sensation in her back, they were slow but they were hard, the fake cock plunging deep inside you with every slow, precise thrust by the girl above you.

Mikasa's hands tightened around yours and her jaw clenched. She let out deep grunts and groans, her orgasm approaching. Mikasa pressed her forehead to your neck, breathing heavily, thrusting in a certain angle to hit a certain spot.

Your walls were for sure destroyed, and you had doubts about being able to walk tomorrow. You cried out as you came, body slumping against the sheets, and Mikasa's thrusts stopped and she collapsed onto you, her head placing itself between your breasts. She let out a whimper, her arms circling around your waist, trying to come down from her own high.

After a few minutes of laying on each other, Mikasa got up and pulled the strap-on out of you, stepping out of it and throwing it to the side. She got into the shower as you slept, after savoring the taste of you in her mouth, she brushed her teeth, changed into some pajamas and joined you in her bed. She pulled the covers over you and laid behind you, her arms circling around your waist and placing a soft kiss to your nape before joining you in a peaceful sleep.

-

You woke up to both you and Mikasa's phone going off, your head pounded as you slowly got up. "Who the hell is calling me at this time?" you asked yourself, groggily rubbing your head and reaching over to grab your phone.

You had twelve missed calls from Eren and Armin, and another five calls from Connie. When Connie called again you answered.

"Hello?" You asked, voice still laced with sleep, and you looked over to Mikasa, who was still sleeping, lips parted and hair tousled.

" _Y/N? You need to get down here now."_ Connie spoke thorough the phone, you could hear the hesitanetness in his voice, and you sat up fully on the bed.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" 

" _Its not me, its Sasha, she's hurt really bad Y/N you gotta get_ _back_ _here fast."_ Connie said, you could tell he was in shock by his voice, also that he had been crying.

You immediately got out of the bed, leaning against a desk when your legs almost gave out from under you. You began to panic and you rubbed over your head, "Okay send me your location, I'll be there as soon as I can."

You hung up the phone and pulled on some clothes, and checked yourself out in the mirror, you observed the bite marks and hickies along your neck, they disappeared underneath your shirt. You put on some make up and tried to hide the hickies the best you could before heading to the door. You looked back to Mikasa, who was still sleeping, you looked down to the floor and shook your head, wobbling down the stairs and exiting the house, not bothering to go back for Mikasa, who too, would be worried about her friend if you had simply woken her up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short, sorry, also updates may be every two weeks now, my soccer season is starting back up and I wont have as much free time, but I will try and write as much as I can.
> 
> P.S. Im gonna upload this to Wattpad too, my Wattpad username is the same as this one, so if you want to follow me you can :D


	11. Sasha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know this is different, Im not uploading this on Sunday as I usually do, but I wanted to post this as soon as I could to prevent me from getting behind in case my area loses power again on Sunday, and so I don't get behind with Soccer.

Mikasa reached an arm out, expecting to feel your body and pull you closer, but she was met with the soft sheets of her bed. Her eyes shot open and she sat up, immediately bringing a hand to her head when she felt a ping of pain hit her. 

She looked around the room, your bag was gone. Her memory was fuzzy, she could only remember the argument, and by her discarded shirt on the floor she could tell something more happened but she couldn't exactly remember what.

She reached over and grabbed her phone, it was two in the afternoon, and she cringed. She looked down to her notifications, twenty text messages from Connie, many more from Eren and Armin. Jean had tried to FaceTime her thirteen times. Ymir blew up Mikasa's snapchat and iMessage, trying to get her to wake up.

She opened Connies text messages and her eyes widened at the messages. She read through all the messages her friends had sent and she replied instantly, letting them know that she was on her way.

Connie sent her the location and she hopped out of bed, quickly pulling on some clothes and throwing a jacket over her shoulders. She ran into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, fixing her hair in the mirror before she spit out the toothpaste.

She grabbed a bottle of painkillers, taking two and running down the stairs. She put on her shoes and let the house, locking the door behind her. She noticed her car was still in her driveway, so you must have taken the bus. 

She jumped into her car, starting the engine and pulling out of her driveway, speeding out of her neighborhood and heading to the highway. She picked up her phone and attempted to call you, but you ignored it.

After calling you six times, you finally answered.

" _What?_ " You asked, snark to your tone but your voice stuffy, Mikasa could tell you had been crying.

"Don't give me that attitude, who the fuck do you think you are?"

" _Excuse me?"_ Mikasa rolled her eyes.

"Do you know how worried I was? You can't just leave in the middle of the night."

 _"I didn't, I left earlier this morning._ _"_

"So you didn't think to wake me up too? Did it even cross your mind that I would've wanted to go with you? Sasha is not just your friend, I care about her just as much as you do. You have no idea how bad I feel about not being at the hospital with her right now. Think about someone other than yourself for once." Mikasa replied, her voice was angry, she held her phone tightly to her ear, her foot slightly accelerating the car.

_"You have no right to tell me to think about others, not after what happened last night."_

"This isn’t about what happened last night, this is about Sasha. At least tell me she is doing okay."

 _"You can find out for yourself when you get here."_ You hung up.

Mikasa slightly growled, placing her phone onto the center console, her hands gripping the steering wheel tightly. She turned into the parking lot of the hospital, turning off her car before getting out. 

She ran towards the entrance of the hospital, entering and walking up to the front desk.

"Sasha Braus."

"What are you to her?" A staff member asked, looking through papers on a clipboard.

"Friend."

The worked pointed to the hall to her left, "Room fourty-six."

She mumbled a 'thanks' in return and walked down the hallway, asking multiple rooms before she stopped in front of the one your friends were in. She opened the door slowly, her face dropping when she saw Sasha laying on the hospital bed, a monitor hooked up to her, she was fast asleep. 

She looked around the room, Jean and Connie were sitting next to her bed, Jeans arm wrapped around Connies shoulder, trying to calm him down from his crying. Armin and Eren stood in the corner of the room, leaning against each other with frowns on their faces, and Eren looked at Mikasa with a slightly angry look. Historia gently cried into Ymirs chest, refusing to look at Sasha. You stood on the right side of Sashas bed, your arms crossed, looking up to Mikasa with tear stained cheeks when the grey-eyed girl walked into the room.

Mikasa took in a shaky breath, her lips pursing as she looked from you to Sasha. She slowly walked over to the bed, standing next to you and peering down at her friend, not bothering to spare you a look as she grabbed Sashas hand. 

"What happened?" Mikasa asked softly, looking over to Connie, who rested his head on his hand.

"She was hit by a car, crossing an intersection." Connie started to tear up again. "A-And the person didn't stop t-they saw her but they didn't stop." Jean pulled Connie into a side hug, whispering reassurances into his ear.

Mikasa frowned. You looked at her out of the corner of your eye, stepping farther away from her. Everyone in the room slightly glared at Mikasa, Ymirs gaze was more curious.

A staff member walked into the room, clipboard in hand. "May I ask you all to please step out of the room, Miss. Braus will be waking up soon."

Connie slowly got up and walked out of the room, everyone following behind him. Ymir handed you Historia, your arms wrapping around her and cradling her to your chest as Ymir grabbed Mikasa's arm and dragged her down the hallway, into a different room.

Ymir pushed Mikasa into an empty room, slightly closing the door behind her. "What the fuck is your deal?" the brunette questioned, crossing her arms over her chest, looking at her friend with a disappointed look.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what Im talking about. What the hell is going on with you lately? You cheat on Y/N and now you are five fucking hours late to the hospital your friend is at. I thought you'd be more considerate." Ymir interrogated, stepping closer to her friend and shaking her head.

"Stop fucking yelling at me! I didn't cheat on Y/N! And its not my fault I didn't get here until three pm, Y/N decided to not fucking wake me up when she left!" Mikasa yelled back, Ymir could tell she was angry.

"There was a fucking video proving it dude!" 

"Why are you taking Y/N's side? Im your best friend! Can't you just believe me?!" 

"I'll believe you when you actually tell the truth! Theres no excuse for you not being here when everyone else was, how much melatonin did you take?!" 

"Well Im sorry I got really drunk last night, I don't know what happened. I guess I was really tired." Mikasa whispered, looking off to the side.

"What the fuck did you do that made you so goddamn tired you couldn't even wake up to the noise of your friends calling you about one hundred times?" 

"I don't know okay! Just leave me alone!" Mikasa slightly pushed Ymir back when the girl stepped closer. "Fucking lay off! Not everything is my fault! Ask Y/N, she's the one who could've brought me with her, maybe she can tell you what happened last night."

"Stop blaming this on Y/N." Ymir said sternly, anger burning in her eyes, her fist slightly clenching.

"Stop babying her! This isn't all my fault okay?! What the fuck is your deal?!" Mikasa growled, eyes shifting to Ymirs fist, her knuckles turning white.

"What would you have done if Sasha died? You wouldn't even have been here to say goodbye." 

"For fucks sake Ymir! It wasn't my fault! Have any of you yelled at Y/N like this?" Ymir shut her mouth immediately, fist slightly unclenching. "Yeah, thats what I thought. You've only heard her side of the story, don't take this out on me when you haven't even heard it from my point of view. Did you know that she slapped me?"

Ymirs gaze met Mikasa's, "She slapped you?" she quietly asked, and Mikasa scoffed.

"Yeah, she did, she didn't even let me explain. You know I've had a lot of shit in the past day for people not letting me explain myself. You'd think that your best friend would actually hear you out before yelling at you like some psychopath." Mikasa hissed before pushing past Ymir and heading out of the door. 

Your friends could slightly hear the argument, and they looked down to the floor when Mikasa approached them. 

"Mikasa-" "Shut up" she grumbled at Historia, sitting down in a chair and facing away from the rest of her friends, arms crossed as she stared out into space.

Ymir came out of the room slightly after Mikasa did, and she sat down in a chair next to Historia, the small blonde coming and sitting between Ymirs legs, leaning back against the freckled girls shoulder.

The nurse came out of the room after a few minutes, and Connie shot up out of his chair. "Is she awake?! Can I see her?!" he asked eagerly, bouncing on his feet, eyes glancing to the door next to him.

The woman held a hand up, "Yes, she is awake. But take it easy, don't be too loud, a few go in at a time."

You, Connie, Jean, Historia, and Armin all went inside to greet the injured girl. Leaving Mikasa, Ymir and Eren outside. 

"What are her injuries?" Mikasa quietly asked, eyes looking down at her hands in her lap, and Eren's head lifted.

"Broken arm, broken leg, sprained wrist, and a major back injury. Luckily no head injuries." He mumbled, crossing his legs and leaning back into the soft chair he was seated in.

Mikasa nodded her head and Ymir stayed quiet. A few minutes passed and the nurse along with most of your friends left the room. 

"Miss. Braus has asked to speak with Mikasa alone for a few minutes." The woman said, keeping the door for closing with a hand between the crack.

Mikasa looked up from her lap, and Armin nodded his head towards the door. "O-Okay." Mikasa said, getting up from her seat and entering the room, the door closing behind her.

Sasha was laying down on the bed, the monitor still hooked up to her. The girl pointed to the chair next to her bed, signaling for Mikasa to sit down.

"Hey Sash'." Mikasa mumbled, sitting down in the chair and grabbing Sashas hand. "Im sorry for not getting here-"

A laugh erupted from Sashas chest, and Mikasa sent her a confused look. "Why are you laughing?"

"You're an idiot, you know? Even more of an idiot than I am." Sasha spoke quietly, smiling at the confusion on Mikasa's face. "But I love you for that."

"Y/N told me about your argument, and surprisingly she could remember what you two did last night." Sasha said before shaking her head. "I believe you." the brunette muttered, her hand tightly gripping Mikasa's. 

"How do you-"

"I could hear you and Ymirs argument from in here. I watched the video of you and Hannah last night. Im surprised that people couldn't tell that only Hannahs lips were moving and not yours." Mikasa looked away. "Ive known that you fuck around with people." Sasha finished, coughing for a second. Mikasa reached for a water bottle, but Sasha waved her off. 

"Why didn't you tell Y/N?" Mikasa questioned, scooting closer to Sashas bed, resting her head on the barrier that prevented Sasha from accidentally turning over and falling off.

"Because, she was so happy with you. Although it's a little stupid how you didn't tell her." Sasha pointed out, followed by a small laugh.

"This whole situation is stupid. Annie and Hannah set me up." Mikasa whined, and Sasha lightly patted her head.

"I told Y/N to at least let you explain. She said she feels bad about slapping you." 

Mikasa slightly smiled, "She doesn't have to feel bad about anything. It's my fault, she's just confused."

Sasha lightly smacked the back of her friends head. "Damn right she's confused! I would be too if people were saying that it's about time my significant other cheated on me." she scolded, and Mikasa rubbed the back of her head with a painful expression.

"Now go, I want to talk with Connie and Jean."

Mikasa smiled and walked out of the room, slowly sitting back down in a chair with a small grin on her face.

"Mikasa," You called out, and she looked up at you. "can I speak with you, alone?" Mikasa slightly nodded, and followed you into an empty room.

"Yes?" She asked you, and you lightly looked to the floor.

"You asked me to let you explain, so explain."

She took a step closer to you, "I was set up, I didn't know Hannah was going to kiss me. It took me by surprise thats why I didn't push her off immediately." she explained, and your face slightly softened.

"M-Mikasa, I don't know if I can believe that."

"Are you really going to believe a video that looked like it was recorded on a toaster over me?" Mikasa's eyes looked hurt, her face genuine, and you frowned.

You inhaled, "Im sorry Mikasa. But I think we need some time away from each other. Thank you for explaining." You replied, walking over to the door preparing to leave. 

"I love you." Mikasa's voice sounded from behind you, but you refused to face her.

"I do, I really do love you. You're so perfect, everything about you is perfect." Mikasa paused, waiting for your reaction. You slightly turned your head towards her, and she continued. "The reason I didn't tell you is because you are too good for me, it still amazes me how I convinced a girl like you to be into me."

"Then why couldn't you be better?" You whispered, eyes trained to the floor, your hand still gripping the door handle.

"Im sorry. But I would never cheat on you, you're the first person I've actually felt a connection with in years." Mikasa's voice was low, and she swallowed a lump in her throat.

 _"You've made me feel something after so long of not feeling at all."_ You recalled Mikasa's words from the almost double date with Connie and Sasha, and it made you frown even further than you already were.

"A few years ago I met a girl, she made me feel exactly what I feel for you now. She was amazing, and she made me such a good person, like you are doing to me now." Mikasa said, and you slightly shook your head.

"Please don't compare me to your ex." Your voice slightly cracked, and you removed your hand from the door noob, turning to fully face Mikasa.

"Theres no reason to compare, because I know you feel exactly how I felt when she cheated on me for the first time. I know it's not a very valid reason, but thats basically why I started sleeping with everyone." She said, stepping closer to you, her hair slightly swaying to the side.

You eyed her up and down before walking closer to her, her eyes widened as you brought your face inches from hers. Your eyes softened as they stared into Mikasa's, and you reached over to grab her hand. 

"I appreciate you opening up to me, but I think it's best that we keep our distance for a while." You pulled your hand away from hers and retreated to the door.

"Wait but-" You left the room.

Mikasa frowned but left as well, heading towards a vending machine, she stopped when she saw Ymir. "Hi." she muttered, and Ymir looked over to her.

"Hi." They stayed silent for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Im sorry." Mikasa spoke up, fiddling with her fingers and looking away.

"Well there is a numerous amount of 'Im sorrys' being thrown around today." Ymir said with sarcasm, taking a sip of her water. "Why the hell are you apologizing? I'm the one who yelled at you." Ymir threw a water bottle in Mikasa's direction. "I am sorry though, I shouldn't have yelled at you like that" Ymir finished.

Mikasa's gaze met Ymirs, and the brunette clicked her tongue. "It just kind of hurts to see you fuck this up with Y/N." Mikasa sent Ymir a glare, and she held her palms up. "Even if you didn't actually cheat, it still sucks. You were so happy in a relationship for like the first time in years, and all it took was some stupid ass video to ruin it."

Mikasa shook her head. "Y/N has a right to act like this though. I lied to her, she's just confused. I think she does have a point when she said we needed some time away from each other."

"You are gonna let her go that easily? You could easily prove that you didn't kiss back, ya know? You don't just have to break up with her." Ymir slung an arm around her friends shoulder and pulled her down the hall.

"She needs space away from me." Mikasa muttered, letting her eyes graze over the pictures on the walls as she was pulled down the hallway.

Ymir enclosed Mikasa in a headlock and ruffled her hair. "Oh come on! Don't give up now, you haven't even taken her on a soccer trip yet!" Ymir beamed, and Mikasa struggled under her grip.

"Y-Ymir, let go." Mikasa puffed out, hands grabbing at Ymirs forearm. 

Ymir obliged and let go, letting out a loud laugh while Mikasa messed with her now messed up hair. "At least drive her home, show her you still care, you know?" Ymir suggested, a smirk painting her features as she smacked Mikasa on the back, making her wince.

"Why am I even friends with you?"

"Oh please, you love me."

-

"Are you sure we can leave?" You asked Sasha, grabbing her hand and standing by her bed, looking down at her with a sad expression.

"Yes, I will be fine. It's almost eight, you guys need to go back and rest. You can come back tomorrow." Sasha replied, smiling at you before giving Connie a kiss on the lips.

You nodded and pressed a kiss to her cheek, "I'll see you tomorrow. I'll bring by some muffins for you." 

"Make sure they are chocolate!" Sasha yelled to you as you left the room.

"Bye Sash'." Ymir waved, opening the door and allowing Historia to go out before leaving herself.

Mikasa waved goodbye to her friend, and the injured girl sent her a wink. Before you could leave the hospital, a hand grabbed your wrist and pulled you back.

You turn to see Mikasa, and you reluctantly pull your wrist away from her grasp. "Can I drive you back?" she asked, and you pursed your lips.

Her eyes looked genuine, and a small smile was on her face, her hair was still slightly messy from Ymirs antics. _How can one person be so cute?_

You cleared your throat. "I think I'll just take the bus."

"Please? We are going to the same place, there's no reason for you to take the bus."

She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Alright, fine. Let's go." you caved in, and she smiled, pushing you out of the building and towards her car.

When you both got settled into the car, she headed back to the university. Tension was thick in the air, and you shifted uncomfortably in your seat, looking out the window at the snow covering the bare trees. You heard Mikasa clear her throat, and you looked over to her out of the corner of your eye.

"So, what exactly happened last night after the argument?" She asked, her eyes still trained on the road ahead.

"U-Um, I don't know." You stuttered, heat rising to your face, and Mikasa sent you a disapproved look.

"There has to be a reason why you are limping and why my back hurts so bad. Not to mention the scratch marks on my shoulders and lower back."

"We had a very long workout session."

"That doesn't explain the hickies on your neck."

"I thought I covered those up-"

"You did, just very badly." She exhaled and leaned back in her seat. "We had sex, didn't we?"

You fidgeted with your fingers, "Yes," you muttered, and she nodded in acknowledgment. You swear you saw a small smirk cross her face, but it faded when she turned her head away. 

"I'm sorry about your ex, she seemed like a bitch." You said, eyeing the dorm building as Mikasa turned into the parking lot.

She hummed, fingers tapping against the steering wheel as she pulled into a spot, not bothering to say a word. She turned off the car and grabbed her jacket, stepping out of the vehicle and slipping the leather jacket over her white shirt.

You got out of the car and followed her inside of the building, walking down the hallway side by side towards your dorm. You stopped in front of your door, turning to her with a small smile.

"Thanks." You mumbled, unlocking the door and opening it, your hand lingering on the door handle.

"Sure." She placed a hand to your shoulder, "Goodnight, princess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was afraid this whole chapter wouldn't save due to the major ice storm I am getting in my area at the moment. I had to re write a few scenes because the power lines snapped and our power went out. I released this chapter early rather than releasing it on Sunday as I usually would, I didn't want to get behind with Soccer, so I hope you all enjoyed. This chapter was a little cringe,,, my bad, but it had to happen sooner or later.
> 
> P.S. I will be releasing the first chapter to a yumhhisu and mikahisu story in a few days, if you would like to check it out you can. Im also thinking about writing a mikasasha fan fic, I'll let you all know if I decide to write it or not.


	12. Ex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLS READ THIS!!!! I deeply apologize for the late update. I accidentally deleted the chapter and had to re write the whole thing. This chapter will mostly be a summary of Mikasa and her ex, how their relationship went, how they met and other things. This is a run down so all of you get a good understanding of what happened between Mikasa and her ex, but there will be a point in later chapters where Mikasa explains it to Y/N. A tiny bit of mature content consists. This is basically Mikasa's backstory of when she first got to college. I do suggest you read this chapter, it will help you get a better understanding of Mikasa in this. Ymir and Mikasa’s friendship is heavily shown in this. I love it. Also this shows how yumihisu met too, so enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say thank you all for the support you have been giving me! This story has been a joy to write, you guys are giving me the motivation I need!!! :)
> 
> P.S This will most likely not be all of Mikasa and her exes story, I just thought Id give a filler chapter. Also Im going to start updating this fic more frequently, chapters will be the same length as they usually are. 

Flashback _to three years ago, (Mikasa is a first year in college. You were not in college yet.)_

  
  


Ymir laughed loudly, clutching her hand to her chest as Mikasa tried her best to shut her up.

“Hey! This is a library! Keep it down!” A student whisper yelled towards the two girls, a finger pressed to her lips.

Ymir laughed even louder at the girl, closing her text book and looking over at the blonde who was yelling at them. “What’s your name pretty girl?” 

The girl rolled her eyes and turned away from Ymir, scribbling notes down onto her journal paper, trying her best to ignore the freckled brunette. Mikasa looked to Ymir with a smile. 

Ymir stood from her chair and came up behind the girl, looking down at her notes. “Whatcha writin’?” she questioned, and the girl jumped from the sudden sound of her voice.

“I’m trying to concentrate, so can you please leave me alone?” The blonde muttered, flipping a page in her text book and scowling.

Ymir backed up with a grin, “Sure. My apologies..” she trailed off, eyes looking towards the name at the top of the girls paper in her journal, “Historia.”

The blonde's head perked up at her name, and she covered her journal with her hands, sending the brunette an annoyed look.

Mikasa laughed and closed her textbook, stuffing it into Ymir's bag. “Ymir, I'm leaving now, it’s almost six, if you are not back by seven I’m flipping your sheets inside out.” Mikasa called out, grabbing her leather jacket and putting it over her shoulders, picking up her phone and clutching it in her hand.

Ymir waved goodbye, turning her attention back towards the blonde, and Mikasa headed towards the exit of the library. She looked down at her phone, eyes skimming over the text messages from her new teammates. 

Mikasa waved to the librarian, who gave a friendly smile and wave in return. Mikasa rounded a corner expecting to be met with a door but she collided with a body.

She heard a yelp and she stumbled backwards from the impact, the loud noise of hardback books falling to the floor. Mikasa clutched her head and regained her balance, looking down to the floor to see a blonde girl, books scattered around her.

Mikasa’s eyes widened and she panicked, “Oh my gosh are you okay? I'm really sorry I didn’t see you coming.” she apologized, and the blonde looked up from her spot on the floor.

“Y-yes! I'm fine!” She stuttered, closing her legs together to limit the amount of skin that was being shown from her receding skirt.

Mikasa leaned down and picked up the books, the girl standing up and watching as Mikasa handed her back her books. 

Mikasa picked up the last book and smiled. “You read Pride and Prejudice?” she questioned, holding the book up in her hand.

The blonde shook her head, “Oh no, my friend does. I'm dropping it off for her, she just finished it.”

“Shame. It’s very good, your friend has taste.” Mikasa commented, smiling and handing the blonde her book back.

“What’s your name?” Mikasa asked.

“Annalise.” The blonde muttered in return, shaking the black-haired girl's hand when it was put out in front of her.

“Nice to meet you, Im Mikasa. I apologize for running into you, it's kinda late so I was in a hurry.” Mikasa said, scratching the back of her head.

Annalise smiled, “It's okay, it wasn’t your fault. I wasn’t watching where I was going.”

Mikasa let her eyes trail down Annalise's form, the blonde was a thinner girl, her hair went down just past shoulder length. Her eyelashes were long, and she wore pink lipstick with eyeliner. She was dressed in a white shirt and blue skirt, a yellow jacket draped over her shoulders. Freckles painted her cheeks, and her blonde hair was slightly curled.

Mikasa grinned, looking over to the side. “It was nice to meet you, I have to go now. You should really consider reading that, it’s amazing.” Mikasa smiled pointing to the book in Annalise’s hand before exiting the library.

The blonde smiled and rocked back on her heels, looking down at the book in her hand. She clutched the books to her chest and made her way to the front desk of the library.

-

“Who do you think will be captain once Ella leaves?” Mina asked, holding her sports bag to her chest as the team walked off the soccer field.

Ymir shrugged, taking a bite of her sandwich. “Probably not any of us, first-years never get to be captain, unless they are exceptionally good, you know?”

Jenna nodded in agreement, “Coach will probably make Kourtney captain, she's a third-year and she's been doing good this season.” she stated, and Kinsey scoffed from beside her.

“It's not gonna be any of you, it's gonna be me.” Kinsey said, pointing to herself with a smirk on her face.

Mikasa cringed, “Coach Hange would be stupid to make you captain.” 

“What? I'm the perfect fit for it, I'm a forward, I'm hella good, and I'm fast. So if anything Coach would be stupid for not putting me as captain.” Kinsey argued, crossing her arms.

Ymir raised an eyebrow, taking another bite out of her sandwich, ripping a piece of it off when Mikasa asked for a bite. 

“Wanna bet on it?” Ymir asked, finishing off her sandwich and throwing the plastic wrap into her sports bag.

“Bet on what?” Kinsey questioned.

“Fifty dollars, I bet you wont get captain.” Ymir challenged.

Kinsey smiled. “I suggest if you don’t want to lose fifty dollars, you back down now. I will be getting captain, I don’t care what it takes.”

“Ymir,” Jenna whispers. “I don’t think this is a good idea, what if Kinsey actually gets captain?”

“Then I’ll lose fifty dollars, fair and square.” Ymir shrugged.

Kinsey smirked, “Alright then, prepare to give me that money in two weeks. Ive gotta go to work, cya.” Kinsey waved goodbye to her teammates, smirking at Ymir.

Mikasa looked at Ymir in disappointment. “You are an idiot.” she shook her head.

“Oh yeah? Well guess who got a pretty girls number last night.” Ymir smiled confidently, holding up her phone.

“Wait, you got that girls number?”

They started to depart from their other teammates, just the two of them walking down the sidewalk. Ymir gave Mikasa a grin, “It took some persuasion, but I promised to take her out to dinner in a few days.”

Mikasa patted her friend's shoulder, “Nice job dude.” she congratulated, and Ymir's eyes shined.

The brunette poked Mikasa’s side with her elbow, “What about you? Get any puss’ lately?”

“Why do you have to call it that?”

“So is that a yes?” 

“No, Ymir. I haven't. But I ran into a girl on my way out of the library last night. She was really nice.”

“Was she hot?” Ymir asked, and Mikasa sent her a glare.

“Yes, she was. Satisfied?” Mikasa gave in, looking off to the side. She felt Ymir's arm curl around her shoulder.

Ymir gently ruffled Mikasa’s black hair and let out an obnoxious laugh. “I'm just happy for my friend. I can't stand being the only one in our little duo with game.”

“Excuse me?”

“It's true, you have no game.” Ymir admitted, backing away from Mikasa when the girl held her fist up.

“I have game.” Mikasa argued.

Ymir pursed her lips and grabbed at Mikasa’s (at the time) shoulder length hair. “First of all, this haircut has got to go. And your clothing style is, yikes.” Ymir said, eyeing Mikasa’s sweatpants and sweatshirt.

“Whatever.”

“When we get back, I'm cutting your hair.” Ymir commented.

“You will do no such thing.” Mikasa scolded, pinching the back of Ymir's ear.

Ymir winced and shooed Mikasa’s hand away. “It will be better anyway, you mentioned your hair gets in your face when you play, well if you cut it short, no more hair in your face. You feel me?”

“I guess you are right.”

“See? I have amazing ideas, I bet when that girl sees you again she will be all over you.” Ymir smirked.

“I've only known her for like, five minutes.” 

They entered the dorm building. “What's this girl's name anyway?” Ymir asked.

“Annalise.” Mikasa answered, and Ymir’s eyes widened.

“Annalise Roberston?” 

“Um yeah I guess.” Mikasa shrugged.

Ymir placed a hand in front of Mikasa, stopping her in her tracks. “Dude.”

Mikasa gave her friend a confused look. “What?”

“You can’t be into her, she’s a bitch.” 

“No she’s not? She seemed nice.” Mikasa shoved Ymri’s hand off her and continued to walk towards their shared dorm room.

Ymir shook her head and jogged to catch up with her friend. “She's one of those popular bitches, she’ll break your heart. Don’t try it with her.” Ymir informed.

Mikasa unlocked the door to their dorm, and entered, Ymir following behind her. “Look, I don’t even know if I am gonna see her again. So just drop it for now.” Mikasa said.

“Fine, go sit on the floor, I'm cutting your hair.”

-

“Yo Mikasa! Nice haircut!” Connie beamed from behind her, Mikasa smiled, turning to thank the boy.

“Thanks Connie.”

“Hey, give me credit! I'm the one who cut it!” Ymir said, crossing her arms and putting a fake pout on her face.

Jean laughed and slapped Ymir’s back. “Amazing job Ymir! You somehow managed to make Mikasa even cuter than she already is.” 

They all sat around a table, they were at a small party, a mutual friend of Jean’s was throwing it and invited the group over.

Mikasa laughed and took a sip of her drink, leaning back farther into the leather couch. “Yeah, thanks Ymir.” Mikasa thanked, bringing a hand up to smooth out the side of her now short hair.

Ymir smirked and took a seat next to Mikasa on the couch, placing her drink onto the table in front of her and kicking her feet up onto it. “No problem bro, its time you get some action up in here.” the brunette commented, slinging an arm over her teammates shoulder.

Mikasa laughed and shook her head, turning her gaze away from her friends. Her eyes locked onto Annalise, who stood with her friends leaning against a bar. 

The blonde turned her head and locked eyes with Mikasa, smiling at the grey-eyed girl. Ymir frowned as she watched Mikasa. “Dude,” she hit Mikasa’s shoulder.

“What?” Mikasa questioned, slowly turning her head back towards her friend.

“I told you, shes bad news, don’t get involved with-”

“Hi Mikasa.” A soft voice came from behind the couch, Mikasa and Ymir turned around.

Mikasa grinned at the sight of Annalise, her eyes trailing over her form. “Hi.” Mikasa breathed out in return.

“Do you want to get a drink?” The blonde asked, ignoring the glare Ymir sent her.

Mikasa stood from the couch. “I'd love to.” 

Ymir rolled her eyes as she watched Mikasa and Annalise walk away together towards the bar, Jean coming and sitting next to Ymir.

“Who is that chick?” He asked.

Ymir shrugged her shoulders, sipping from her drink, not bothering to look at her friend. 

“So,” Annalise started, grabbing the drink from Mikasa’s hand before the black-haired girl could take a sip out of it. “I heard you are on the soccer team.”

Mikasa pouted when her drink was taken from her, but she got another one. “Mhm. I heard you were an artist.”

“Yeah? Who did you hear that from?” Annalise asked, a playful smirk on her face.

“No one, I stalked your instagram to be honest.” The blonde let out a laugh. “You’re very good, are you self taught?”

Annalise shook her head. “No, I took an art course through high school, and my father is kind of an artist so I had help from him.” 

Mikasa smiled, leaning closer to the other girl. Annalise placed a delicate hand to Mikasa’s forearm, placing her drink down on the counter and letting her other hand come up and twirl her fingers in Mikasa’s hair. “Nice haircut.”

A large blush formed on Mikasa’s cheeks, it grew larger when she felt the girls fingers brush her neck. “Thank you.”

“The last game of your season is coming up soon, right?”

Mikasa nodded.

Annalise inched closer to her. “I thought about it, and I want to come watch you play.”

“We’ve only known each other for like an hour though.”

“That won't stop me from coming to your game. Besides, what’s the point of having a jersey with your last name on it in my closet if I'm not even going to wear it?”

“You have a jersey with my last name on it?” Mikasa asked, placing her drink back onto the bar and sliding her free hand towards Annalise.

“Who doesn’t? You’re hot shit at this school. It’d be embarrassing for someone to not have a jersey with your last name on it.”

Mikasa blushed and looked away. “Well not a lot of people are into soccer, let alone women's soccer.”

“To be honest, I’m not that into it too, I just like watching the hot people run around and do their thing.” Annalise admitted.

Mikasa chuckled, “That's fine, soccer is kind of confusing.”

Annalise smiled and tilted her head, admiring Mikasa’s features. “You’re really pretty.” she said out loud, and a huge blush appeared on Mikasa’s face, spreading down to her neck and most likely her shoulders.

“You too.”

The blonde squeezed Mikasa’s forearm, her nails digging into the fabric of Mikasa’s grey long sleeved shirt. “Well,” she trailed her fingers farther up Mikasa’s arm. “It was very nice to talk to you, but it's getting late and I need to get home. See you around.” Annalise waved goodbye, pulling away from Mikasa and heading towards the exit of the house with her friends.

Connie whistled while walking up to Mikasa, watching as Mikasa’s eyes followed Annalise. “You got it bad already. What’d she do huh? Whisper the explanation of offsides in your ear?”

Mikasa gave Connie a glare as he leaned against the bar next to her. “You aren’t funny.”

The boy smiled, a playful glint in his eyes. “I'm not judging, go get that puss’.”

“Again, you aren't funny.”

Another person came up behind Mikasa and ruffled her hair, the smell of mint surrounding her nose, so she assumed it was Ymir.

“Well I sure am gonna judge. Don’t say I didn’t warn you.” Ymir announced, taking the drink that Connie handed her.

“So what if I like her? Did you know she was an artist? She’s not bad at all.”

“Just because she's an artist doesn't mean anything dude.”

Mikasa sighed and rubbed a hand over her face, annoyed with her friends. 

Connie patted Mikasa’s shoulder, “All I’m gonna say is, you better snatch her up before I do. I’ve been feeling extra lonely for the past few days and I need myself a nice, strong woman to accompany me.” Connie then turned to Ymir. “So Ymir, I overheard you talking about how you got a girls number the other day.” Ymir smiled in triumph at Connie’s words.

She eagerly nodded her head, “Yeah! I did! So jokes on you, I get more girls than you!”

Connie crossed his arms. “No the fuck you do not. You got one girl's number, that’s not a big deal.”

“Yeah? Well at least I got a girls number, you can barely keep your shit together whenever you speak to a girl.”

Mikasa grinned as she watched her two friends argue, taking a sip of her drink. “You two are idiots.”

-

Mikasa frowned as she walked off the soccer field and into the locker room, they lost the last game of the season.

“I'm never gonna get captain now.” She heard Ymir mumble, followed by the sound of a cleat being thrown on the floor.

Kinsey laughed. “I’m totally gonna get captain. I played the best out of all of us tonight.”

“Why are you laughing? Last time I checked you were the one who skyrocketed the ball over the net.” Mikasa said, removing her shin guards.

“So? I'm the only one who got a shot on goal, and I don’t know why you are scolding me, you were scored on.” 

Mikasa scoffed at her teammate, “I also had six saves, so I did better than you.”

“Who cares? Ymir did terribly, so we know she wont get captain.” Kinsey stated.

Ymir sank in her spot on the bench in the locker room. “Actually,” a voice announced its presence walking into the locker room and stopping in front of Kinsey and Mikasa. “Ymir did great, and to be honest she did better than the frontline and defense combined. Our defense was sloppy, but she held it together. Kinsey, you can talk crap when you learn to favor accuracy over power. If I see you shoot one more ball over the net when the next season starts I’ll make sure you don’t play forward anymore. Also, I’m not even choosing captains until the next season starts, so don’t think I’ll be handing the position over just because of this game. Hurry up and shower so I can give you guys a pep talk.” Coach Hange said, holding their hands behind their back before retreating towards their office. 

Kinsey stared at the floor, her mouth agape and eyes fueling with anger. Ymir let out a small laugh and pulled off her shirt, looking over to Mikasa who gave her a smile in return.

Mikasa removed her shirt and put a towel around herself, heading towards the showers. She turned on the water and placed her towel aside, bringing her head under the water and letting her hair get wet. 

She washed her body, and the loud noise of the locker room door slamming open slightly startled her.

The sound of her teammates yelling came from the center of the locker room, she swiped her hair back and out of her face, turning her head.

Annalise moved her way throughout the locker room, bumping into people and shoving them out of her way, getting scolded by the players that were trying to change.

The blonde made her way over to the showers, clearing her throat when she stood behind Mikasa.

The black-haired girl turned around, her eyes widening at the sight of Annalise. “Annalise, you can’t be in here.” she scolded.

Annalise shrugged and looked around, “It’s the girls locker room, I don’t see a problem.” she looked back to Mikasa, her eyes trailing over the woman's form.

“Yeah but this is reserved for players only, you seriously need to get out.” Mikasa covered her chest with her hands.

Her eyes widened even further when she saw Annalise remove her shirt and pants, leaving her in just a bra and panties. Mikasa noticed her jersey discarded on the floor by the girls pants, a blush formed on her face.

The other players left the showers and headed back to the center of the locker room, leaving the two alone in the area.

“A-Annalise, what are you doing?” Mikasa hesitantly asked, swiping more hair out of her face as the blonde stepped into the shower with her. 

“Can I wash your hair?” Annalise asked, looking up at the taller girl, forcing her eyes to not drop lower.

“Um, are you sure this is a good idea?” 

Annalise shrugged and grabbed the shampoo bottle, squirting some onto her hand before standing under the water herself, letting her hair get wet. She lathered the shampoo into her own hair, Mikasa watching intently. 

The soap trailed down the blondes neck, dropping down between her breasts. Annalise looked up at Mikasa, a smile forming on her lips as she noticed the grey-eyed girl staring at her breasts.

She moved a hand to unclip her bra, but Mikasa placed a hand on her arm and stopped her. “You’re really turning me on right now and we’ve barely known each other for a day. I’d really like it if we didn’t..do anything right now.”

Annalise smiled, “Sure. Can I still wash your hair though?” she asked, washing the shampoo out of her own hair before grabbing the bottle again.

“Sure, but make it quick. I need to get back.”

The blonde put some shampoo on her hand and motioned for Mikasa to bring her head down. Annalise smiled as she ran her hands through Mikasa’s hair. “Smells like coconuts.” 

Mikasa held back a groan when she felt nails scratch at her scalp. “You didn’t seem this outgoing when I bumped into you the other day.” Mikasa commented.

“I’m usually shy when I first meet someone but once I warm up to them I become more bold.”

“I can see that.”

A knock on the door to the showers sounded. “Hey! Mikasa! Hurry up and get your ass out here! Coach is getting impatient!” Hansely yelled through the wooden door.

“Be out in a minute!” Mikasa yelled back, putting her head underneath the water when Annalise pulled her hands away.

Annalise stepped out of the shower, grabbing a stray towel from a hook, drying off her body and removing her undergarments. 

Mikasa turned away from Annalise as she did this, turning the water cold and washing her face beneath it.

The blonde pulled out an extra bra and underwear, slipping them on and fitting herself back into her jeans and sweatshirt. Mikasa turned her head, getting a glimpse of Annalise pulling her sweatshirt on.

“See you later.” Annalise winked goodbye, wiggling her fingers towards Mikasa, exiting the showers and heading to leave the locker room. 

“What the hell.” Mikasa mumbled to herself.

-

Armin poked Eren’s side, trying to get a reaction out of him so he’d lose in Mario Kart.

“Hey! No poking!” Eren yelled, squirming away from Armin and turning his controller.

Mikasa sat on the couch typing away on her phone while Eren and Armin fought over their game.

She was startled by the sound of Eren throwing his controller on the ground. “HA! LOSER! YOU SUCK!” Eren yelled, and Armin crossed his arms. “You tried to cheat and I still won!” Eren laughed, causing Mikasa to smile at the two.

“Yeah yeah whatever. Let’s play again.” Armin said, picking his controller back up. “And this time I get to play as Peach.”

“Mikasa! Come play with us! You can be Yoshi!” Eren exclaimed, throwing a controller her way.

Mikasa stared at it for a moment, trying to resist the pleading look her best friends were sending her. She caved in. “Alright,” she threw her phone to the side and sat down between them. They picked their characters, and they started the race. 

Eren dramatically turned his controller to the side, almost flipping over. “So Mikasa,” he started, making another rough turn. “Ymir told me that you had your eyes on a pretty lady.”

Mikasa hummed, paying attention to the screen. “What? How come I didn’t know about this?” Armin asked, briefly turning his attention to his friends.

“Because I’m not into anyone.” Mikasa replied.

Eren gave her friend a displeased look, “Oh come on, Kasa. Don’t lie to us.”

She stayed silent for a moment, waiting for the race to end. When it ended she sat her controller down and leaned back against the couch, stuffing her hands into her jeans pockets. “Okay, so I like someone. What’s so bad about that?”

Armin moved over to Eren, sitting between his legs and resting his head back against the taller boy's shoulder. “Depends on who you like.” Armin said.

“That’s my point. Ymir said you liked Annalise.” Eren stated, resting his head on top of Armins.

Armin faltered. “Wait, like Annalise Robertson?”

Eren nodded. “Yup.”

“What’s so bad about liking her?” Mikasa asked.

“Kasa, she sleeps with everyone, she’s using you.”

“Has she slept with you?” Mikasa questioned, picking her phone up off the couch.

"Well no but-"

"So then what's the big deal? Im going over to her dorm later." Mikasa stated, holding a neutral expression.

Armin twisted his head around. "You're going over to her dorm?"

Mikasa shrugged. "Yeah. She promised to teach me how to draw and stuff. We've been talking on Instagram." she said, standing up from her spot on the floor. "I actually am gonna head over there now. I'll see you guys later."

"Okay, text me when you get back to your dorm." Eren waved goodbye.

Eren and Armin turned to each other once they heard the door to Armin's house close, "Her taste in women suck." Eren commented, shaking his hand and putting the controllers into the charging station. "Come on, let's go play in the treehouse."

-

Mikasa sat behind Annalise, her front pressed to the other girls back, holding the pencil in her hand steadily. The blonde's soft hand covered her own, leading her through rough and small strokes of the pencil, the pencil making small scraping noises as it was dragged along the paper.

"Wow, you are a natural at this." Annalise commented, removing her hand from Mikasa's and letting the taller girl do the strokes on her own.

"I used to draw when I was younger," Mikasa replied, intertwining her free hand with Annalise's, holding them down on the paper so it didn't move while she sketched.

Annalise leaned her head back against Mikasa's shoulder, forcing Mikasa to lean back against the headboard of Annalise's bed. "So are you just like, good at everything?" The blonde asked, bringing a hand up to rub Mikasa's cheek, keeping their intertwined hands down on the paper.

Mikasa cracked a smile, letting her pencil glide over the paper for a last time before placing it down on the bed next to her, admiring her sketch. "There are plenty of things I'm not good at." 

Annalise smiled at the sketch, grabbing the pencil to make a few touch ups. "Well you are surely good at this."

Mikasa leaned her head against Annalise's, closing her eyes and focusing on the soft music playing in the background. "I never pegged you to be a person into jazz music." Mikasa whispered, the sound of a trumpet playing through ears from the record player set in the corner of Annalise's dorm room.

"Yeah, I'm glad I don't have a roommate, they would get annoyed fast. If you don't like it I can change it." Annalise replied, moving to get up but she was held down by Mikasa's arms around her waist.

"No don't change it, I like it. My dad actually plays the trumpet."

Annalise set the sketch to the side after writing Mikasa's name in the corner of the paper. "He does?" 

Mikasa hummed, "Yup. I used to listen to him play a lot, but he doesn't bother to anymore. He used to play to my mom and I a bunch."

Annalise smiled warmly, "That's so cute. Did he ever teach you?" she asked.

"Oh god no. Instruments are not my thing."

Annalise let out a soft laugh, leaning farther into Mikasa. Her gaze traced the side of the black-haired girls face, smiling at the delicate features. Mikasa turned her head towards Annalise, a small smile forming onto her face.

"Can I?" Mikasa asked, her gaze dropping to Annalise's lips. _Fuck they look so soft._ She thought to herself.

Annalise gave a gentle nod in return, her hand coming up and tangling in Mikasa's hair as their lips connected. They kissed slowly and gently, savoring the moment. Annalise's lips were as soft as Mikasa expected, they melded perfectly with her own. 

Mikasa smiled into the kiss, leaning farther into the blonde. Electricity flowed through Mikasa’s body, every touch that Annalise sent her way ignited a fire within her, and she found herself pulling the shorter girl onto her lap. They pulled away for air, and Annalise wasted no time in slotting their lips back together after a few seconds of heavy breathing.

Mikasa couldn't contain the shiver that ran through her body when Annalise's thighs tightened around her sides. Mikasa sprawled her fingers out against the blondes back, fingers gripping at the fabric of her shirt and pulling her impossibly closer. Mikasa let out a small moan when she felt the blondes tongue rub against her own.

”You’re so good at this.” Mikasa breathed out once they pulled away. 

Annalise hummed and moved her lips to Mikasa’s jaw, a hand coming and grabbing at the end of the grey-eyed girls hair, pulling on the locks and forcing her head back to get more access to the pale skin.

”Tell me if I go too far.” Annalise said, trailing her kisses down Mikasa’s jaw and towards her ear. She placed an open mouthed kiss to the skin, feeling Mikasa’s hands tighten around her waist.

Mikasa had kissed people before, but not like this. This kiss was far more intense than anything shes every experienced, and she wanted more. She ran a hand along Annalise’s back, lifting up her shirt in the process, she was seconds away from loosing all restraint.

Annalise let her hand trail down Mikasa’s chest and towards her clothed abdomen, where she placed a firm hand there. “May I?” she asked.

“Do as you please.” Mikasa answered, hands moving to Annalise’s thighs and giving a firm squeeze.

The blonde smiled and lifted Mikasa’s shirt, exposing the toned skin to the cold air. She grabbed Mikasa’s sides and ran her thumbs along the muscles, grinning in amusement when she heard Mikasa let out a small whine. Annalise admired the way Mikasa’s body was built, firm but soft, and amazing to look at.

“You have such a nice body.” She complimented, leaning down to kiss Mikasa again.

Mikasa’s hands found her waist again, where she rubbed up and down. “You too.”

They made out for a few minutes, Annalise’s hands exploring the muscles of Mikasa’s body, her shoulders, biceps, abs, anything that Mikasa would allow her to touch. A calloused, but soft hand grabbed Annalise’s chin and tilted her face up, soft lips finding purchase on the blondes neck, kissing lightly.

”When we talked over the phone you said you weren’t that experienced,” Annalise started, pausing to let out a soft moan once Mikasa bit down on her skin. “Y-yet you’re so good.”

Mikasa smirked against the skin of her neck, placing another soft kiss. “I said I wasn’t _that_ experienced, doesn’t mean I’m not experienced at all.” she placed one last small kiss before pulling away. “We should probably stop anyways. I need to get back to my dorm before Ymir throws a hissy fit on why I’m not there.”

Annalise frowned and patted Mikasa’s stomach. “But I haven’t gotten a chance to kiss these babies yet.”

”If you call them that again you won’t ever get the chance to kiss them.” Mikasa laughed, removing Annalise from her lap and setting her back down onto her bed. “I had my mom pick up some art supplies for me at my parents house for when I go over this weekend. So we can FaceTime and do our lesson over that if you’d like.” Mikasa finished, pulling her shirt down and standing from the bed, slipping her shoes on.

Annalise smiled and clapped her hands together. “Yes! Ooh you need to give me a house tour! I need to come over there some time! I’m dying to meet your mom!”

”Okay okay,” Mikasa smiled at her enthusiasm. “You can come over sometime in the next few weeks. I’ll let my mom know. I gotta go now.”

”Bye!”

”Bye Annalise.”

-

Annalise twirled her straw around in her milkshake, leaning forward on her hand as Mikasa told a very interesting story. They sat in a booth together at a restaurant, Mikasa had offered to take the blonde out to dinner, which she immediately said yes.

"Wait wait, so you can speak _three_ different languages?" Annalise asked, taking a sip from her milkshake. 

Mikasa nodded, smiling. "Yup. I had to learn a bit of French for a soccer trip back in high school, but I ended up falling in love with the language so I decided to learn how to speak it fluently."

"So that means sexy talk in French?" Annalise questioned, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Totally." Mikasa smiled.

"I noticed that you mumble Japanese under your breath a lot, when did you learn that?" 

Mikasa took a sip of her own chocolate milkshake, "My mom actually taught me, we have family in Japan so we visit a lot. I was taught when I was very young and I used to mumble it under my breath so I didn't forget. I guess its just something I've stuck with." Mikasa replied sheepishly, a blush flowing on her cheeks.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's cute." 

They smiled at each other. "You're very cute." Mikasa blurted, bringing a hand to her mouth after her outburst. 

Annalise let out a loud giggle, "So I've been told. You're cute too, I guess." she replied with a playful roll of her eyes.

Mikasa picked up the check, taking out her credit card and setting it on top of the bill. "Oh you don't have to pay." Annalise said, but Mikasa held up a hand.

"My treat," she pulled out some money for a tip. "Besides, this is a date right? A gentlewoman always pays on the first date. I'm just doing my part." the waitress came by and picked up the check.

Annalise grinned, reaching over the table to grab Mikasa's hand. "You're very sweet, thank you." she took a last sip of her milkshake and pushed the empty glass to the side. "I noticed that last week when I got into the shower with you, it was a little over the top and I made you feel uncomfortable. I'm really sorry, it was so out of line." Mikasa squeezed the blondes hand in response.

"It's okay, I wasn't necessarily uncomfortable, it was just a little sudden so it caught me off guard." the waitress placed the check back down onto the table, sending the two a quick 'have a good day' before scurrying off.

Mikasa stood from the table, putting her credit card back into her wallet and holding a hand out for Annalise. "Theres a small beach a few minutes away, it's low tides at the moment, we can go on a walk if you'd like?"

Annalise's eyes filled with excitement, a toothy grin forming on her face and she grabbed onto Mikasa's hand, pulling herself up from the booth and squealing. "Yes! Yes! I haven't gone on a walk on the beach in ages!" she tugged on Mikasa's arm, dragging them out of the restaurant. 

Mikasa smiled as she was pulled to her own car, this was their first date and Mikasa already felt like she was falling in love. She was pushed into the drivers seat, Annalise eagerly running around the front of the car to enter the passenger seat. She got in with a smile, buckling up and resting back, turning when she felt Mikasa's gaze on her. "Well what are you waiting for? Let's go before it gets too dark!"

"Alright alright, I'm going, calm down." Mikasa laughed, spinning the steering wheel beneath the palm of her hand, pulling out of the parking lot.

Mikasa wasn't joking when she said a few minutes away, they pulled up to the beach in three minutes, Annalise getting out of the car before Mikasa could even fully pull in to the parking space.

"Annalise! You can't just leave the car like that!"

"Come on, Kasa'!" Annalise yelled, kicking her shoes and socks off before running into the sand.

Mikasa sighed and closed her car door, removing her jacket and setting it on top of her car, no one else was around so it wouldn't be taken. She put her phone into her back pocket and removed her shoes and socks, stepping into the sand and walking over to where Annalise was.

"You can't jump out of the car like that while it's still in motion." Mikasa lectured, her expression angry, but it washed away when Annalise grabbed her hand.

"Stop being such a mom. Come on, let's walk."

They walked with each other down the beach, enjoying the cool breeze of the night as it passed by their faces. Birds flew above and around them, seagulls munching on some sort of water creature that washed up on the shore. 

They picked up trash as they went, throwing sharp sticks out of their path. Mikasa turned to Annalise, who was currently fiddling with her hair. Her light blonde hair was flowing through the wind, smacking her in the face and getting caught between her lips from the breeze. Her light blue eyes shined against the faint light of the sunset that radiated off of the ocean. 

A smile tugged at Mikasa's lips as she watched Annalise struggle to control her hair with one hand, her other hand still tightly gripping Mikasa's, refusing to let go. Mikasa removed her hand from Annalise's, and when Annalise turned to face her, she sent a playful push the blonde's way.

Mikasa hadn't expected the push to send Annalise stumbling, she may have pushed a little _too_ hard. Annalise stumbled, "Mikasa!" she called out angrily, grunting in frustration when she fell on her butt on the cold sand.

Her frustration grew when the cold water of the ocean splashed over her, making her yelp and get off the ground, but only to trip over her own feet and fall in the cold water again.

Mikasa let out a loud laugh, a hand pulling at her scarf so it could cover her face, trying to hide the amusement painting her features. Annalise pouted and swiped her now wet hair out of her face, she inspected her clothes, which were _soaked._ "Mikasa!" she whined. "Its not funny! Stop laughing!"

"Its definitely funny, I didn't mean to push you that hard! I promise!"

Annalise started to let out a series of giggles, letting the water rush over her body for a second time, wiping her hair out of her face once more. She stood from the water, stomping over to Mikasa and flicking water onto her. 

"Hey! Don't get me wet!" Mikasa exclaimed, backing away when drops of water came flying in her direction.

"Too late." Annalise smirked, taking advantage of the arm Mikasa had held out, she grabbed it and pulled Mikasa towards the water, abruptly stopping and letting Mikasa's body collide into her own, sending them both to the ground.

"No no no no!" Mikasa yelled, trying to get away from the upcoming water that was coming their way, but Annalise's hands held tightly onto her scarf, keeping her on top and letting the water flow over them.

Mikasa shuddered as the cold water rushed over their bodies, soaking them both. When Annalise released Mikasa's scarf, the black-haired girl immediately lifted herself off of her, standing up again.

"Damnit Annalise!" she yelled, voice laced with anger, but she kept a playful smile on her face. She pulled her phone out of her back pocket and inspected it. "You are so lucky I have a waterproof case."

Mikasa swiped her hair back and walked over to Annalise, holding a hand out for her. "Come on, let's get back. You can wear my jacket."

-

Weeks had gone by, the soccer season started again, and after numerous dates, Mikasa finally asked out Annalise, who said yes.

Annalise knew they should stop, but yet she let herself surrender under Mikasa’s soft touch. She was pressed up against the girls locker room wall, Mikasa had just got back from practice and Annalise decided to pay her a visit.

Right when they had saw each other, it turned into a heavy make out session with Annalise pressed against the wall and her legs wound around Mikasa’s waist, at her mercy.

Anyone could walk in at the moment, but all the blonde was paying attention to was the feelings of Mikasa’s strong hands reaching underneath her shirt. She knew Mikasa had large hands, but when you finally feel them against your skin it feels as if they are ten times bigger. Mikasa pressed her harder against the wall, smiling against Annalise’s collarbone when she heard a whimper emerge from the blonde.

Mikasa’s hands pulled away from underneath Annalise’s shirt, and they trailed down to her ass, giving a nice squeeze. “God I love your ass.” she muttered.

”M-Mikasa,” said woman bit down on a patch of skin, running her tongue over the mark before lightly sucking on it. “Someone could walk in on us. We should stop.” Annalise replied, threading her fingers into Mikasa’s hair.

Suddenly, Mikasa set Annalise back onto the ground, pulling away from her and adjusting her shirt. “You’re right. We shouldn’t be doing this here, it’s getting late anyways.”

Annalise leant against the wall with her mouth agape, “I didn’t expect you to actually stop,”

Mikasa sent her a confused look, “But you said so?” she tilted her head, pulling her leather jacket over her white shirt.

”It’s okay, that’s actually a good thing that you listened.” Annalise smiled, pushing off the wall and leaning up to ruffle her girlfriends hair. “Come on, let’s go to the library. We need to get new books since we finished all of the ones we got last week.” she finished, grabbing Mikasa’s hand and leading her out of the locker room.

”So did you take up my suggestion?” Mikasa asked, hopping into Annalise’s car, literally, the roof of her car was down.

Annalise got into her car like a normal person, opening the door and sending her girlfriend a stern look. “Can’t you enter my car like a normal person?”

Mikasa stared blankly at her, her face neutral. “Whatever. What suggestion?” Annalise questioned with a playful roll of her eyes.

”When we first met, I suggested that you read Pride and Prejudice. Did you ever get the chance to?”

Annalise headed towards the highway. “No I didn’t actually, we can get it tonight, I want you to read it to me.”

”Sure, anything for you, my princess.” Mikasa joked, turning up the radio and letting the cold air rush over her face as they drove down the main road.

When they arrived at the library, Annalise turned off the car and headed inside, Mikasa holding the door open as they walked inside.

The librarian, who was a family friend of Mikasa’s, gave the black-haired girl a wave and smile. “Back for more books ladies?” the librarian asked, walking over to the girls with a friendly smile.

"Yup, you still have Pride and Prejudice?" Mikasa asked.

"It was just returned actually, you have already read it though?"

"Annalise hasn't read it, and no harm in reading it over again right? I love it." Mikasa smiled, wrapping a strong arm around her girlfriends shoulder.

The librarian smiled. "I will go get that for you right now. Anything else you two need?"

Mikasa and Annalise turned to each other, shaking their heads. "Nope. I think thats all. Thanks Mrs. K."

"Anytime. Tell your mother I said hi." The librarian replied before scurrying away to retrieve the book.

Mikasa smiled and turned to face the blonde, slithering her arms around her slim waist. "I am telling you, you are going to love this book." she said, placing a kiss to Annalise's head. "I have like twelve copies of it at my house." she finished.

"If you're into it then I am sure I will love it." 

"Mikasa?" A voice came from behind them, Annalise looked over Mikasa's shoulder to see a small blonde, hands in her hoodie pockets and hair put up into a messy bun.

Mikasa turned around at the sound of the voice. "Annie?" Mikasa asked smiling, pulling away from Annalise and walking towards the other blonde. "I haven't seen you in forever!" she exclaimed, wrapping Annie into a hug, gently rocking them back and forth.

"How have you been?" Mikasa asked, pulling away from the hug and resting her hands into Annies.

"I've been good. How about you?"

Annalise watched the two converse with her arms crossed, she knew Annie, and she hated her. There was no particular reason, but seeing the way she interacted with Mikasa made her hate grow stronger. The librarian soon came back with the book, which Annalise thanked her for since it interrupted Mikasa and Annie's conversation. 

Mikasa took the book from the lady, smiling at her in appreciation. "Thanks so much, Mrs. K."

"I checked it out in your name, so don't worry about it. I suggest you girls hurry back, don't want to get caught up in the rain that is heading this way." the woman replied, smiling at Annalise and Mikasa before waving goodbye.

Mikasa turned to Annie, "Well, we have to go. I'll see you again sometime." she said, earning a gentle nod from the blonde.

"Yeah, totally. Bye Mikasa." Annie patted her shoulder and walked back to the back of the library, where she was most likely reading on her own time.

Mikasa turned around to face her girlfriend, holding the book up in her hands with a smile on her face. "We have secured the book." she noticed Annalise's conflicted face. "Are you alright, love?" she questioned.

"I'm fine." Annalise answered, plastering a fake smile onto her face and grabbing the book from Mikasa's hands.

"Do you want me to drive?"

Annalise nodded and tossed her car keys to Mikasa, turning on her heels and heading to the exit of the library.

-

Mikasa wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead, lifting the bottom of her shirt up to clean her face clean of the sweat that was leaking down her face and neck. Ymir leaned over, hands on her knees and breathing heavily. 

"Hey Coach, do you mind if we get a quick break? We've been running for almost thirty minutes straight with no water." Jenna asked, also leaning over with her hands on her knees.

Hange looked at the watch on their wrist, "Sure, fifteen second water break, go."

The team sighed in relief, running over to the benches and grabbing a water bottle, eagerly squirting the water into their mouths. "It's so hot." Ymir whined, resting her head against her hand. Despite it being almost six in the afternoon, it was hot as hell.

"Did you expect this practice to be easy? Coach is choosing captain after this, stop whining." Kinsey growled, throwing the water back into the holder.

"Oh please, I could see you struggling to keep up." Ymir retaliated.

"Can you two not fight for two minutes? You're like dogs, stop fighting, it's annoying." Mina said, glaring at the two before walking back over to the field to resume her laps.

"It's been more than fifteen seconds ladies! Get over here and resume your laps!" Hange yelled from the center of the field, checking their watch once more. "Come on! A few more minutes then we can end this! If I see one person walking you _will_ be running for another hour. Do not test me!"

Mikasa sighed, jogging back over to the field and running alongside Ymir, starting what felt like their thousandth lap, but in reality it was only their fortieth. Hange watched as Kinsey broke into a sprint, running straight past Ymir and Mikasa.

Ymir felt a breeze hit her side, and it felt actually good considering they were running in one hundred degree weather. "What- Hey!" Ymir yelled, also breaking into a sprint, doing her best to catch up with her teammate.

"Idiots." Mikasa mumbled under breath, picking up her speed and running a little faster.

Running was more of a hassle for her than it was for her other teammates, they ran _a lot_ more than she did. Mikasa was more of a person who held more stamina than speed, she went on morning runs everyday before school all through high school, and she was on the treadmill quite a lot at the gym, but being fast in the running department wasn't exactly her strong suit.

Hange admired Mikasa for that simple reason, the whole team could be tired in a matter of minutes yet Mikasa would still be hanging on. Mikasa was a very coachable player, you asked her to do something, she did it, and she would do it better than how you ask. When they met Mikasa at try outs, Hange immediately knew that she would be an amazing player. They had watched some of Mikasa's high school high lights on YouTube, a good friend of theirs, Erwin Smith, was a teacher at Mikasa and Ymir's high school, he invited them to come watch the game a lot, so they went.

Hange had always admired Mikasa and Ymir's strengths and differences in the game, as Mikasa held more stamina than speed, Ymir was the complete opposite. The brunette ran like a bullet, she had better stamina than most girls on her team, but only if she savored it to a certain point.

Due to Ymir's position, she was forced to move up and down and side to side around the field a lot, so stamina was definitely needed. Mikasa and Ymir were both incredibly intelligent, their reflexes were fast, and they could handle the pressure put on them. Though, both of them dealt with guilt _very_ badly. 

Ymir would never tell anyone, but a simple mistake was enough to bring her in-game confidence down several notches, same with Mikasa. Hange didn't mind though, because it wasn't everyday they messed up.

Not only did Hange admire the two strong points of the teams backline, but also the front line. As much of a pain in the ass Kinsey was, _damn was she good at soccer._ Kinsey held stamina and speed, but lacked severely in the intelligence part. Which is simply why Hange would never put a player like Kinsey as captain. The coach was also avoiding putting Kinsey as captain because that would cause the players smugness to go through the roof.

Which necessarily wasn't a bad thing, but with Kinsey's position it would be terrible. It would only bring her intelligence down, Kinsey was terrible at making plays, she was ten times slower than half of her teammates when it came to the brain, it's like a whole equation popped up into the players head whenever she got the ball.

You were _supposed_ to choose where you wanted the ball to go next before the ball had even gotten to your feet, but Kinsey took extra time with that, it made Hange angry. 

As for the other players on the team, Mina, would be a good candidate for the captain spot, but no. Mina still has a lot to work on. Hange thought about their choices, narrowing it down to three people, then two. Mikasa and Ymir. Captain and Co-Captain.

Their eyes trailed back over to Kinsey and Ymir, who were still racing around the field, they had to have done at least five laps while Hange was stuck in their thoughts. After watching the two for a moment, their eyes looked over to Mikasa, who was running in a fast pace along the far side of the field, passing her teammates as she went. 

Hange tapped a finger against their chin, smiling in amusement before calling their players over for a talk. Ymir and Kinsey stumbled over, leaning against each other for support before pushing each other off with a face full of disgust.

"Get off me!"

"You leaned on me first!"

"You're literally a fake blonde, shut up."

"For the last time I don't dye my hair!"

Hange cleared their throat, intertwining their hands behind their back and pursing their lips, waiting for Ymir and Kinsey to stop talking. They looked up quickly, immediately standing up straight and focusing their eyes on their coach.

Mikasa took a side step and grabbed Ymir's arm, pulling her away from Kinsey and planting Ymir next to her. Hange smiled at Mikasa before pulling out their notepad. "So," they started, their voice raising slightly. "As you all know, this practice was to see who is worthy for the spot of captain and co-captain."

A bunch of mumbles erupted from the team, stopping when they heard Hange clear their throat loudly once more. "I have decided, and it was a tough decision, I will let you all know after you shower and meet me in the meeting room." they gave a friendly smile before trudging off into the locker room and into their office.

The team groaned in annoyance, some players sitting down onto the grass and spreading their legs out, smiling in satisfaction when the muscles were stretched out. After they did their cool down, they headed into the showers, turning the water cold and just resting their head underneath it for a while.

They washed their bodies and hair, slipping back into clothes before meeting their coach in the meeting room. They all settled into chairs, Ymir and Mikasa sitting in the back like they always did, it was easier to see the projector that way.

Hange clapped their hands loudly, gaining everyones attention. "Everyone feeling better now?"

"Yes Coach." the team said in unison.

"Great! I know you all would like to get back to your places as soon as possible, so let's announce this quickly shall we?" The teams heads perked up at their coaches words. "Mikasa! Congratulations, you are officially captain now!" Hange announced, earning a loud protest from Kinsey but mostly claps of appreciation from the rest of the team.

Kinsey cursed under breath, slumping in her seat with her arms crossed. Ymir laughed loudly for Mikasa, slinging an arm around her shoulder and bringing her into an embrace. "Congrats dude!" she exclaimed, placing a sloppy kiss to the top of Mikasa's head.

Mikasa laughed and tried to pull away from Ymir, "Thank you, Ymir." she then turned to her teammates, "Thank you guys."

"Now for our Co-captain!" Hange yelled.

"Please be me, please be me," Kinsey repeated under her breath, crossing her fingers and sitting up in her chair.

"Ymir! Congratulations, you are officially our co-captain!" 

Kinsey's eyes widened and she turned in her seat, glaring at Ymir, who sent her a shit eating smirk. The team clapped loudly for both players, sending them smiles.

Mikasa patted Ymir's shoulder. "Congratulations, Ymir."

"Aww thanks Mikasa!" Ymir smiled, ruffling her friends hair.

Hange clapped along with the players, "Congrats to you both! Now get out of here! It's late, you all need to rest! Have a good weekend!"

The team said their goodbyes and left the room, exiting the field and heading to their cars. Ymir got into Mikasa's car, allowing her to drive them back to the parking lot of the dorm building.

They got there fast, both of them exiting the car and running into the building, trying to avoid the heat that radiated from the air. Ymir stretched her long arms over her head once she got into the building, sighing on relief at the cold air conditioning that hit her face. "Ah, cold air." she smiled.

Mikasa grinned at her friend as they walked to their dorm. "So, what are you going to do about the bet?"

Ymir turned to the grey-eyed girl as they walked, staring blankly at her before shrugging her shoulders. "I guess we both lose, neither of us got captain. A bets a bet." she answered.

Mikasa nodded in understanding, turning around when she noticed Ymir abruptly stop. "Historia wants me to come over to her place, is it alright if I go?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah sure, you don't need my approval to go to your girlfriends house. Just be safe, don't let your car overheat." Mikasa answered, sending a nod to her friend before watching her lanky body walk off.

Mikasa turned back around and headed for her dorm, stopping in front of the door and placing the key in, only to find that the door was unlocked already. She could hear faint noises coming from inside, and she thought maybe someone had broken in.

She cracked open the door, but her eyes widened in horror to see Annalise, laying down on _her_ bed with a man on top of her, their lips connected in a kiss. "A-Annalise?" she quietly asked, pushing the door all the way open.

The blondes eyes tore open, immediately pushing the guy off of her. "Oh- um, Mikasa! Hi! I didn't expect you to be back at this time." Annalise said, scratching her arm.

"I thought you said you were single-" the guy started, but he was cut off by Mikasa slamming the door shut.

"What the fuck are you doing with this guy?!" Mikasa angrily asked, eyeing the man with a face of disgust.

"It's not what it looks like!" Annalise replied, standing from the bed and walking towards her girlfriend.

Mikasa backed away, looking Annalise up and down. She heard the man shift from next to her, "Hey dude, if it helps, she told me she was single." the guy said.

"I am about seven seconds from beating your ass, so I suggest you get the fuck out right now before I flip you inside out." Mikasa warned, pointing a finger at the man, not bothering to look at him.

The man gulped and pulled his shirt over this head, grabbing his phone and car keys and exiting the room. Annalise hesitantly looked up at Mikasa, fiddling with her fingers.

"Annalise, I want you to explain to me what the fuck that man was doing, in _my_ dorm, kissing you on _my_ bed." Mikasa ordered, her gaze piercing through the shorter girl.

"It was not what it looked like, he wasn't supposed to be here, he came up on me and kissed me. I would never cheat on you." Annalise answered, placing a hand to Mikasa's cheek, the pad of her thumb rubbing over Mikasa's cheek bone.

Mikasa's face slightly softened from her anger, calming down from the feeling of Annalise's hand on her cheek. "So you weren't cheating on me with him..?"

"No, of course not. I love you too much to do that." Annalise said.

A smile broke out onto Mikasa's face. "I love you too."

-

Mikasa didn't tell Ymir about what happened, though she felt uneasy about it. Mikasa looked down at the piece of sushi in her hand, suddenly not hungry anymore, she set it down onto her plate. To Mikasa's left, sat Ymir, who was playing game pigeon with Historia on her phone, a game of checkers, it looked like. She turned to Jean, who was sitting next to her and engrossed in a conversation with Connie, who sat across from her. 

She tapped Jean's shoulder. "Jean?"

His head turned and he smiled, "Hey! Whats up?"

"Can I ask for your input on something?" She asked him.

"Sure! Hit me." He replied, smoothing out his hair before grabbing a piece of sushi off of Mikasa's plate when she slid it over to him.

"Have you every walked in on your girlfriend kissing someone else before?" She bluntly asked.

Jean popped a piece of sushi into his mouth. "No, why?"

"Just wondering," he narrowed his eyes at her, taking the last piece of sushi and stuffing it into his mouth, wiping his face off on his sleeve. "What would you do if you did walk in on her kissing someone else?"

The question took Jean off guard, and he stared at her with wide eyes. "Well I'd break up with her, unless she has a valid reason as to why she was kissing someone else." he answered.

Mikasa nodded in acknowledgment. "Thanks."

He placed a hand to her shoulder, "Hey, if you ever need to talk I'm here."

She gave the boy a gentle smile, "Thanks, Jean."

She turned back to face the table, staring down at her hands that were placed in her lap. Why was that man in her dorm anyways? Why was _Annalise_ in her dorm? Mikasa doesn't remember Annalise letting her know that she'd be there, maybe she was there as a surprise and she left the door unlocked, causing the man to come in and jump onto Annalise.

Mikasa shook her head. _No, that can't be it._

Should she ask Ymir? Probably not, that would just make Ymir think worse of Annalise than she already does. She shrugged her shoulders, it wasn't that big of a deal.

"Yo, Ackerman!" Connie poked, he leaned forward on his arms, wiggling his eyebrows. "I heard Coach Hange gave you captain, nice job, it's not everyday goalkeepers get to be captain. You must be one special player." 

Mikasa smiled and opened her mouth to reply but a long arm was placed around her shoulder and she was pulled into Ymir's side. "Hell yeah she did!" the brunette exclaimed, rubbing her knuckles into the back of Mikasa's head.

A hard kick of her heel to Ymir's shin was enough to make her let go. Ymir yelped and held her shin while Mikasa fixed her hair, sending her friend a stern look, "Anyways, thank you Connie."

"I'm honestly surprised, how did Ymir get co-captain? I thought only players who were worthy of captain got to be in that spot." Connie smirked, turning to Ymir, who rubbed over her shin.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Ymir narrowed her eyes at the boy.

Connie rubbed his head, "Hmm, I think means that you aren't worthy for co-captain."

"Why do you make your whole personality hating me? Is it because I get more girls than you?" Ymir retaliated.

Connie slammed his fist onto the table. "For the last time Ymir, you do not get more girls than me!"

Ymir reached over the table and patted the grey-haired boys head. "Its okay dude. I can give you some tips if you'd like."

"Wait, really?" He asked, a smile forming on his face.

"Of course! Anything for my favorite bald boy."

"Im not bald Ymir!"

A small hand tapped Mikasa's shoulder, "Hey, isn't that Annalise?" Historia pointed over to the long hallway to the right, where Annalise was standing. 

To her right was a tall boy, looked to be about 6'2, he looked huge. He was different from the man she saw in her dorm the other night, this man was a lot larger. She watched the two walk off together, her face full of confusion. 

Historia waited for Mikasa to move, and when the woman didn't budge she slapped her shoulder. "Don't just sit there! Go follow them!"

"They could just be friends I don't want to take it out of context." Mikasa said, shaking her head.

Historia rolled her eyes, she grabbed Mikasa's hand and dragged her out of her seat. "I know what she did, Mikasa."

Mikasa feigned confusion as she was dragged out of her seat and towards the hallway where Annalise and the boy went. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"You weren't exactly quiet when you had your little conversation with Jean." Historia said, pulling Mikasa down the hallway, trying her best to memorize the way she saw Annalise go. "She kissed a person who wasn't you, doesn't matter if it was her best friend or a stranger, she kissed someone who wasn't _you._ You know for someone with a lot of intelligence you surely lack the brains in relationships." Historia whispered, pulling them behind a wall and looking around the corner, where Annalise and the boy walked into an empty classroom.

Historia pushed Mikasa towards the classroom, "What are you doing?! Go check on them!" she encouraged. Historia looked back towards the table their friends were sitting at, they were packing up their things. "Hurry up! Everyones leaving!"

Mikasa pursed her lips and slowly walked to the classroom door. The blinds were blocking the window that showed through the door. She grabbed onto the door handle, jiggling it, but pulling her hand away when she noticed it was locked. "His', it's locked."

Historia watched as her friends walked away, her face grimacing before she walked over to where Mikasa was. "Scooch'." she ordered, pushing Mikasa away from the door with her hip.

She pulled her hair clip from her hair, she was about to put it in but she paused when she heard a loud groan. Mikasa and Historia looked at each other, the blonde sending the taller girl a look of sympathy before putting the hair clip into the door lock, twisting and turning it to get it to unlock.

After a few moments of prying, a click sounded, and she immediately pulled the clip out, grabbing the door handle and pushing the door open. Mikasa peeked above Historias head, eyes scanning the classroom.

Historia moved out of the way, letting Mikasa walk into the room. Annalise and the man were sitting in the back of the classroom, she was sitting on his lap in a chair, he whispered in her ear as Annalise sketched on a piece of paper. 

A frown fulfilled Mikasa's face as she watched the guy press a kiss to Annalise's cheek, a giggle erupting from her throat. It seems the two didn't even know that someone had walked into the room. 

Mikasa felt a pit form in her stomach, she had caught Annalise cheating not once, but _twice?_ Tears formed in her eyes, threatening to fall down her face. She felt as if she was going to throw up. She held back a sob as she watched the man and Annalise kiss, her jaw clenched tightly. Mikasa would've confronted Annalise right then and there, but she was on the verge of letting out sobs, so she held back, for now.

Mikasa shook her head, clenching her fists and storming out of the room, leaving the door wide open. Historia watched as Mikasa left the room, running after her and reaching out for her arm. "Leave me alone, Historia." was all she got as Mikasa tore her arm away and headed for the dorm building.

Mikasa walked up the steps to her dorm level, tears fell down her cheeks, her nails digging into her palms as she trudged past the few other people roaming the hallways at this time.

Jenna looked over from her spot at the vending machine, noticing Mikasa's tear stained face. She put her money away and grabbed Mikasa's arm before she could pass. "Dude, are you okay?" Mikasa tried to get free of her grip, but Jenna held her back. "Mikasa, what happened?"

A few more tears fell from Mikasa's eyes, and she gritted her teeth, slowly pulling her arm from Jennas grasp. "I'll tell you later." she replied, walking back towards her dorm room.

When she rounded the corner and headed towards her section, she saw Ymir, standing in front of the door, key in the lock, twisting it around so she could unlock the door. Mikasa padded over to her friend, her loud footsteps making Ymir's attention turn to her.

"Mikasa? Why are you crying-" she was cut off by Mikasa's arms wrapping around her and a heavy head being placed onto her shoulder. "Mikasa?" she quietly asked, wrapping her arms around the other girl and holding her tightly, a hand placed on the back of the grey-eyed girls head, pulling her closer.

"Just-, hold me please." Mikasa whispered, voice quivering, clinging onto her friend and digging her face into her shoulder, letting all of the tears fall.

-

Mikasa woke up in the morning to the feeling of her comforter wrapped tightly around her, a blanket placed neatly on top, and her outfit was changed. She opened her eyes, bringing a hand up to wipe the tiredness from them, sitting up in her bed and leaning back against the headboard. "Ymir?" she asked, voice raspy and laced with sleep.

Ymir, who was entering their dorm with two iced coffees in her hands, a small smile on her face. "Mornin'. I got you coffee, you'll need it." she kicked the door shut with her foot and set the coffee down onto the table in the corner of the room. "How are you feeling?" the brunette questioned.

Mikasa pulled the sheets and blankets off of herself, getting out of the bed and stretching her arms above her head. "My eyes hurt and I have a headache." she answered, and Ymir threw a bottle of pain killers at her.

"Take two of those, they'll help." Ymir handed the coffee to Mikasa, entering a straw into the cup. "After you finish that put on some shorts and a shirt, we're going out to the field to play for a bit. Coach Hange is letting us borrow some mini goals, I'm gonna go pick those up, meet me at the main field." Ymir finished, grabbing her own coffee and exiting the dorm. Mikasa smiled and took a sip from her coffee, placing it back down onto the table and removing her shirt, walking over to her closet to retrieve some clothes.

She got dressed and grabbed her bag, finishing her coffee and heading out the door. She walked to the bathroom, doing her daily skin care routine and brushing her teeth before heading out of the building. When she arrived to the field, Ymir had everything set up already, mini goals set up around the sides with cones set up in the middle. "How'd you manage to do all of this by the time I got dressed and got down here?" Mikasa asked, setting her bag down onto a bench and taking her cleats out, slipping them onto her feet and begging to tie them.

"You aren't exactly the fastest person when it comes to getting dressed." Ymir joked, kicking the ball into one of the mini goals. "You bring your gloves?"

Mikasa finished tying her cleats and stood up, getting her gloves out of her bag and holding them up. "Always."

Ymir stood in the center of the drill setup, "While we do this drill, I want you to tell me what happened. You know how to do this right?" Ymir asked.

"Yeah, this was the drill Coach Nanaba made us do all the time in high school." Mikasa answered, moving over to stand in front of the mini goals.

"Good, start talking." Ymir said, sending the ball to the mini goal to Mikasa's left.

-

"I know this is probably a bad thing to say, but I warned you, bro. I told you she'd break your heart." Ymir said to Mikasa as they walked down a sidewalk, heading towards a coffee shop. Annalise had asked to meet Mikasa there, without knowing that Mikasa had caught her cheating just the other day.

She was wondering why Mikasa was avoiding her, so she invited her out for coffee, Mikasa brought Ymir along just incase things got out of hand when Mikasa would confront her.

They walked into the shop, Mikasa grabbed Ymir's hood and pushed her down into a chair, "You stay here. No eavesdropping, if I need you I'll let out the signal." Mikasa said, glancing over to Annalise, who sat in a booth a few feet away.

"Wait, whats the signal?" Ymir asked.

"You know, that bird call thing you taught me."

"You mean the duck call?" 

"Yes that thing, just stay here, don't move."

Mikasa walked over to the booth, tapping her fingers against the table to gain the blonde's attention. Annalise looked up from her phone, and her eyes shined. "Oh baby! I'm glad you came!" she exclaimed, standing from her seat and expecting to wrap Mikasa in a hug and kiss but her arms were pushed away.

"Don't call me that."

Annalise feigned confusion, "W-whats wrong? Are you okay?"

"Sit down." Mikasa ordered, taking a spot in the seat across from the blonde.

Annalise complied, sitting back down and audibly gulping.

Mikasa licked her lips. "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you honestly think I'm stupid?"

"No I-"

"Annalise you lied to me. That guy didn't just come into my dorm and get on top of you, you invited him in. Why were you even in my dorm in the first place?" Mikasa questioned, adjusting the collar of her shirt before leaning forward on her arms.

Annalise went silent. She fiddled with her fingers underneath the table. “I..”

“You what?”

”Im sorry.” Annalise muttered.

”You’re sorry? You cheated on me with _two_ different people, and I caught you both times. Sorry is not gonna cut it, Ananlise.” Mikasa replied, crossing her arms over her chest. Her expression was angry.

”I really am sorry, Mikasa. I didn’t mean for this to happen-“

Mikasa scoffed. “You told me that you loved me, was that true or was it just another one of your stupid lies?” she asked.

Annalise paused, she actually had to think about it. “I do love you, I really do.”

Mikasa shook her head and stood from her seat, “We are over.” she said.

“No wait!” Annalise yelled, standing from her seat and grabbing Mikasa’s shoulder before she could leave. “I understand if you want to punch me in the face, but I am sorry.”

”I’m not gonna punch you in the face,” Mikasa started, taking a step towards Annalise. “But I am never going to talk to you again, stay away from me. If you come close to me again or even speak a word to me, I will let the school know how much of a slutand cheating bitch you are.”

And with that, Mikasa pulled away, grabbing Ymir's arm and exiting the coffee shop.

_End of flashback._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How would everyone feel if I started a Jean x Reader x Mikasa fic? It will be college AU too, baseball player Jean and soccer player Mikasa is just- wow. I want everyone else’s input, if you want it I will deliver.


	13. Christmas Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy this very wholesome chapter. Chef Mikasa consists. Just kidding, this chapter gets a little eh. Lol. Enjoy. :)
> 
> P.S. I know its not December in our time, but in the time of this book it is. Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changing my updates to every Saturday, but I just had to get this out, I couldn’t wait. :D

Ymir leaned over in her seat, spinning a pencil between her fingers as she looked at the projector with a bored expression. "This class is the most boring part of my day." she mumbled to Mikasa, who sat next to the brunette.

"Class is over soon you can suck it up." Mikasa muttered, and Ymir let out a groan.

"The only good thing about this class is that out professor is hot."

"Can you not make jokes about Professor Ral being hot, please?"

"Why not? Gets me through the day, you can't deny, she is." Ymir laughed, poking Mikasa's side.

Mikasa turned to her friend with a slightly annoyed expression, "I’m starting to think that Historia is only dating you for your looks, because she certainly isn't dating you for your shit personality." she said, flicking Ymir’s head with her fingers, and the brunette winced.

"Hey-" "Ladies!" Their attention turned to the front, where their professor stood, her hands clasped together tightly and a small smile on her face. "Am I interrupting you two? Or is it the other way around?"

"Um no, sorry, Professor." Mikasa said, sitting up straighter in her seat, suddenly interested in her notes.

"Yeah, I was just saying how lovely you look in that dress today." Ymir commented, leaning forward on her hand, Mikasa turned to Ymir with a glare.

"Please keep those type of comments to yourself and focus on the lecture, Ymir." The small red head said, turning her attention back to the projector and letting out a huff of breath.

Ymir blushed and sunk in her seat, mumbling profanities under breath, Mikasa snickered behind her hand. "You're an idiot." she joked, poking Ymir's hand with her pencil. 

"Shut up." Ymir grumbled, but smiling once their professor dismissed the class.

Mikasa rose from her seat and picked up her bag, putting her notebook inside of it and jumping down from the row of seats she sat in, Ymir following close behind.

"You know you've gotten a lot more mean since you and Y/N broke up." Ymir said, falling into step next to her friend and teammate, hoisting her bag up onto her shoulder.

"Okay? Your point?"

"Maybe you should try and find someone new, you know? It's been weeks since you and Y/N broke up, you need to find someone new to fill the happiness that I can't fill." Ymir suggested, shrugging her shoulders. "Oh! You could find someone at Armin's Christmas party in a few days!"

"Nope, Y/N will be there."

"Perfect! A clear opportunity to show that woman what fine piece of hunky meat she's missing!" Ymir beamed, pinching Mikasa's bicep.

Mikasa made a disgusted face towards her friend, "Please never say that again."

"You know how a few months ago I told you that I had a person that you could make Y/N jealous with?" Ymir asked.

"Yeah, why?" 

"Well, all it takes is a little phone call, and boom! She's at the party. She'll be all over you, so you can make Y/N jealous." Ymir turned to Historia, who was walking down the hallway towards the two with a smile on her face. "I gotta go, blondie's here. Don't be shy to take me up on that offer. Catcha later." Ymir ran towards Historia, smiling and ruffling the shorter girls hair.

Mikasa shook her head and put her headphones in, turning to walk down an empty hallway. Mikasa missed you a lot, Ymir was right, she had become a lot more gloomy ever since you two broke up.

Mikasa was thankful that Ymir wasn't a bitch about the whole situation, as hard headed as Ymir was, she was an amazing friend. Though Mikasa knew that if Ymir had found out how many times she cried over you the brunette would tease her about it endlessly. 

You hadn't been in touch with Mikasa, but Mikasa knew what you were up to because of Sasha. The black-haired girl has a class with Sasha at the end of the day, Mikasa was also there to watch over Sasha and help her get back to her dorm because of her back injury.

Sasha was stuck in a wheelchair at the moment, she couldn't walk because of her leg and back, and she couldn't use crutches because of her arm and wrist, so she was stuck being wheeled around everyday by her peers.

Taking care of your friend was a hassle, but you didn't mind, as long as she was okay. She was quite enthusiastic on getting you and Mikasa back together, she tried so hard to get you to forgive Mikasa, but you always shook her off. 

Quite a lot of people had actually been making fun of you behind their screens on social media, mostly making fun of you for thinking you actually had a chance of winning over Mikasa's heart. You weren't the only one being targeted through unwanted behavior, but a lot of Mikasa's teammates had congratulated her for some reason, even Kinsey had slapped her on the back and told her good job for whatever reason that was.

Mikasa had to tell them off, she ended up going to her mom or Hange with her problems, Hange noticed the girls change in behavior, so they offered their services, which Mikasa gladly took. Mikasa's parents were also disappointed in their daughter, her father gave her a lecture but also comforted her.

Mikasa shook her head and turned on her music, but she was interrupted by a voice coming form behind her. "Mikasa?"

She removed her earbuds from her ears and turned around, her face cringing when she was brought with the sight of Hannah, who stood with her hands clasped together and her head hung low.

"What do you want?" Mikasa questioned, her voice echoing through the empty hallway. 

"I just wanted to say sorry." Hannah stepped closer to Mikasa, looking up at her. "I thought that breaking you and Y/N up would make you want to be with me."

Mikasa's face grimaced, "Did you really think that? Why would I want to be with you after you ruined my relationship?" Mikasa's voice was rising, and she stepped closer to the red head, the other girl backing up with each step Mikasa took.

"Please stop yelling, I am genuinely sorry. I didn't want to do it." Hannah muttered, holding a hand up and pressing it to Mikasa's stomach, pushing her back lightly. 

Mikasa stared at Hannah for a moment, the tension growing by the minute.

Hannah fiddled with her fingers, “I really am sorry, Mikasa.” the red head whispered.

”Is Annie sorry?” Mikasa asked.

“I don’t know, I haven’t spoken to her in a few days.” 

Mikasa looked away, pursing her lips. Of course Annie fled right after she fucked things up, nothing new.

”If you want, I can help you get Y/N back.” Hannah suggested.

Mikasa eyed the girl in front of her. “What are you up to Hannah?” 

“Nothing, honestly. I just feel bad about it, and I’ll help you get her back. But on one condition.” Hannah said, and Mikasa tilted her head.

“What?”

“You have to be my date to Armin’s Christmas party on Friday.”

-

“It really sucks that you'll have to go to Armin's party in a wheelchair." You commented, wheeling Sasha out of your shared dorm room, bringing her down the hall.

Sasha shrugged and smiled, "Yeah, but at least I don't have to do any work. Walking takes up so much energy."

You were on your way to the secret Santa drawings in Jean and Eren's dorm, you would see Mikasa again, but it didn't bother you much. You would keep your distance.

You tugged on Sasha’s ponytail, "You are tempting me to leave you right here." you joked, and the brunette motioned for you to fix her ponytail.

You tightened her ponytail and stopped at Jean and Eren’s dorm room, you knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal a smiling Connie, who put his hands up in the air when he saw his girlfriend. He gave you a hug and leaned down to kiss Sasha, pulling you both into the large room. 

Connie shut the door behind him, "Its secret Santa time!" he exclaimed, and your friend group clapped loudly.

You noticed Ymir and Mikasa playfully fighting with each other in the corner of the room, Historia laughing and trying to break them apart. You frowned as you saw a smile break out on Mikasa's face when she pulled Ymir into a headlock.

 _She seems to be in a good mood._ You said to yourself, quickly turning away when Mikasa looked up to meet your gaze. You turned to Connie and Sasha, the grey-haired boy was sitting on her lap.

"Connie, her leg is broken, you can't sit on her lap." You scolded, flicking the side of his head with your fingers.

Sasha shook her head and laughed, "No it's okay, he can stay."

Connie gave you a toothy grin, leaning back against Sasha's shoulder and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. You smiled at their interaction, looking over to where Ymir and Mikasa were standing when you heard a loud bang.

"Ymir! Stop hitting Mikasa!" Historia yelled, pinching the back of her girlfriends ear when the play fighting got too far.

"Okay okay! Ow ow! Stop!" Ymir exclaimed.

Mikasa pushed Ymir towards Armin, who was holding the hat with the names in it. "It's your turn to pick from the hat, go."

Ymir rolled her eyes and padded over to the blonde boy, reaching her hand in the hat and pulling her hand out, grinning when she opened the tiny piece of folded paper and gazed at the name written on it. "Hell yeah." she mumbled.

"Who'd you get?" Mikasa asked once Ymir came back over.

"I can't tell you, if I tell you then it won't come true."

"No, thats what you say when you wish on a shooting star."

"Both of you are wrong. Mikasa go pick." Historia said.

Mikasa walked over to the hat, picking a piece of paper out of it and unfolding it. "You gotta be kidding me.." She trudged back over to her friends, stuffing the piece of paper in her jacket pocket. Ymir opened her mouth to speak, but a hard hit to her shoulder shut her up.

"You got Y/N, didn't you?" Historia questioned, earning a hard nod in response.

"Do you know what you are gonna get her?" Ymir asked.

Mikasa hummed, looking over to you, you stood by the hat, reaching your hand in and grabbing a paper. Mikasa turned her head to Ymir when she heard a laugh come from her. "Dude! Imagine if she gets you and as a gift she gives you the necklace that you gave her back! That'd be hella funny!" the brunette laughed.

"You idiot! You can't just say things like that!" Historia exclaimed, slapping her girlfriend on the head.

Mikasa sent a death glare to Ymir, stepping over to her and playfully punching her in the stomach. "You think thats funny? How funny would it be if I stuffed your head into the punch bowl." she growled, glancing over to the punch bowl that was placed behind them on a table, full of red punch that would definitely hurt your eyes if you got it in that area.

"It was a joke! Chill!"

"This was what I was talking about when I said that Historia was only dating you for your looks. You're an idiot." Mikasa said.

Ymir sent her a pout and looked over to her girlfriend, rubbing her stomach. "Are you only dating me for my looks?"

Historia grinned and patted Ymir's head. "No, I love everything about you."

Mikasa cringed as she watched the two kiss, crossing her arms and huffing. "Stop with the pda. You're making my eyes burn."

"Aww, do you need some affection too?" Historia asked, pulling away from Ymir and stepping towards Mikasa.

"No." Mikasa responded sternly.

"Come on Mikasa, we understand this is hard for you. Let us comfort you." Ymir said, wrapping her arms around Mikasa's shoulders and resting their heads together.

"No, guys-" 

Historia's arms wrapped her waist, the shorter girls head resting on Mikasa's chest. Mikasa let out a huff of breath, giving in to the hug and wrapping her arms around her friends.

"Whatever," she mumbled, arms tightening around her friends and resting her hand against Historia's head.

-

Annie trudged down a long sidewalk, her shoes scraping against the concrete with every step she took. She tried to focus on that sound rather than the obnoxious words coming out of Hitch's mouth. "Mikasa is a womanizer! I don't know why you tried to ruin her relationship, she could've easily done that on her own. And I'm sure Mikasa would rather want to be with Hannah more than be with you."

"Mikasa is not a womanizer, that term is for boys." Annie muttered in response, kicking a rock out of the way when she came upon it. "Honestly I don't care if she doesn't want to be with me, just knowing the fact that she is single now makes me feel at ease."

"Correction, the term 'womanizer' can be used in this situation. It's been weeks since the break up, and apparently Mikasa hasn't been with anyone else. I don't think you ruined her relationship, I think you ruined her whole sex drive." Hitch said.

Annie turned to her friend. "Wait, really? She hasn't slept with _anyone?_ "

"Mhm. Apparently the break up really made her sad, or something like that. I don't know Mikasa's emotions." Hitch shrugged. "She deserves it though, gives her a taste of her own medicine." Hitch slung an arm around Annie's shoulders. "But, if you want to choose to be unhappy and date that stupid womanizer, then you can. I'll support you, I guess."

"Stop calling Mikasa a womanizer. That's the incorrect usage of that term."

Hitch rolled her eyes, removing her arm from Annie's shoulders and entering the dorm building. "You're a nerd."

"And you're an idiot." Annie replied.

"So, are you going to Armin's Christmas party? Miss womanizer will be there." Hitch asked, opening the door to their dorm and allowing them to walk in.

Annie rolled her eyes at the nickname and threw her bag onto her bed, pulling her hood over her head and laying back on her bed. "Undetermined."

"You should totally go. It will be boring without you."

"You're just going to find someone to hook up with. Who will it be this time? Jean?" Annie questioned, Hitch didn't miss the snark in her tone. "You talk all this shit about Mikasa being a womanizer yet you are a man-eater."

Hitch smirked and tapped a finger against her chin, pretending to think. "Hmm, I was actually thinking about hooking up with Mikasa."

Annies head lifted at that, "You wouldn't."

"I would. You see, Ymir came to me with an offer the other day, and since the Christmas party is tomorrow, I obviously agreed to her offer." 

"What type of offer?"

"She asked me if I would be Mikasa's date to the party, so your beloved Mikasa will be going to the party with me." Hitch grinned wickedly, picking at her nails.

Annie scoffed. "You're joking right? She'd never go with you." 

"I'm going to meet her at Armin's tomorrow before the party starts, since she has to cook for everyone. I can take you with me if you'd like. But I understand if you don't want to go, might make you jealous." Hitch said.

"You're a bitch." Annie yelled, sitting up from her spot on the bed, sending Hitch a death glare.

"Oh but you love me." Hitch smiled, dodging a pillow that came flying at her face. "Anyways, I have to go pick out a sweater for the party. Come with?" Hitch asked, standing up and heading towards the door.

Annie sighed. "Fine. Let's go."

-

You helped Sasha into her wheelchair, closing the door to your car, spinning your friend around and heading up the driveway of Armin's house. Cars were parked outside of the estate, it was the day of the party after all.

"How many people did Armin invite?" Sasha asked, turning her head around and gazing at the parked cars, both of you not even noticing that Mikasa's car was parked close to the driveway.

You shrugged and continued wheeling her up the driveway. "Not sure, he always hosts big parties like this, and the party hasn't even started. This is just the people who are helping prepare."

You wheeled Sasha up to the front door, letting her knock on it. Through the glass at the center of the door, you could see Jean approaching you with a wide smile on his face. He opened the door. "Sasha! Y/N! So glad you two could make it!" he exclaimed, giving you a side hug and patting Sasha's head. "Come in! We are setting up the tables for the games!" He stepped out of the way, letting you wheel Sasha into the house. 

Armin looked around the corner and saw you two, a grin forming on his face. Both he and Jean were dressed in Christmas sweaters, which you assumed Jean was forced into. "So glad you guys came!" the blonde boy yelled, padding over to you and Sasha and giving you both a hug. 

"Thank you for inviting us, Armin." You thanked, returning the hug when his arms wrapped around your shoulders.

You looked around the room, Eren was helping Connie hang up some ornaments on the large tree in the corner of Armin's huge living room, the two boys fighting over which ornaments should be put up and where they should go. Both of them were also dressed in Christmas sweaters, a few Christmas lights hanging off of the collar of Connie's shirt, a reindeer on the front of it. Eren's was similar, but Mrs. Claus was put on the front of his shirt, and a red Christmas hat hung off the back of his head, his man bun poking out.

Ymir was situated by Armin's fish tank, she fed the fish lightly, changing out the rocks in the bottom of the water, putting ornaments on the tiny treen that sat by the fish tank on the set up, for decoration. She was dressed in a long sleeve Santa shirt, a hat like Erens dangling off the back of her head. Historia was to her right, hanging up some snowflakes along the door that led to Armin's back yard. You smiled at the sight of your friends, soft Christmas music playing in the background.

Sasha sniffed the air, "What is that I smell? Is that- hang on. Is that meatloaf?!" Sasha's eyes lit up at the familiar smell, and she pointed a finger towards the kitchen with her non injured arm. "Sailor Y/N! To the kitchen immediately! I need to get a taste of this delicious meal I smell!" she ordered.

"Alright, I'm going." You smiled, waving goodbye to Jean, who was putting cups up onto a table with a smile on his face.

You slowly walked over to the large kitchen, admiring the paintings and decorations on the walls, smiling and waving to your friends as you passed through the living room.

"Hey Sash'! Hey Y/N!" Connie exclaimed, waving eagerly at the two of you, Eren sending a friendly wave also.

"Hey Connie!" You greeted back, pushing Sasha in the direction of the kitchen.

The smell got heavier as you approached, you rounded a corner, being greeted with the large interior of the kitchen. Sasha licked her lips, giggling at the sight of vegetables, meatloaf, and other fresh foods on the counter. You looked around, but you stopped when you noticed Mikasa situated at the stove.

Mikasa was wearing what looked like an all red Christmas sweater, but you couldn't exactly tell due to the apron that was draped around her neck and hung in front of her. A red hat with a fluffy ball at the end of it was sitting on the top of her head, her nails painted in a red and green pattern, the colors flashing at you as she stirred whatever was in the big pot on the stove. In her ears were Christmas tree earrings, followed by her usual silver rings she wore on her fingers everyday, a large red smiley face was drawn on the back of her hand, most likely drawn by Eren, he likes to write on peoples hands.

She turned around at the sound of Sasha's giggling, the small smile on her face faded when she saw you. "Oh, hey guys." she greeted, dropping the spoon in her hand. 

"I know the smell of Mikasa's meatloaf anywhere!" Sasha smiled, reached a hand out for her friend. "Taste? Please?" she asked.

Mikasa sent you a small smile before taking a spoon from one of the drawers, dipping it into the pot and bringing her hand up carefully, walking over to you and Sasha and kneeling, bringing the spoon to Sasha's lips, letting her taste the sauce.

Sasha swallowed the substance, grinning at the taste and nodding her head swiftly. "That's amazing!" 

Mikasa smiled and stood up, adjusting her apron. An apron that said "kiss the chef", which you _totally_ did not want to do. "Thank you, Sasha." 

"Can I be your taste tester?" Sasha asked, eyes pleading at the black-haired girl. 

"Um, sure. If you want to be, I'm almost done with the curry."

Sasha smiled and looked up at you, "Can you put me on the counter please?" 

Connie walked into the room, "Scooch, let me carry my girlfriend." he interrupted, a playful push to your shoulder moved you out of the way and he reached to lift Sasha up.

"I'd suggest you don't put her on the counter because that's where the food will be but go ahead, I guess." Mikasa said, turning back to the multiple pots on the stove once Connie sat Sasha up onto the counter.

You grabbed the knife that was by the cutting board on the counter, the uncut vegetables resting in a bowl next to the board. "Is it okay if I cut these?"

Mikasa turned to look at you, her gaze dropping to the large knife in your hand. "Yeah, sure. Just be careful." she answered, turning back to the stove.

"What? You think I can't handle cutting vegetables?" You asked, a hand on your hip, arching your eyebrow at the girl.

"No no, I think you're perfectly capable of cutting vegetables, it's just that knife is pretty big and I don't want you to hurt yourself." Mikasa replied, wiping her hands off on a towel, pursing her lips.

You roll your eyes, placing the vegetables onto the cutting board, aligning the knife with the tip of the carrot, cutting off the leaves. You cut the carrots into bite sized pieces, Mikasa gazing at you out of the corner of your eye to make sure you didn't hurt yourself.

Sasha snatched a cut up carrot, almost having her finger sliced off. "Sasha!" you exclaimed, she shrugged at you and stuffed the carrot in her mouth, crushing it with a satisfying _crunch_ beneath her teeth.

You rolled your eyes and continued cutting up the vegetables, you heard the front door open, followed by loud cheers.

”Shorty!” You heard Eren yell, jumping down from his place on the step stool and running to the front door where the short man stood.

Your friends engulfed the man in a hug, making him stumble backwards. “Hello, everyone.” he greeted, his voice bored.

Mikasa dropped her spoon and walked out of the kitchen, turning to head to the front door. “Hi Uncle Levi.” she greeted.

He backed away from the hug, loud laughs erupted from the room due to his outfit. He was wearing reindeer ears on top of his head, followed by a red rudolph nose on the tip of his own nose. His shirt had Santa’s sleigh on it, red lights radiating off of it where rudolph was on the fabric.

”Did you bring the good stuff?!” Connie asked, looking through Levi’s bags.

“Yes, Connie,” He said, pulling the pack of beer from one of the bags. “I did.”

Connie and Eren cheered, grabbing the beer and running to the kitchen to most likely put them in the refrigerator.

Armin smiled down at the man. “Glad you could make it! Nice outfit.” he complimented.

Levi nodded his head, walking into the living room and placing the numerous gifts in his hands down.

You walked out of the kitchen, leaving Sasha on the counter. Levi heard your footsteps and he turned around, his eyes widening. “You’re the drunk girl from my bar!” he exclaimed, pointing a finger at you.

”Wait I think I remember you!” You tapped a finger against your chin, “Oh! You’re the guy who helped me into the Uber!” 

He nodded his head. "Wait, you two know each other?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah, he kinda helped me at the bar when we.. you know." You answered, fiddling with the end of your shirt.

Mikasa hummed in acknowledgement, taking a side step away from you. "Party is starting soon everyone! Make sure your shit is done! More guests are coming soon!" Jean yelled, clapping his hands together loudly.

The party finally started, and people piled into the large house. You finished helping Mikasa with the vegetables, cutting them up and dumping them into the large pot like Mikasa had asked. 

"Sasha, you are going to eat all of the meatloaf, thats enough." Mikasa said, moving the meatloaf away from the injured girl, despite her protests.

Mikasa moved the cooked vegetables into a large pan, setting them onto the kitchen island. She wiped her hands clean on a towel, hands reaching behind her back to untie her apron, where she hooked it on the door of the pantry. 

"Connie! Come get your girlfriend before she eats all of the food!" You called out, washing the cutting board in the sink.

The boy marched into the room, sneakily shoving a cooked carrot into his mouth with a grin before helping Sasha off the table and back into her wheelchair. You glared at him when you saw him take the carrot, but smiled and followed him into the living room.

“So, does everyone have their secret Santa gifts? Because after we eat we are going to be doing that.” Armin asked, fixing Eren’s hat when it began to fall off his head.

”I have Sasha and I’s in my car, I’ll go get those after we eat.” You answered.

Sasha nodded, taking a bite from the piece of bread she snuck from the kitchen.

Everyone at the party ate, and you almost about dropped the remainder of your food onto the ground due to the loud noise of the front door slamming open. “Sorry we’re late!” Hitch exclaimed, shutting the door behind herself with a big smile, not even bothering to hold the door open for Annie.

Mikasa looked around the corner, grimacing when she saw the duo. “What the hell are they doing here?” she growled to Armin, who just shrugged his shoulders.

Hitch grinned widely when she saw Mikasa. “There you are! My beloved date!” 

Hitch dropped her bags onto the floor, running over to Mikasa and engulfing her in a hug. “Yes, hi Hitch. Can you get off me now?” Mikasa patted Hitch’s back and lightly pushed her away, a small blush forming on her face when Hitch pressed a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

”Wait, what do you mean by date-“ Armin was cut off by the front door opening again, and at the door was Hannah, who stood with bags in her hands.

”Hello everyone!” Hannah yelled, flashing her light up Christmas sweater at everyone.

“Now hold the fuck up, why is _she_ here?” You questioned, dropping your plate and moving towards the door where Hannah stood, but a strong hand wrapped around your shoulder and pulled you back.

Mikasa cleared her throat. “She’s my date.”

”Shes your what?!” Hitch questioned, eyes flicking between Hannah and Mikasa. “She’s not your date, I am your date.”

Ymir rubbed a hand over her face. “Oh god I fucked up.” she mumbled to herself.

Mikasa’s face was full of confusion. “No Hitch. Hannah is my date, I agreed to it like three days ago.” she said.

Your whole friend group was quiet while the other guests continued to play the numerous games and dance to the music playing around you. 

“Ymir asked me to be your date though.” Hitch replied.

Annie wordlessly walked into the room, ignoring the glare Mikasa was giving her.

Mikasa turned to Ymir, “You fucking idiot I never agreed!” she whisper yelled to her friend.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t know Hannah was going with you!” Ymir apologized, scratching the back of her head.

Hannah just shrugged at the situation. “Why don’t we both be her dates?”

Your mouth went agape, you silently passed another piece of bread to Sasha as you watched everything go down. You couldn’t help but feel a ping of jealously hit you.

“We can’t both be her dates, I don’t feel like sharing.” Hitch huffed in response, grabbing onto Mikasa’s arm and pressing against her side.

Mikasa nervously looked around the room, “Um-“ she then looked to Hannah, who gave her an eyebrow raise. “You know Hitch, I think Hannah has a point. You could both just be my dates, I guess.” the black-haired girl cringed as Hannah hugged her.

Jean wrapped an arm around Mikasa’s shoulders, “Well, while you ladies eat, we will be doing secret Santa. Feel free to join our little group in the living room when you are finished.” he said, saving Mikasa from the girls and pulling her into the living room.

”I’m gonna go get our gifts from the car.” You whispered to Sasha, letting Connie roll her next to a reclined chair. 

She nodded at you, finishing off the last piece of her bread and focusing to the front, where Armin stood.

”As you all know, our little group does secret Santa every year. And this year, our host is going to be.. drum roll please Jean.” Jean did as Armin told, patting his pants rapidly as Eren jumped out from behind the Christmas tree. “Eren!” Armin exclaimed, holding his hands out in a shimmying position.

Eren looked the same but he had on a Santa coat, and a white beard attached to his face. “Ho ho ho.” he said, smiling awkwardly and waving his hand.

“Dude,” Jean laughed. “You look ridiculous.”

“Oh yeah? How about you come put this on.” Eren growled in return, throwing his Santa hat at Jean.

Jean caught the hat in his hands and smiled. “No thanks Yeager, I’m good.”

You walked back into the room with you and Sasha’s gifts in hand, settling into a recliner next to Connie.

Mikasa sat a few seats down from you, her head in her hands as Hannah sat to her left, leaning against her side.

Eren rolled his eyes at Jean and turned to the hat Armin was holding in his hands. He reached in and shuffled his hand around in the hat, but he felt nothing.

”Babe, wrong hat.” Eren whispered.

“Oh,” Armin dropped the hat and grabbed the other hat, that was actually full of the named pieces of paper, ignoring the laughs that came from the group.

Eren reached in and grabbed a piece of paper, pulling it out and opening it, eyeing the name. “Ah, Connie! Who got the privilege of having you as their secret Santa?”

Connie stood from his seat and pulled his gift out. “Unfortunately, I got Jean.” he joked, shoving the poorly wrapped box into his friends hand with a smile.

Jean unwrapped the box, a grin pulling at his lips when the box revealed a twenty-four pack of condoms. He covered the box with his hand, a wild blush making itself known on his face as he flicked his friend off.

"Wait, what did he get you?" Sasha questioned, trying to lean over and peer into the box, but Jean shoved it between his legs.

"N-nothing. Just something for baseball, nothing big." Jean said.

Sasha smiled. "Did he get you a dildo? I didn't know you were into pegging. Who's the lucky lady?" she joked.

Laughs erupted around the room, Jeans face turning pale. "Shut up! Stop your giggling Yeager!" he growled, sinking in his seat.

"I do not _giggle_." Eren responded, sending Jean a glare. "Anyways, next up is," he reached his hand into the hat and pulled the paper out. "Mikasa! Who did you get?"

Mikasa internally cursed as she felt Hannah press farther up her side. "Um, I got Y/N. But I'd prefer to give her the present in private, if thats okay." she said, shifting under Hannah's touch.

Eren nodded his head, "Sure! Take your time." 

Mikasa nodded her head towards the hallway that led to the guest bedrooms, pushing Hannah off of her lightly so she could get up. Sasha gave you a smile and an eyebrow wiggle as you got up. 

Ymir leaned over to Historia, "How much you want to bet Mikasa got her another piece of jewelry?"

"Fifty, I bet Mikasa got her one of those dope bracelets that have the water from Mount Everest and the mud from the Dead Sea in it." Connie interjected.

"We'll see." Ymir said.

You followed Mikasa into the long hallway, stopping in front of the bathroom door. Her perfume overwhelmed your nose, that familiar sent of vanilla and coconuts drawing you to her. 

In her hand was a small box, neatly wrapped with a gold bow on the top of it. She cleared her throat. "Um, here." she whispered, handing you the box and leaning against the wall, anxious of what you'd think of her gift. 

You smiled at her, removing the bow from the top and ripping the wrapping paper off. It turns out that Ymir was right, it was a box of jewelry, not just a normal piece of jewelry, an expensive kind. 

Mikasa watched your face intently as you opened the box, only to be faced with a folded up piece of paper. You curiously picked it up, the paper was a light brow color, almost looking as if it had been stained in coffee, yet the whole paper was clean and had not been dropped in coffee, with rough pencil marks on the inside.

You unfolded the large piece of paper, turning it around to be faced with what was a sketch of yourself at the start, but was now a full piece of artwork. Your eyes shined as you examined every detail colored onto the paper, you were in a sitting position, your arms crossed over your legs as you looked out into the view on the roof.

Mikasa waited for you to say something with her arms crossed behind her back, her eyes lifting when she heard a gasp come from you. "Wow, Mikasa," you said, admiring the piece of artwork in your hand. "It's beautiful."

A bright smile formed on Mikasa's lips at your words, and she waited for you to inspect the gold ring placed in box. She noticed that you still wear the necklace she gave you from time to time, maybe it was because you liked it or you wanted a way to remember her, she didn't know.

You held the paper in your hand as you reached for the ring, diamonds were layed on the outside of the gold, you noticed your birthstone placed in the middle, to the left of it was your initials, carved into the delicate gold.

Your fingers slightly burned from the coldness of the jewelry as you picked it up from the box. “How do you know my ring size?” you question, putting the perfectly fitting ring onto your ring finger.

Mikasa scratched the back of her head. “Well um, guess I just got lucky with the guess.” she laughed awkwardly.

She figured out your ring size a while ago, whenever the two of you would hold hands she always rubbed her finger over your ring finger, giving it three taps, which you didn’t know was her way of saying a discreet “I love you”. 

She figured your ring size may have been a bit smaller than her own, due to the one time you tried on her rings and they fell right off your fingers. So she wasn’t lying when she said she guessed.

You smiled at the gift, admiring the way the gold shined through the light of the hallway. “Thank you, Mikasa. It’s very beautiful.”

She opened her mouth to say something, but she was cut off by the sound of the door to the hallway opening. Annie stopped in her tracks. “Oh,” she croaked out. 

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at the blonde, stepping away from the wall. “We should get back, Jean wants to do beer pong.” the black-haired girl said.

“Yeah,” You nodded, folding the artwork Mikas gave you and putting it in your back pocket, following her out of the hallway.

Annie cursed to herself as she watched you two walk away, but a smile formed on her face when she got an idea.

You and Mikasa walked back into the living room to see wrapping paper scattered along the floor, along with numerous gifts in people’s hands.

”Sorry guys, you kinda took a little too long and everyone was getting impatient.” Eren said, removing his Santa jacket.

You shrugged and walked over to Sasha, putting the box you were given in Sasha’s purse. “Y/N!” Sasha exclaimed, holding up a large box with one hand, “Ymir got me one of those big bean bags! We can put it in our dorm!” the brunette smiled, turning the box so the front could face you.

”Very nice, Sasha.” You grinned.

”What did you get?” Sasha asked you.

You quickly hid your hand behind your back in an attempt to hide the gold ring, but Ymir was quick to notice it.

She grabbed your wrist, pulling it from behind your back and examining your hand. “No fucking way! Historia, you owe me fifty bucks!” Ymir yelled.

Connie walked over and smiled, patting Ymir’s shoulder. “Turns out you were right, freckles.” 

“Wait, you guys bet on what gift Mikasa would get me?” You asked, pulling your hand from Ymir’s grasp.

Ymir gave you an enthusiastic nod. “Mhm.”

”She didn’t just get me jewelry, you know.”

”What else did she get you?” Connie interrogated.

You smiled and shook your head. “Not saying.”

“Whatever,” Ymir rolled her eyes. “Who did you get as your person?”

“No one.” You answered, making Connie’s head tilt.

“What do you mean no one?”

You shrugged your shoulders. “I don’t know, I opened the paper and there was no name on it. So I guess I got no one.” 

“So who got Mikasa?” Ymir questioned.

“Guys! Beer pong time!” Jean interrupted, grabbing Sasha’s wheelchair and pushing her into the room where the games were.

People crowded around the ping pong table eager to see who would go up against each other.

You followed Connie into the room, him pushing you over to one end of the large table.

”So, are we doing teams or solo?” Jean asked, followed by a numerous number of ‘solos!’ coming from the crowd. 

Annie smiled wickedly. “Hm, I think Jean and Y/N should go up against each other.” she suggested, causing heads to turn.

”Now I don’t think that’s a good idea-“ Mikasa was cut off by Hitch’s arms wrapping around her neck. “Oh come on! We’d love to see Y/N do it, unless she’s scared.” Hitch said.

Connie turned to you, raising his eyebrows in question. Mikasa stepped through the crowd and stood next to Connie, “Connie, I don’t think this is a good idea.” she whispered.

”I’ll do it.” You said, and the crowd cheered. “What? This is college, Mikasa. I’m a big girl now, I can do whatever the hell I want.” 

Jean giddily clapped his hands together, grabbing the ping pong balls and rolling them over to you. “Ladies first.”

Mikasa huffed and stood next to you, her on your left and Connie to your right. You caught the rolling balls in your hand and smiled, “Thank you, sir.”

”So, just to clarify, some of these are full of tequila, and a bit of fireball because Eren bumped into me while I was poring them.” Connie said.

Levi stood in the corner of the room, rolling his eyes at the large crowd of people, but keeping his eyes trained on you and your friends, just to make sure you didn’t do anything stupid.

“Two shots each, but if you get one in on the first try then you don’t get a second shot. Got it?” Mikasa explained.

You nodded in acknowledgement, throwing the first ping pong ball and surprisingly sinking it into a cup. Jean smiled and removed the ball from the cup, downing whatever liquid was in the red cup.

He grimaced as the alcohol burned down his throat, crushing the red cup beneath his fingers and throwing it into the trash can next to him. “Fucking fireball.” he muttered. 

He adjusted his stance, going for a behind the back shot and throwing it towards the cups, but completely missing.

”Jeez, I feel bad for whoever you’re trying to impress.” Ymir said from next to him, handing him the second ping pong ball.

”Shut it freckles.” he mumbled, throwing the ball with pin point accuracy, landing it inside one of the cups to the left.

”Suck on that!” He yelled in Ymir’s face.

”Jean, I’m a lesbian.”

”Nice throw.” You complimented, smiling at the boy and removing the ball from the cup, lifting the cup to your lips and allowing the drink to slide down your throat.

You shook your head at the taste, pursing your lips and throwing the cup into the trash can next to you. “I have no idea what the hell that was.” you laughed, grabbing the ball from Connie’s hand.

Hannah smiled and hugged Mikasa from behind as you threw the ball, letting it hit off the rim and fall to the ground. You cursed and took your second shot, missing that one too.

Jean clicked his tongue and let out a small laugh, “Yikes, better luck next time pretty girl.”

Mikasa raised an eyebrow at the nickname, feeling Hitch’s hand run up her arm. 

“Yo! Pass the blunt freckles!” Connie called out, making grabby hands towards the rolled up blunt in Ymir’s grasp.

Ymir rolled her eyes while Jean took his shot, landing it into a cup in the first try. She rounded the table, passing the blunt to Connie, who watched as you grabbed the cup and drank the liquid. “That doesn’t taste like tequila or fireball.” you commented, peering into the cups in front of you.

Annie smiled.

After going back and forth for rounds, both you and Jean were drunk out of your _minds._ You a lot more intoxicated than he was, but both of you were pretty drunk.

You downed the liquid from one of the last three cups in your area. “Dude, I don’t know what the fuck you put in this shit but I am fucked over!” you yelled to Connie over the loud music.

”This is supposed to be a Christmas party, why are they playing drinking games?” Armin asked Eren, both of them sitting on the couch together in the living room, hearing the loud noises come from the different room.

Eren shrugged and turned on The Polar Express. “More alone time for us.” he leaned against his boyfriend.

Jean crushed his last cup in his hand, causing you to let out a yell in victory. You turned to Mikasa in triumph, who was currently surrounded by Hitch and Hannah, both of them clinging to her arms. 

“Did you see that shit?! I won!” You exclaimed, grabbing at your head when you felt yourself getting dizzy.

Hannah grabbed your arm, holding you upright as you stumbled, “Whoa okay. Chill out girl.” she said. 

“Dont- don’t tell me what to do.” You breathed out, pushing her away and stumbling into Connie.

Connie looked over to Jean, who seemed to be perfectly fine as he and Ymir had a drinking contest.

Hitch narrowed her eyes at you, “You didn’t have fireball or tequila, did you?” 

You shrugged and stood up straight, “I don’t know what the fuck was in those cups, but damn was it good.” you slurred.

Annie grinned as she saw you grab your head, she stepped through the crowd until she was standing in front of you. “Maybe you should have a bit of water, may cool you down.” she suggested, handing you a bottle of water.

Your immediately grabbed the water, leaning onto Connie and Mikasa for support as you drank all of it. You placed the empty bottle onto the table, wincing at the bitter taste, you didn’t say it out loud, but that sure as hell was _not_ water.

The loud cheering going on around you infiltrated your head, making you groan in annoyance. Everything felt dizzy, almost disoriented as you turned your head, looking around the large room.

”I-“ you started, leaning back into Mikasa’s arms, allowing Hannah to hold your hair back and out of your face. “I feel like- like I’m gonna pass out.” you mumbled.

”Jesus, are you that much of a lightweight?” Hitch asked in concern, grabbing some actual water and tipping the drink into your mouth, forcing you to swallow the refreshing liquid.

Your arms went limp and your eyes closed, leaning your head back against Mikasa’s chest as you passed out.

”Jean! Ymir!” Connie called out.

”Huh?” said boy and girl turned from their spot at the other end of the table, placing their cups down onto the ping pong table.

“Go get Armin and Eren!” The grey haired boy ordered, pushing others back and trying to give your unconscious body some space.

Jean and Ymir did as told, Ymir having to push the taller man out of the area because he kept stumbling.

You woke up to the feeling of the cold breeze of the outdoors brushing against your face, you were being carried. Mikasa held you in her arms bridal style as she carried you down the steps of Armin’s front porch, Eren and Connie following closely behind.

You shifted in Mikasa’s arms, your hand clutching at the back of her shirt as Hannah walked down the steps with a cold water bottle in hand.

”Oh good, you’re awake.” Mikasa observed, allowing Connie to open the passenger side door of your car, letting her place you down onto the leather seat before kneeling in front of you.

Hannah stepped up with the water bottle, handing it to Mikasa. Mikasa forced the water down your throat, moving out of the way so Armin could wrap his jacket around you.

”Are you okay?” He asked.

You slightly nodded, accepting the painkillers Hitch handed you, immediately downing them. “What the fuck did I have to drink?” 

Hitch stepped back and crossed her arms, “I don’t think it was what you had to drink, I think it was what was put into your drink. Shorty done fucked with your shit.” she responded.

”Annie spiked her drinks?” Mikasa questioned, turning her head to peer at Hitch, who mindlessly picked at her painted nails.

”Duh, she’s the one who suggested that Y/N would go up against Jean in the first place.” Hitch answered.

Levi put a damp towel over your forehead, "Sorry kid, but I've gotta get back home. Erwin's waiting for me in bed." he said. "Be safe."

Ymir handed you a sandwich, “Here. Eat, it will help with your headache.” 

“Thank you guys.” You thanked, taking a bite out of the sandwich Ymir made for you.

“Yeah, thanks for the help. I’m just gonna take her and Sasha home.” Mikasa said, standing up and grabbing your car keys from Sasha’s purse.

Connie lifted a drunk Sasha into the backseat, folding up her wheelchair and putting it in the trunk. “See you later, babe.” he said, kissing Sasha’s lips and closing the car door.

“Alright, just keep us updated on how she’s doing. I feel really bad about this, it’s my party and now she’s like this.” Armin sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning at you.

”I’ll slap some sense into Annie. Thanks for being my date, believe it or not I had a good time.” Hitch pressed a kiss to Mikasa’s cheek. “Good luck with Y/N.” she patted Mikasa’s chest and scurried off back inside the house to retrieve Annie.

Hannah also kissed Mikasa’s cheek. “Yeah, I’m really sorry this happened. I’m gonna go now.” she waved goodbye.

You fiddled with your new ring, swinging your legs into the car and buckling up, rubbing your eyes.

Mikasa got into the drivers seat, looking back at Sasha, who was wide awake. “You guys ready?”

”Hell yeah!” Sasha responded, head falling back against the seat. “I’m hungry.”

”I know Sash’. I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, made it as wholesome as I could, I have a lot of time at the moment so I thought I’d release this today.


	14. Stealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of a short chapter, sorry! Hope you enjoy though. Releasing this right before I go to bed, I have a soccer game about three hours away, so I want to get this out because I probably won't be home until seven in the afternoon. Enjoy the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shortening the amount of chapters, sorry. I have my ending all planned out now.

Interviews. There was nothing Mikasa hated more in life than interviews.

Headlines had broke out about you and Mikasa, the fans had loved your relationship while you were together, but news had been revealed that you and Mikasa had possibly broken up. Fans were furious.

Mikasa sat in a chair with her head in her hand, answering the questions that the obnoxious reporters threw at her. Hange sat to Mikasa’s left, monitoring the interview.

Mikasa was about done with the reporters asking about you, this was supposed to be an interview for the upcoming season, but nope, the stupid reporters. It made her angry.

“Mikasa! What is your current relationship status?” she heard a reporter ask, holding the mic up to the table Mikasa and her coach was sitting behind.

She shook her head and turned to Hange, who gave her a look of sympathy.

Mikasa was awarded the spot of captain again by Hange, Ymir was pushed back down to co-captain, not that Ymir minded. She hated being captain. Quoted from Ymir herself, “I’d rather let you do all of the hard work, captain isn’t for me.”

Mikasa blinked, letting out a huff of breath as blinding lights flashed in her face rapidly, taking numerous pictures.

She traced the inside of her mouth with her piercing, tying to cure her boredom as many unwanted and unnecessary questions were being asked.

”Mikasa! Do you think your team will make it to the finals like you did last season and the few seasons before?” A woman asked, holding up a notepad.

Mikasa smiled, finally, a relevant question. “I’m confident we will, our team is full of great players, we definitely have what it takes to get up there again.” she answered, leaning back in her seat.

She shifted uncomfortably in the cushioned seat as she heard a few comments come up about how she screwed over her team a few years back.

Hange squinted their eyes. They leaned over to the mic sitting by Mikasa’s head. “Just a reminder, this interview is for the upcoming season, not on Miss Ackerman’s relationship status or what happened three years ago. Keep those comments to yourself.” 

Mikasa visibly relaxed at that, but she sent the same reporter from a while ago a glare when they asked the same question. “Mikasa! What is your current relationship status?” that stupid ass question, did they even hear what Hange said?

Mikasa got up from her chair at that, “We’re done here.” she said, not bothering to push her chair in as she let a few people escort her out of the interview room, reporters jumping from their seats to follow her.

Hange waved goodbye to the reporters, stepping up from their chair and leaving the same way Mikasa went.

Mikasa clenched her fists, removing the black blazer she was wearing and throwing it on the back of a chair. "Stupid ass reporters," she mumbled. "Can't even ask a relevant question."

Hange stepped up and patted Mikasa's shoulder. "I know, it's stupid. Just calm down." they said.

Mikasa was still angry with Annie after what she she did to you, she had yet to talk some sense into the blonde, but she’d definitely do it soon.

"Dude, you're trending." Ymir said, announcing her presence as she walked into the back room from her own meeting.

"On what?" Mikasa asked.

Ymir held up her phone, showing her friend the screen. "Twitter," she flipping the phone back to herself, holding back a laugh. “Man, people are creative with their hate comments.”

Mikasa frowned, “What are people saying?”

”Well, one guy said that you seem like a person who prefers ass over tits, which to me is very offensive because I love me some ass. And other people are calling you a shit soccer player and that it seems you have a new girlfriend every three weeks.” Ymir answered, rolling her eyes and swiping twitter away on her phone. “Who cares, they’re all wrong.” she finished, sitting down on a long couch. “Which do you prefer? We have never really talked about it before.” 

“I’d prefer for you to shut the fuck up.” Mikasa mumbled.

Ymir clicked her tongue, “So I’m gonna assume you like tits more..?” she questioned.

Mikasa turned to Ymir with a bored expression, raising her eyebrows. 

Ymir nodded her head in understanding. “Damn. Hey coach, you know our trainer? She has some nice tits, I assume you’re like Mikasa and you prefer those?”

"Do you just forget that you have a girlfriend? You can't say that stuff while you're in a relationship." Mikasa said, settling onto the couch beside Ymir.

Hange turned from their spot at the mini fridge, “That’s not a very appropriate question for you to ask your coach.” they answered, narrowing their eyes at the player, catching the playful smile that slid across Ymir’s lips.

”You didn’t deny. And Mikasa, I'd never act on that. Historia is my true love, I'd never do anything to break her heart." Ymir smiled, and Mikasa grumbled under her breath.

The room was silent other than the sounds of the staff trying to keep the reporters out of the area. "Ymir," Mikasa broke the silence. Ymir's head turned to her friend. "Can I talk to you about something? I feel like you're the only one who'd really understand."

"Sure."

-

"Wow, Mikasa is trending." Sasha commented, seated on her bed with Connie laying between her thighs, making sure he didn't budge her injured leg.

Connie's head perked up. "No way. Really?"

Sasha hummed, hovering her phone over his face. Your face was stuffed in your book, "She was also in the local." you said.

"You read the local?"

"No.." you trailed off, facing back towards your book.

"Damn some people are being real assholes." Connie said, holding Sasha's phone in his hand. "People really need to mind their own business."

You placed your bookmark into your book, setting it aside. "What are people saying?"

Sasha scooted over and patted beside her, "Come sit." you obliged and got up from your own bed, walking over and settling underneath the covers next to her, being sure to not knee Connie in the head. 

Connie held the phone up for you and Sasha to see as he scrolled through the trending section on twitter. Your eyes went wide at the numerous hate tweets put out, some even directed towards _you._

"Why are people so involved in your relationship?" Sasha rubbed over her face, "It's stupid. So what if you two aren't together anymore?"

Connie winced as he saw a thirst tweet put out about you, "Goddamn, this guy is thirsty." he mumbled.

"Even news channels are talking about this!" Sasha exclaimed, grabbing her phone from Connie's grasp and pressing on a certain tweet, mouth falling agape at the way the tweet was worded. She threw her phone to the floor, "Enough of that shit. Want to go steal stuff?"

"Sure!" Connie excitedly got up from the bed, pulling your arm and tugging you out of the bed. "Hold on hold on, you want to go _steal stuff_ _?_ " you asked, slowly standing up from the bed.

Sasha shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah, we do it all the time. Plus, it's night time, even more of a vibe." she replied, settling into her wheelchair without you or Connie's help. You smiled at her accomplishment.

"The hell do you mean you do it all the time?" 

Connie smiled, pulling one of Sasha's hoodies over his head, it was a little small but he fit into it. "Well mostly Sasha steals, I'm just the getaway driver. It's pretty fun actually, you should come with."

"And you haven't been caught? Like at all?" You asked.

Connie shrugged, "Not that we know of. And we've been doing this for _years._ " he answered. "So put on a hoodie, grab your backpack and let's go!" he encouraged, grabbing his own backpack and slinging it over his shoulders.

You sighed and grabbed a hoodie, throwing it over yourself and grabbing your backpack. "We aren't stealing the whole store, right?"

"No, only the food section, we just stuff as much stuff as we can in our bags. Sasha, do you have the flashlights?"

Sasha nodded, pulling the flashlight out of her bag. You helping Sasha into her car before getting in yourself, Connie sliding behind the wheel, and slamming on the gas pedal, flooring it to the store. Sasha smiled, motioning for you to help her out when you arrived. "Connie, stay here, you know the signal." she ordered, adjusting in her wheelchair.

He gave a nod and a salute, "Good luck."

You went around the side of the store, flashlight in hand and masks over your faces. You assumed your situation looked very funny, pushing a girl in a wheelchair with mask's over your faces was not something you'd see everyday. You heard faint chatter come from behind the store, you went to investigate but Sasha stopped you with a hand held up in the air. "Wait," she said.

She rolled herself to the corner, peeking around it. "Mikasa?! Ymir?!" her eyes widened at the sight of the two girls sitting back against the wall, a beer can was sitting in Mikasa's hand, a cigarette between Ymir's fingers.

"Hey Sash'." Ymir greeted, nodding her head at the brunette. Mikasa just sent a friendly wave.

You appeared around the corner, "What are you guys doing here?" you observed their outfits, Mikasa had on a black t-shirt with some sort of band name on the front of it, her legs were clad in grey sweatpants, a silver chain draped around her neck, her usual accessories in her ears and on her fingers, though her nails were painted black again. You noticed a new set of ink that ran up Mikasa's left arm, _had she gotten a sleeve tattoo?_ Ymir was just in a simple sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants, her hair wasn't in her usual low ponytail, it was let down, she looked tired, almost sad. 

Ymir shrugged, "Hangin' out. What are you guys doing here?" 

Sasha removed her mask, "Stealing some stuff. Connie is in the car."

Ymir stood up, throwing the cig on the ground and crushing it beneath her shoe. "Sick. I'm gonna go chill with him." she said, leaving the group and heading towards Sasha's car. 

"I'm gonna go scope out the store." Sasha winked at you and rolled away on her own.

You stood awkwardly, removing your mask and stuffing it in your sweatshirt pocket. "What's with the beer?" you asked.

Mikasa didn't bother to look at you. "Why do you care? I thought you wanted us to _keep our distance._ " 

"I think we stopped keeping our distance after you bought me a seven hundred dollar ring." You shuffled over to her, taking a seat next to her against the wall. "Am I not allowed to worry about you? You look tired." you observed, your eyes landing upon the eye bags beneath her eyes.

You grabbed the beer can from her grasp, placing it next to you and out of her reach. "I don't need you to worry about me." she mumbled, playing with her shoe laces, a frown on her face. She wants to pull you close, but she can't.

You furrowed your eyebrows, "I'm your friend," you placed your hand over her large hand, giving it a squeeze. "No matter what happens I'm going to worry about you."

Mikasa turned away from you, retracting her hand and grumbling under her breath. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "About everything that has happened in the past week. Especially the fans, and Annie."

You scooted closer to her, placing a comforting hand to her shoulder. "It's not your fault. Annie is just a bitch, and there's nothing you can do about the fans." you said, and you heard her mumble again.

She accepts the warmth of your hand on her shoulder, wanting to lean into the touch, but instead she finds herself leaning away.

She shook her head. "Is that why you are drinking?" you question. "Because the fans won't shut up?"

Mikasa turns her head to look at you, slightly nodding. "Part of it." she admits.

"What's the other part?"

Mikasa stops and thinks, shaking her head. "No, I can't tell you. At least not yet." she says, pursing her lips.

"Okay, just don't drink anymore," she reached for the cigarette pack that was seated in front of her. You quickly snatched it. "Or smoke. Don't smoke."

She leaned her head back against the wall, her neck straining and her hair falling back and out of her face. She stretched her legs out, groaning when her knee popped. You watched her movements carefully, her eyes closed.

Your eyes trailed up her new tattoo, in the very middle of the sleeve tattoo, just below her tricep was a date. _8 - 24,_ it read. "When'd you get that?" you asked, hovering your fingers above the ink.

Mikasa looked down at your hand, smiling when your fingertips reached her skin. "Two days ago, I got one on my back too." 

_Her skin is soft, softer than usual._ You think to yourself.

You nodded your head. "And what does this date mean?" you ran your fingers over the numbers on her arm.

"Um-" her brain goes fuzzy, she pulled her arm away quickly. "Nothing. I chose it randomly." she lied.

Mikasa sighs, playing with a stray rock on the ground. "I miss you.." she mumbled inaudibly, turning her head away.

"What?"

"Nothing. I was just talking to myself."

The two of you sat in silence, the only thing breaking the silence was the sound of cars passing by down the road, other than that it was just the silence of the night. You lean closer to Mikasa, resting your shoulder against hers, making her stiffen.

"So, do you have a new girlfriend, or boyfriend?" she asks.

"Huh?" you turn your head towards her. "No, I don't." you answer, and she nods her head.

You nudge her side, "What about you?"

She looks to you and shakes her head, "No." she throws a rock out into the grass. "Not really feeling it lately." she finishes, exhaling through her nose and rubbing her eyes.

"You sure you're okay?" you ask her.

She hums, resting back against the wall once more, fiddling with the rings on her fingers. Her eyes shine lightly in the moonlight, her lips formed in a straight line. She looks almost like she is thinking about something, regret filled her eyes, not just from letting you go so easily, but one simple decision she had to make made this whole conversation insanely miserable.

"Are you happy?" she suddenly asked, not turning to face you.

You thought for a moment. You actually had to _think_ about a question like that. You bring your legs to your chest, crossing your arms over them and resting your head on your forearm. Before you could answer, Sasha rolled back around the corner, "Y/N! The cashier is distracted! Let's secure the shit and go!"

Mikasa stood up, both disappointed and relived that you didn't answer her question. She grabbed her beer can and threw it in the recycle bin. "Sasha, don't steal. I'll pay. You can't go to jail." the black-haired girl said, trudging over to her friend.

"But that takes away the fun!" Sasha whined, trying to pull away from Mikasa when she grabbed her wheelchair.

Mikasa simply just shrugged. "Yeah I'm sure it'd be fun when I have to bail you out of jail." 

You stood up also, following them around the building despite Sasha's protests. "I hate being in this damn chair." Sasha mumbled, letting Mikasa lift her into the front seat of her car next to Connie.

"Did you get the shit?" Connie asked, Ymir sitting up all the way in the backseat.

Sasha huffed. "No, Mikasa is gonna go buy it instead of letting us steal."

"Damn, Mikasa you should stop being such a party pooper. Make the most of it." Ymir said, giving her friend a slight glare.

Mikasa rolled her eyes, pulling out her wallet. “I’ll be back. Do you want your usual?” she asked Sasha.

Sasha nodded. “Please.”

Mikasa sighed and walked into the store. You slid into the backseat, settling next to Ymir. "What's up with Mikasa?" you asked the freckled brunette.

"She's just brooding, like she always does." Ymir replies casually, leaning back in the seat. "Just, leave her be. Let her be all gloomy if she wants to."

You nod at Ymir's words. A few minutes passed and Mikasa walked out of the store, bags in hand. She threw the bags through the front window, pushing them into Sasha's lap. "Here." she said.

Sasha smiled brightly, "Thank you Mikasa!" she rummages through the bags.

Mikasa got into the backseat, Ymir moving out of the way so Mikasa could sit in the middle. "Wait, how did you two get here?" you asked Ymir and Mikasa.

"We walked," Ymir replied, grabbing the beer Mikasa handed her and popping it open.

"Let's just get back, it's getting too late for this." Mikasa said, leaning back in her seat and propping her feet up onto the center console.

-

Mikasa knocked on the door of Annie and Hitch's door, stuffing her hands in her jacket pockets. The door opened to reveal Hitch, dressed in a white tank top and jeans, her hair straight. "Oh, hello Ms. Womanizer, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Mikasa's eyebrows furrow at the nickname, "Um, I'm just here to talk to Annie, is she here?" she questions.

Hitch frowns. "Aw, you don't want to talk to me?"

Mikasa huffs, "It's nice to see you, Hitch, and I'd love to chat, but I really need to talk some sense into Annie, so where is she?"

"Oh there's no need for that, I already talked some sense into her myself, bye." Hitch said, smiling and closing the door.

Though, that action was left incomplete due to Mikasa's hand stopping the door. "Hitch," she said sternly. "I need to talk to Annie about something else, too."

Hitch rolls her eyes, opening the door fully again, "She's at the basketball court. Doing whatever you do when you play basketball."

Mikasa gives Hitch a small smile. "Thank you, Hitch."

"Yeah yeah, whatever. Don't beat her ass too hard." Hitch waves goodbye and shuts the door.

Mikasa turns on her heel and heads towards the stairs that led to the basketball court. She heard the sound of a ball being slammed against the floor as she neared the door, peeking through the glass to see Annie, standing alone on the court, dribbling a basketball to herself before shooting.

Mikasa walked through the double doors, slamming them shut to get Annie's attention. Kinsey, who sat on the bleachers watching Annie scoffed, Mikasa hadn't seen her. "What are you doing here, Ackerman?" Kinsey questioned, her head resting in her hand.

Mikasa turned at the sound of the blonde's voice, clenching her jaw. "None of your business." she replied, eyeing Kinsey's sweatshirt and jeans. 

Annie had retrieved her ball, standing with the ball in her hands, sending a questioning gaze to Mikasa. "What do you need?"

Kinsey jumped down from the bleachers, stepping onto the court with the other girls. "I wanted to talk to you, about what happened at Armin's party," Annie scoffed at Mikasa's words. "And about something else."

"Aw, I wanted to see a fight." Kinsey frowned.

"Violence isn't usually my number one choice, but that excludes any situation with _you._ So if you don't mind, shut up and let me talk to shorty over here." Mikasa sneered, her words directed to Kinsey.

Kinsey smirked and held her hands up, backing away and snatching the ball from Annie's hands, dribbling it to herself. "If you're here to lecture me, Hitch has done enough of that." Annie said, catching the ball as Kinsey's shot bounced off the back board. "Kinsey, your form is shit." Kinsey rolled her eyes at Annie, clapping her hands together as a sign for she wanted the ball back.

"I am here to lecture you, actually. What the fuck is your deal?" 

Annie shrugged.

"You know, if you want to be with me this is _not_ the way to do it." Mikasa said. 

Annie exhaled, blowing a stray hair out of her face. "Honestly I'm a little surprised how you didn't thank me. I was doing you a favor when I put that shit in Y/N's drink."

"Why the hell would I thank you?! Yeah she's my ex but that doesn't mean I'd be happy she passed out!"

"True, Mikasa is the one who cheated, not Y/N." Kinsey added, shooting the ball.

"For the last time I didn't cheat!" Mikasa yelled, and Kinsey laughed at her outburst. "What the hell did you put in the shit anyway?" 

Annie honestly didn't know. So she just shrugged.

Mikasa sighed, "Just don't pull shit like that again, you could've really hurt Y/N."

"What the fuck is so special about her?" Annie asked.

Mikasa furrowed her eyebrows, and Annie found it _so_ hard to not find the crinkle in her brow cute. "What?"

"Honestly, I don't understand why you like her so much. There are so many other people out there you could like." Annie said, throwing her hands up dramatically.

"And who would that be?"

Annie feigned confusion. "Psh. I don't know. Maybe someone like _me._ " she pointed to herself.

"You know Annie, I did like you. I liked you a lot. But now I've seen how much of an actual bitch you are. I lost those feelings a _long_ time ago. Y/N is perfect, honestly I can't think of one flaw about her." Mikasa responded.

"I can.." Kinsey mumbled.

"Shut it Kinsey." 

"We are perfect for each other Mikasa. When will you realize that?" Annie shook her head, stuffing her hands in her hoodie pocket.

Mikasa narrowed her eyes at the short blonde. "We are not perfect for each other. We're toxic. _You're_ toxic! It was never going to work between us and you know it." 

"You couldn't have given me a chance?" Annie rubbed a hand over her face. "All I wanted was to just be with you. Not just the sex, I wanted to be with you. Do everything with you. Cheer you on at your soccer games, buy you ice cream when you're feeling sad. I wanted to be the one to do that for you, not Y/N, not anyone else. Me." Annie said, voice quivering.

The gym was silent after that, even Kinsey's dribbling had stopped. "Wow," Kinsey commented. "That was deep."

Mikasa's eyes were wide open, her mouth agape. "I-"

Annie looked to the floor. "Whatever. That was stupid. I don't even know why I said that."

Mikasa stared at her, shuffling her feet, trying to think of something to say, but her brain was cloudy.

"So... y'all down for a game of horse?" Kinsey asked, trying to break the tension. 

"Yeah, sure." Mikasa said, removing her gaze from Annie and grabbing a ball from one of the baskets. "I'm gonna kick your ass."

"Uh huh, shut up Ackerman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Close to the end!! I'm so excited!!!
> 
> P.S. Please stop comparing my fic to other fics, or comparing other fics to my fic. It’s disrespectful to not only me but also other authors. Keep your opinions to yourself. I apologize if this fic doesn’t live up to your standards, but please don’t disrespect me about it. Write your own if you don’t like it.


End file.
